Inconvenient Gifts
by Reona
Summary: Merlin is given the most inconvenient fairy gift ever but it ends up getting him the best reward.
1. The Gift

Notes: A rewrite of the fairy tale Diamonds and Toads for the tobreakaspell fairy tale challenge on Livejournal.

*****

Ealdor Manor was pressed against the low hills to the east of royal city of Camelot and was the home of the Emrys family. Below the house sprawled the town of Ealdor, its namesake, while the orchards stretched beyond the formal gardens and tiny kitchen vegetable patch in the back of the manor. Lord Emrys had married his wife Nimueh when she was young and she had borne him two sons, Mordred and Merlin. Both children had the dark hair and bright blue eyes of their mother but the young boys could not be more different from each other. Mordred was selfish and mean while Merlin was sweet and kind. You would never have known the two were raised in the same household by the way they acted.

Lord Emrys died when the boys were just reaching their teens, leaving them alone with their mother. Nimueh's favorite child was her elder son, Mordred. Their mother thought Mordred could do no wrong and he knew he was the favorite. Mordred was spoilt and had a mean attitude, a temperament much like Nimueh. As a child, Mordred had been known to bite and pull the hair of the Nanny if she didn't give him what he wanted in a timely manner. As a teen, the self-centered Mordred often harassed the house servants and was harsh with the orchard workers. Everyone at Ealdor Manor stayed clear of Mordred if they could.

Merlin was a different story. Nobody knew how Merlin turned out so kind and caring with a mother like Nimueh and an older brother like Mordred. The younger brother was known to help the servants in their chores and enjoyed speaking with them. He knew the names of all their family members and always seemed genuinely concerned when he asked after them. He loved to read in the garden and was often seen wandering around the orchard trees. The young boy never yelled and always smiled at people. The workers for Ealdor Manor would whisper that dear Merlin seemed a little off, a little Fey, but was charming nonetheless.

"Merlin?"

Merlin sat up at the call, peeking around a tree trunk where he was hiding from his family again. "Allison?" He closed the book he was reading and stood, stepping out onto the garden lawn. "Ally?" he called.

A woman in a faded yellow dress and apron appeared behind a tall topiary on the patio. "There you are. Lady Nimueh is looking for you. She's in the parlor." Allison gave the young man a sympathetic look as he grimaced.

"I don't think I want to know what Mother wants now," muttered Merlin. He smoothed down his old coat, fingering a hole at the cuff, and sighed. He needed new clothing but only Mordred ever received new things; mostly because the elder brother was very vocal in demanding them. Merlin sighed and dredged up a smile for the young maid, one of the house staff Merlin had befriended. "Thanks, Ally. I better get going." Allison cast a concerned look at the retreating back of the young man as he disappeared in the manor.

Merlin slipped into the house and ghosted lightly down the hallway. He could hear his mother and older brother in the parlor and a new level of dread settled in his stomach. Merlin stepped into the room and saw that they were both seated on the couch. Nimueh was petting Mordred's hair, his head in her lap and curled up on the seat like a puppy. He was complaining about something or another in a low voice.

"I know, my poor dear," Nimueh cooed. "That nasty maid was very mean to you. I'll make sure she never has another job in Camelot." Mordred whined and Nimueh looked sharply up at her younger son. "Merlin, one of the maids broke a vase up in Mordred room. Fetch a mop and clean up the mess. Be quick about it, now. I don't want poor Mordred unable to enter his room for long and he could step on some broken glass."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, Mother." He escaped out of the parlor and hurried down the hallway and down some short stairs to the kitchen. He burst in and headed straight for the knot of woman and men by the fireplace. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

The cook raised her head and pursed her lips at Merlin. "Mordred threw a vase at Gwen when she couldn't find those ugly purple shoes of his. She's cut her hand up."

Merlin shook his head and sighed. "He threw those shoes away last week."

"That's what I told him!" cried a voice. A stableman shifted aside and Merlin could finally see the young dark haired Gwen. Another of the kitchen helpers was mopping up her hand and binding it. "But he just yelled at me and then threw that horrid yellow vase from the table at me!" Tears swam in her eyes but did not drop and she was clinching her uninjured hand into a tight fist.

Merlin knelt and patted her arm. "There was nothing you could have done, Gwen. Mordred knew those shoes were gone. He was just looking for an excuse. I'm so sorry."

The young maid looked at the dark haired man, expression shifting between anger and fright. "I'm going to be fired aren't I?"

Merlin sighed. "My older brother will most likely demand it."

Gwen gave a frustrated cried through her teeth. "I need this job! Papa will be so disappointed with me if I have to go back home!"

Merlin bit his lip. "I know a man in the royal city, a physician of the people. I'll write you a note for him and he'll find you a position in another household. You shouldn't stay here. Mordred will just make your life miserable." He snatched up some paper from a cabinet and wrote quickly, folding it and handing the message to Gwen. "David, could you take Gwen into town please? William will get her a place on the next postal carriage to Camelot but she can't stay here. She'll just be a target for Mordred's childish rage. I'd do it myself but I've been ordered by Mother to clean up the vase in Mordred's room."

An older maid scowled. "You don't need to do that, Merlin. We'll clean up the mess."

"No, May. If Mother found out that it wasn't me that cleaned up the vase then we'll all be punished. I'll do it. It's no problem."

Gwen grinned a little lopsided and threw her arms around the surprised young man. "Thanks you so much, Merlin. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Merlin smiled and patted her shoulder before pushing her away. If he didn't hurry then Nimueh would yell at him for being too slow. "Don't worry about it, Gwen. I hope Gaius is able to help you. I need to go and so should you. Best of luck in Camelot." Everyone in the kitchen watched Merlin snatch up a bucket and hurry out of the backdoor of the manor.

Merlin walked around the side of the house and through the outer iron gate up the path to the well. The dirt walkway curved gently up a hill, rising slowly above the house roof. The well stood next to a lone apple tree, now just starting to fruit, and Merlin could see the tops of the orchard trees behind the manor. When the sun set, this hill would be the last to be bathed in golden light before the sun sank beyond the horizon. He set his bucket down and then released the latch on the turn handle on the well. The scoop bucket fell with a plop into the water. Merlin drew the water out and poured it into his own bucket. "Spare an old woman a drink, my Lord?"

Merlin started at the scratchy voice and looked up in surprise. An old woman dressed in a ratty dress and thin shawl stood on the path from town. Her skin was wrinkly but her bright blue eyes stared at him with a clear mind. She was walking with a cane and trembled slightly. Had she walked all the way up the hill, all the way from town? "Are you alright?" asked Merlin. He reached forward and grabbed her elbow gently to support her. "Here, please sit down." Merlin led her to a rock and helped her sit. "You must be tired. Let me get you that drink." He fetched a metal cup from the notch in the well wall and dipped it into the bucket. Merlin took the cup to the older woman and supported her hand as she drank.

"Ah, thank you," said the old woman with a satisfied gasp.

Merlin smiled and glanced back toward the house. "If you'll come with me, I can get you a meal in our kitchen and you can rest awhile. Lettie will be glad for someone to talk to. More water?" He filled the cup again and turned back toward the old woman when a blinding white light shocked him into tripping over the bucket and falling to the ground.

When he could see again, Merlin found the old woman gone and stood in her place was a beautiful young woman. The woman had long dark hair slipping over her shoulders and wore a splendid green dress with a silver belt. What struck Merlin silent in astonishment were the two gossamer wings sprouting from her back, huge and glorious. She didn't look as if she fit correctly into the space she was standing in, the edges of her body blurred and Merlin couldn't tell where the bottom of her dress ended and the grass started. "Merlin," she greeted him. It spoke of a summer wind, warm and soft. It pulled on memories of first snows, pure and untouched. Merlin felt tears spring to his eyes for some reason. "You've been very gracious to a poor old woman, offering me water, food, and shelter. For that you shall be rewarded. As you offered me gifts, so shall you be given them in return." Merlin blinked up at the woman as she reached forward and caressed his cheek; the brush of a flower petal, the flutter of a bird's wing. Her fingertips sent warmth through his skin, down into his bones. "Thank you, Merlin." One last smile, the echo of a baby's first laugh, and the fairy faded from sight.

Merlin sat on the ground for several minutes, struck dumb and suddenly a little cold, until the spilt water began to seep into his trousers. He righted the bucket and blinked around the area. "What was that?" he asked himself. Something fell into his lap and Merlin looked down to find a gold coin, a sparkling diamond, and a rose bloom in his lap. He blinked down at them. "Where…?" A silver coin joined the pile in his lap. Slowly, Merlin raised a hand to his lips. "What…?" A blue sapphire hit his palm and rolled down his sleeve. Merlin stared at it before quickly clapping both hands over his mouth. Were those things falling from his lips? Merlin scrambled to his feet and raced back to the manor, forgetting the water bucket by the well.

When Merlin burst into the kitchen of the manor he startled the old cook into dropping a spoon into the soup pot. "Lettie!" cried Merlin. The cook watched a flower pop into existence from the young man's mouth and tumble to the ground. "Help!" A gold coin rolled across the floor and Merlin clapped his hands over his mouth.

"Merlin, goodness! What happened?" demanded Lettie. She guided the dark haired man to a stool and sat him down. "Calm down. That's it."

"I think a fairy enchanted me!" exclaimed Merlin. They both watched as coins, gems, and flowers dropped to the floor at his words.

Lettie picked up a perfect white lily and looked at it in astonishment. "Child," she breathed.

"An old woman appeared while I was at the well and asked for a drink. I gave it to her and offered her a meal in the kitchen but she turned into this beautiful fairy and told me I would be rewarded. Then she disappeared and now every time I speak a coin, gem, or flower falls out!" explained Merlin in a panicked voice.

"Okay! Stop speaking!" cried Lettie, chasing down some rolling coins. She quickly gathered up everything that had fallen and stuffed it into a nearby pot. "By the heavens, Merlin, I think you've had a fairy gift given to you. It's not unheard of for fairies to put such a spell on people they find worthy. It's a great honor."

"How do I stop it?" Merlin ignored the following _plink, plunk_ as some coins and gems fell to the floor again.

"Stop it?" echoed Lettie in surprise. "Why would you want to stop it?"

"I can't stay like this, Lettie! If my Mother found out…" _Plink, plunk, chunk_. Merlin pushed the rose and lily from his lap, looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh," breathed Lettie in distress. She shook some coins off her shoe and bit her lip. "Well, I suppose we could go back to the well and see if the fairy is still there or maybe go see a witch."

"Do you think that will help?" _Plink, plink_. Merlin looked down sourly at the gold and silver coins on his lap and handed them to a bemused Lettie.

"Merlin!" Both Lettie and Merlin looked up in mute horror. "Merlin!" Lady Nimueh's voice was coming closer as she yelled.

Merlin looked at Lettie in terror. "Help me," he hissed. A yellow gem and tiny purple flower fell from his lips.

Lettie pulled him up and pushed him across the kitchen floor. "Quickly! Into the store room." Merlin was pushed into the room and Lettie closed the door behind him. There was a pair of tiny windows up high in the store room, letting in a weak light. It smelled musty and Merlin fought not to sneeze as his mother's screeches grew closer and finally sounded in the kitchen. Lettie greeted her and Nimueh demanded to know where her son was. Merlin shut his eyes tightly and tried to make himself smaller.

"Merlin?" asked a soft voice behind him.

Merlin gasped and spun around. "Ally!" he cried at the maid. A brilliant opal bounced to the floor. Allison looked down at it in surprise, having just seen it pop into existence in front of Merlin's mouth like Lettie had moments ago. The door swung open harshly and Merlin spun back around. "Mother! Mordred!" _Plunk, chink_. Mother and two sons stared down at the glossy pearl and green emerald now sitting at Nimueh's feet.

"Merlin," said Nimueh slowly. "What happened?" Merlin clapped his hands over his mouth and stared at his mother with wide blue eyes. Nimueh glared and grabbed Merlin's wrists, yanking him forcibly from the small store room. "Tell me what happened!"

"Ow! Let go!" cried Merlin. A gold coin and two tiny yellow buttercup blooms fell through the air.

Nimueh stared at them, Mordred gaping behind her, and then shook Merlin. "How are you doing that? Speak!"

"There was a fairy at the well! She enchanted me!" A small rain of coins, gems, and flowers rolled across the kitchen floor. Mordred seemed to break out of his daze and snatched up some of the coins and gems. A few flowers were crushed under his boots. Allison slowly picked up the perfect pink rose bloom that had fallen at her feet, looking astonished.

"A fairy?" echoed Nimueh. "Why?" Merlin bit his lip and was shaken again for hesitating. "Why!"

"She asked for a drink of water and I gave it to her. She looked like a tired old woman and I offered her a meal and rest at the manor. Then she was suddenly a beautiful fairy and she said I would be rewarded. Then these things started falling from my mouth," Merlin explained in a hurry, terrified. A storm of coins, gems, and flowers rolled and bounced across the kitchen floor. By now, the rest of the household was crowded around the doors of the kitchen, staring at the young man with riches falling from his lips.

Nimueh released her young son and Merlin quickly dashed to the other side of the table. She too fell to her knees and snatched up as many coins and gems as she could. "You were given a fairy gift," growled Nimueh. "Mordred," she snapped.

The elder son looked up from a small pile of coins and gems. "What?" he whined.

"Go up to the well and watch for an old woman. Maybe if you hurry we can catch the fairy and you can be given the same gift," instructed Nimueh. "Be nice to the old woman, Mordred. She's a fairy in disguise." She yanked Mordred up from the floor and pushed him toward the door. "Hurry! Before she moves on!"

"But, Mother!" cried Mordred.

"Now!" Mordred flinched and raced out of the doorway. Nimueh glanced around at the gathered workers and narrowed her eyes. "If I find that one of you has a coin or gem in their possession I'll have you flogged! They're mine! Get out! Out!" she screamed. Everyone fled from the kitchen in fright. Merlin ran up the stairs, his eyes hot with tears and his mother's screaming ringing in his ears.

Mordred stumbled up to the well and glared around the area. He didn't see anybody and scowled. "Be nice to an old lady, Mother says. What old lady? This is all Merlin's fault. All he had to do was clean up my room. He's such an idiot." He kicked the side of the well.

"May I have a drink, young man?"

Mordred spun around but instead of an old woman he's been told to find he saw a young noble woman. The lady was fair of face and had a gentle smile, wearing a rich cloak. Mordred sighed. "Get it yourself," he said sourly. He sat on a rock and looked away, pouting.

"Can you help me?" asked the young woman again. "I cannot lift the handle to the pulley."

Mordred rolled his eyes, barely looking at her. "Look, just go down to the tavern in town. I'm not a servant and I'm waiting for someone. You're wasting my time."

"What a horrible child." A bright light filled the area and Mordred fell over his rock perch with a cry. When he looked up he saw that the woman had lost the cloak and two wings now shone on her back. She regarded Mordred with stony eyes, lips unsmiling.

"You're the fairy?" cried Mordred. "But you didn't look like an old woman!"

"Indeed," said the fairy coolly. "You too shall be rewarded with what you deserve. So you offered to me foul word, so shall your words create foul things." She began to glow, blinding the young human.

"No, wait!" cried Mordred. But it was too late, she was gone. Mordred stood and looked around. "What foul things?" A snake slid over Mordred's foot and he leapt back with a scream. "What's going on here!" This time, the young man saw the frog, beetle, and snake fall from the air in front of him and went mute with shock. Slowly, he put his hand up to his mouth and spoke; "What?" A slimy toad fell onto his palm and Mordred stared at it in horror. The toad croaked and stared up at him with annoyed bulbous eyes. Mordred dropped the amphibian with a cry. "Mother!" The black spider fell from his lips as Mordred raced back toward the manor.

Merlin looked up from where he was sitting stiffly in the corner of the parlor as he heard a ruckus in the hall. Nimueh was sitting on the couch, a pile of coins and gems in front of her. She stood as Mordred burst through the doorway. "Mordred? What happened?" she demanded.

The elder son threw himself at his mother. "I found the fairy but she gave me something awful!" Nimueh stared in shock as frogs and insects fell onto her lap as Mordred sobbed. "It's nothing like what she gave Merlin!" A snake coiled off Nimueh's knee and with a screech she pushed Mordred away from her and leapt up from the couch. "Mother?" cried Mordred. Another spider sprang from the young man's lips and scuttled under the rug.

Merlin shrank back from his mother's murderous look as she turned sharply toward him. "This is all your fault!" Nimueh screamed. "You lied to me!"

"No, Mother! I didn't!" cried Merlin. The sight of coins and gems falling from his lips only seemed to make Nimueh angrier and Merlin dodged away as she reached for him. "Mother!" The single pearl that fell disappeared among the insects created by Mordred sobbing words.

"Get out!" screamed Nimueh. "Get out of my house! You're no longer welcome here and I never want to see you again! Get out!" Merlin looked at his mother in astonishment. She picked up a vase and threw it at him, screaming all the while for him to leave. "Get out! Leave! Miserable child! I'll kill you! Out!" She knocked over a table holding a tea set and it crashed to the floor, crockery shards flying.

Merlin raced toward the door, his heart pounding. "You're mad!" An ornate box shattered near his head as Merlin disappeared out into the hallway. He ran down the corridor, tears clouding his eyes and fear making his heart pound. All he could think about was getting away, a flight response to danger. He burst from the outer door and hurried down the garden pathway to the gate. Merlin swung the gate open and ran away from the manor as fast as he could, hearing the sounds of things breaking back inside the house and the wail of his pitiful older brother. Over it he could hear the enraged and maddened screaming of his mother, still yelling she would kill him.

Blind terror carried Merlin far past the edge of the orchard, deaf to the calls and shouts of the workers he surprised with his flight. He ran through the darkening forest until a tree root managed to catch his foot and Merlin fell. His scream of surprise and fear produced a misshapen, cloudy quartz. It took several minutes lying among the leaf litter to calm his breathing and slow his heart. Merlin finally pushed himself up and leaned against a tree trunk, wincing at some bruises. His wrist gave a hard twinge and Merlin cradled it against his chest.

He looked around the gloomy forest, unsure which way he had come from. Not that he would return to the manor. Merlin dared not stay another minute in that house with his mother. He was sure she had lost her mind completely. But Merlin had fled Ealdor Manor without stopping for supplies. He had no food, no clothing, and nowhere to go. "What am I going to do?" he muttered. Merlin looked down at what his words produced, picking up a gold coin. Well, at least he would never want for money. All he had to do was speak and all the money he would ever need would fall from his lips.

But how would he buy things? If he asked the merchants for the items, then coins and gems would appear. Merlin could just imagine what an uproar such a phenomenon would cause. He'd be hunted down or…Merlin stopped his imagination from continuing. Shivering in the gathering cold, Merlin pressed himself back among the gnarled roots. How was having precious things fall from his lips a reward when it had cost him his only home?


	2. To Ealdor

Notes: The response from this has been wonderful and I thank everyone who reviewed, signed up for story alerts, or added me or this story to their favorites. I'm so pleased. Thank you.

*****

Merlin didn't know when or how he managed to fell asleep curled against the tree. He must have been exhausted because the next thing he knew it was dawn and birds were singing again. Merlin rubbed at his face and winced as he stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten since lunch the day before and he was starving. At the very least, he needed food and for that he would have to head into town. Merlin stood and dumped a bunch of gold coins and gems to the forest floor.

He paused, staring down at the coins and biting his lip. It would look very suspicious if he used a gold or silver coin in town. Merlin wasn't naϊve enough to think an observant thief wouldn't think a young man with coin to spare was a good mark. All it would take would be a single word in surprise and he'd be found out. He needed something else. "Copper coin," he said, concentrating. A honeysuckle flower and a moonstone fell to the forest floor. Merlin sighed. This could take awhile.

Merlin had a substantial pile of coins, gems, and flowers by the time he succeeded in producing a copper coin but Merlin was pleased that he was able to control the gift even a little. He popped out a few more copper coins before his stomach gave a monstrous rumble and Merlin finally left his hiding place to head for the town.

He knew he must look a mess, nothing like the noble family he was supposed to come from. But he brushed at his old clothing and hoped for the best considering he would have to procure food without saying a word. The town was busy by that time in the morning and people were quickly going about their business. Merlin tucked himself in the eve of a building lest he get run over. He edged himself down the road toward where he could see some colorful canopies and what he hoped was a market.

The smell of food hit Merlin like a brick and his stomach rumbled again. He found a fruit stall and was able to purchase an apple by the universal method of showing his money and pointing. Bread was harder because of the counter and the shop girl ended up presenting loafs around the area Merlin was pointing before the dark haired man nodded in relief. Cheese and some ham went about the same way but Merlin was able to purchase all of this without speaking a word.

It was later, while standing in front of the inn and determined not to spend another night in the forest, that Merlin found a real obstacle. It was busy in the inn and he couldn't hold the owner's attention long enough to get his wishes across. He sighed in frustration as someone yelled for more beer and he lost the attention of the apron wearing man again. Finally, getting angry, Merlin held up a gold coin in front of the man and suddenly had his complete attention. 'A room,' mouthed Merlin.

"A room?" asked the inn keeper. Merlin nodded in relief and watched his coin disappear. "Right this way, milord," said the man happily. Merlin followed him up the stairs and was shown a room. He sank into a chair, feeling exhausted with the effort he used to make himself understood. "A maid will be up soon, milord." Then the inn keeper was gone and Merlin was left alone.

Merlin concentrated and produced some more copper coins with a stray blue sapphire. He tossed it out the window before he could be seen with it. There was a knock on the door and Merlin almost called out before remembering himself and walking over to open the door. "Gwen!"

The dusky skinned young woman stared at the gold coin rolling across the floor before stomping her foot on it and pushing Merlin back into the room. "I'm so glad to see you, Merlin! Lettie was here last night just balling her eyes out and saying Lady Nimueh had killed you after you had gotten a gift from a fairy! It took May an hour to calm her down and tell me what really happened." She picked up her foot and looked down at the coin that had fallen from Merlin's lips when he had said her name in surprise. "I must admit I didn't believe the part about the fairy gift until just now."

"Gwen, I'm so glad to see you!" said Merlin. He sank down on a chair, feeling weak-kneed. "I wasn't sure what I was going to do and I didn't dare speak to anyone lest they find out about the gift."

Gwen watched as coins, gems, and flowers cascaded around Merlin's feet. "Yes, the inn keeper was talking about the simple idiot that paid for his room with a gold coin."

"I'm not a simple idiot!" cried Merlin. He brushed the pile of blue morning glories from his lap. "I've been given the most inconvenient gift ever!" Merlin sighed and closed his eyes in defeat as coins and gems flew around the room. "What are doing here, anyway?"

"David's sister is married to the town baker, who provides the inn with its bread and knew that the inn keeper needed a new serving girl because the last one left in a, umm, delicate way," answered Gwen, blushing a little at the end. She used her shoe to nudge all the coins and gems into a pile. "Do you mind?" she asked a little pleadingly.

Merlin waved a tired hand. "Take them," he muttered, adding another silver coin and diamond to the pile.

"One of these gold coins will pay all the taxes on the smithery for a whole year," Gwen said reverently. She stuffed all of them into her apron and looked sympathetically at a moping Merlin. "I'll get you some dinner and have the tub brought up for a bath. What are you going to do? May said Lady Nimueh was in a right mad way after you left. Maybe you shouldn't stay in town. There's no telling what she'd do if she caught wind you were here."

Merlin nodded. "I know. I've never seen Mother so…" He drifted off with a shutter. "I think I'll go to the royal city and ask Gaius for help." Merlin's smile was a little twisted as he flipped Gwen another gold coin. "It's not like I can't pay my own way."

Gwen sighed and looked sad. "I wish I could be more help but I don't want to leave my Papa alone." There was a yell from downstairs in the tavern and she jumped. "Better get back. Try not to talk, we don't want any more coins or gems rolling about." She scurried out of the door and Merlin bowed his head, feeling the weight of the world bend his neck.

Gaius would take him in, that much Merlin knew. Although he hated the idea of inconveniencing the old man, Merlin had nowhere else to go. Gwen was right, he couldn't stay in town. Not with his mother and older brother so close at Ealdor Manor. All it would take would be one rumor of him in town and there was no telling what Lady Nimueh would do. Merlin feared she was insane.

He could offer Gaius money for his stay, that was no problem. Perhaps the physician would even be able to stop the fairy gift or find a way for Merlin to hide it better. He had been so surprised when he saw Gwen at his door that he had spoken. It was just one word, her name, but he could imagine if he had spoken out in the market or down in the dining room. All those people able to see that coins and gems fell from his lips when he spoke. Merlin would have to be more careful.

A soft knock sounded on the door and then it opened. Another serving girl came, blinked curiously at Merlin, and set a tray of food on the table in front of him. She had no doubt already heard of the mute man staying up in the room. "Milord," she said with a curtsey. "We'll be bringing in the tub now."

Merlin nodded and the serving girl called out into the hallway. Two teenage boys heaved the tin tub in through the doorway and down in front of the fireplace. An older woman followed them in with the first two buckets of water. Merlin smiled at them, not saying a word, and caught the hand of the young serving maid. She looked at him in surprise and he pressed a copper coin into her palm. He did the same for the two boys and the woman who had carried the water up. They gave him pleased looks at the tips and thanked him before hurrying out of the door.

The food was a thick stew with vegetables and chunks of meat. There was bread and a flagon of watery wine. Merlin attacked the food with gusto. It had been a very long day and it was already evening. The boys reappeared a few times with more steaming water while Merlin ate. Finally, the bath was full and the older woman dragged in a screen to shield the hot bath. "The bath is ready, milord. I hope you enjoy it. If you leave your clothing on the chair by the door, we'll get them cleaned for you."

Merlin nodded as the woman picked up his empty tray and mouthed 'thank you' at her. They left, shutting the door, and Merlin undressed. He gratefully stepped into the hot water and sat in the tub. He was sore and had several scrapes from when he had run away from Ealdor Manor and his hysterical mother. The shallow cuts burned as Merlin cleaned them but the hot water felt so good that he ignored the slight pain. Warmth began to seep into Merlin's fingers and toes again.

The door to the room creaked open and Merlin froze. "Merlin?" called Gwen.

"Gwen?" echoed Merlin. A daisy fell to float gently across the water's surface.

"Yes," answered the maid, closing the door behind her. "Feeling better?"

"Very much. Thank you." They both ignored the sound of things falling into the bath water.

"I found some sleeping clothes for you and I'll see to having your clothing cleaned," said Gwen, shuffling around the room. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Gwen. Good night to you too," said Merlin. The door opened and closed again and Gwen was gone. Merlin fished the coins and gems from his bath and dumped them on the floor. He soaked in peace for a few minutes before the water began to cool and he was forced to get out. He found the drying sheet and long nightshirt Gwen had left on the bed. Clean and dressed again, Merlin hid the coins and gems in a drawer and fell onto the bed. It was early evening yet, much too early to sleep, but after the uncomfortable night out in the woods and the trials of the day Merlin found his eyes closing. He snuggled down in the bed and drifted off to sleep.

*****

It was the sound of someone moving around the room that woke Merlin. He yawned, feeling drowsy and comfortable. "What?" he mumbled. Something cold dropped onto his arm and Merlin slapped his hand over it, sitting up with a suddenly pounding heart. Had someone seen the green emerald fall from his lips? Someone had; a beaming Lettie was sitting on his bed. "Lettie!" cried Merlin, happy to see the old cook.

"Oh, child, am I ever happy to see you! We were so worried when you ran from the house and didn't come back the night before," said Lettie. She leaned forward and pulled Merlin into a hug. "We were so relieved when Gwen sent word that you were at the inn last night."

"Lettie," muttered Merlin, snuggling into the embrace. A silver coin rolled off the bed and dropped to the floor. "I've never been so frightened before. I didn't dare talk to anyone for fear of them seeing money drop from my mouth."

Lettie petted Merlin's dark hair. "I know, child. I know. It must have been hard. Are you going to go to Gaius in the royal city? It was the only place we could think that you would go for help."

Merlin nodded. "I am. Gaius has always been friendly with me, ever since Father died. I'm sure he'll put me up at least. Maybe he would even know how to break the fairy's gift." There was a knock at the door and Merlin flipped the blanket over the pile of coins and flowers his speech had created.

"Come," called Lettie.

The door opened and Gwen slipped in followed closely by May. The older maid grinned as she saw Merlin sitting on the bed and rushed over to hug him. "Merlin, I'm so glad to see you well!" They upset the hidden pile of riches and coins bounced across the floor.

Gwen quickly stepped on them before they could roll too far and placed a leather travel pack on the table. "The servants at Ealdor Manor got some of your clothing and a coat. I've placed some food in there for you but, well, I guess money won't be a problem for you. So you can buy more on the way." Gwen looked sadly at Merlin. "I wish you didn't have to go but Lady Nimueh is still having some sort of fit back at the house."

Lettie nodded. "Absolutely nutters. Mordred has locked himself in his room while Lady Nimueh rants downstairs and breaks things." She made a disgusted face. "And frogs and things still pop from Mordred's mouth when he speaks. We're having trouble getting all the mice out at this point."

Merlin smiled sadly. "I don't dare stay. I fear what she would do to me if she did find me. It seems like my getting this fairy gift has sent my Mother straight into insanity. I almost feel sorry for Mordred." The three women were kind enough not to pose their feelings about poor Mordred. The elder brother had made their lives difficult and strenuous since childhood.

"The weekly carriage left two days ago, so you'll have to walk," said Gwen. "But you should be in Ashshire before nightfall. May was able to grab a small pad of paper and a pencil from your room, so that should help you communicate with people."

Lettie grabbed Merlin's hand. "If you need anything or get in trouble then be sure to send a message back. We may be but servants and maids but we'll help any way we can."

"Thanks Lettie," said Merlin, throwing his arms around the old cook again.

Gwen grinned. "Get dressed and I'll bring up breakfast. Your gold coin will pay for your room and food and then some. Not that Ivan will tell you that."

Merlin smiled back at her. "Thanks Gwen," he said. He looked sourly down at his blanket, which sparkled up at him with coins and gems. "Feel free to keep whatever you find."

The women laughed. "None of us will have to work another day in our lives if you keep this up, child," said Lettie. She fingered a gold coin.

"Then, by all means! Lets talk some more and I'll pay your wages for life!" said Merlin, happy that someone was gaining from his fairy gift. He tossed off the blanket in a shower of coins and gems and laughed.

Merlin dressed and ate, shoving the pile of money and riches that appeared as he spoke at the girls. He was delighted to give the treasures to the only women who shown him love. It was late morning when the door suddenly burst open. Merlin froze, thinking that it was the inn keeper, Ivan, or any of the town's people that had figured out his gift. Instead, it was one of the stableboys from Ealdor Manor, David. The curly haired young man didn't even blink at the coins and gems around the room, having witnessed the fairy gift in the kitchen two days before. He looked at Merlin, terror on his face. "Lady Nimueh is heading into town with Mordred!" he exclaimed.

Merlin bit his lip and reached for his boots. "I take it she's not any more sane than she was the day before yesterday?"

"No. No, in a big way," answered David.

"You'll have to leave the town without being seen by her," said Lettie.

"I can get you to the main road outside of town," said Gwen. She pulled off her white apron and threw it at May. "You two stay here and clean up all the coins and gems. If Ivan sees them he'll think we're stealing and then we'll really be in trouble. David, go back outside and watch Lady Nimueh. Keep track of her."

Merlin pulled on the coat that Lettie and May had brought him from the manor and picked up his leather pack. "I'm going to miss you both so much," he said to the two older ladies.

Lettie and May hugged him, shuffling toward the door where Gwen was glancing into the hallway. "Good bye, child," muttered Lettie.

"We'll see each other again," reassured May. "With the money you gave us we'll all be able to take a vacation to the royal city to see you."

"We need to go now," hissed Gwen. May and Lettie pressed kisses to Merlin cheeks and pushed him out of the door. Gwen pulled Merlin away from the main staircase and slipped the both of them down the narrow back stairs. They hurried through the kitchen and out the back door, ignoring the startled calls of the other inn workers. "We'll have to go down behind the stables but we should be able to avoid the main street," Gwen said.

They both froze as a familiar voice screeched through the air, "Merlin, where are you?" Gwen yanked Merlin down the alley, running away from the area around the tavern. She hoped May and Lettie had enough time to clean the room Merlin had stayed it, removing all of the coins and gems. Merlin would never get out of the town if Ivan or anybody found out about the fairy gift. They had to hurry. "Merlin! Come here!"

"Not on your life," muttered Merlin, taking a turn on Gwen's heels. A silver coin, blue sapphire, and red poppy fell to the dirt pathway. They raced away behind the baker's building, Nimueh's voice falling silent behind them. They came up behind the rambling stable building, startling a horse being groomed into neighing and rearing away from its post. Merlin clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling an apology and leapt over a saddle to follow Gwen. The edge of the town neared and they ran across the grassy area to the trees.

Gwen spun around and scanned the road out of town. Merlin did the same, sure that his mother and older brother would appear at any moment to drag him back to the manor. Gwen sighed and pushed at his shoulder. "I think we outran them or they're still at the inn. If you hurry, they'll never find you."

Merlin grabbed the surprised girl up in a hug. "Thanks," he said, releasing her. A lily fell to the forest floor. He glanced toward the road into town and then jogged the opposite direction into the trees.

"Take care, Merlin!" cried Gwen as he disappeared. Merlin waved back at her and then Gwen raced away from the trees, heading back into town.

Merlin hurried through the trees, glancing anxiously back over his shoulder to Ealdor. He still expected his mother to appear out of the gloom like some mad demon. Finally, he edged back toward the road, afraid of traveling through the woods too long lest he lose the path completely. On the road, Merlin paused, the fact that he'd just left the only home and family he'd ever known hitting him. He wouldn't miss his mother or Mordred, but he could feel his heart ache for Lettie, May, and the others. The servants and workers of Ealdor Manor had been his caregivers and family for his whole life. He'd probably never see any of them again.

Merlin wiped at his face and resolutely headed down the road toward the royal city. If he could reach Gaius, maybe the old man would be able to help him get rid of the fairy gift. He hoped so. He didn't look forward to spending the rest of his life worrying how people would react when they found out money fell from his lips when he spoke.


	3. The Riders & To Ashshire

A few hours later, Merlin paused by the side of the road to eat a piece of bread and rest. Gwen had said he would reach Ashshire before night fell if he didn't dawdle but Merlin hadn't seen any road markers to indicate how much further he had to go. What would he do if he got stuck out in the forest at night again? He also needed more food and something to drink. Merlin would have to purchase a water skin. The young man sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

He wondered if Ashshire had carriage service or if he would miss the mail coach again? The thought of having to walk all the way to Camelot was not one Merlin relished. He stood and brushed off his clothing. Settling the pack on his shoulders again, Merlin resumed walking.

Merlin had been alone on the road so long that the faint sound of horses and men caused him to stop walking. A moment later, Merlin saw a group of riders appear around the long bend in the road. Merlin forced himself to continue walking, keeping his gaze on the ground. The men were talking among themselves, faint laugher sometimes drifting among them. They wore swords and had crossbows attached to their saddlebags. Merlin thought they were perhaps noblemen, sons of wealthy houses, out on a hunt or ride for entertainment. The dark haired man felt shabby next to them and wrapped long fingers around the hem of his jacket. The Emrys family was a noble family but Merlin knew he didn't look it.

Merlin couldn't resist glancing up at the riders as they passed him, curious despite himself. The lead rider was staring right at him and Merlin almost tripped over his feet. The rider was blond, sitting easily on his horse in a way Merlin knew bespoke a confidence in the saddle. Merlin mostly ended up on the ground when he tried to ride, either falling or being tossed. One brow rose over a blue eye and Merlin felt himself flush, jerking his head down. He pressed his lips together and walked past the riders with a stiff back.

Merlin risked a glance over his shoulder when he was some distance away and found that one of the other riders had turned in his saddle to look at Merlin. A man with dark hair and eyes who grinned when he found Merlin looking at him. Merlin paused on the road, surprised, and the man waved a little before the group disappeared behind some trees. Merlin rubbed his nose and then sighed, continuing down the road toward Ashshire.

Merlin couldn't pinpoint when the three men started walking behind him, lost in thought and not paying attention, but suddenly they were there. Merlin didn't notice them at first, walking some distance behind him. He glanced back at them but Merlin didn't recognize them from Ealdor and they weren't speaking to each other. It was probably nothing but Merlin's paranoia. Still, Merlin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and felt uncomfortable. Casually, the dark haired man drifted from the road and into the trees along the road. Merlin would wait for the three men to pass by and then continue on.

When he heard one of the men curse and the sound of running footsteps following him, Merlin broke into a run as well. Merlin raced toward the thicker trees farther from the road, running as fast as he could. People might see Merlin as a weak beanpole but his long legs made speed easy. He dove into the gloom of the tall trees, ducking around wide trunks in an effort to lose the three men.

Merlin didn't know if the men chasing him knew about his fairy gift or if he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. There was no wish to find out. Heart pounding, he dropped into a dry creek bed and looked back. Merlin could see one of the men to his far right, scanning the trees for their would-be prey. Merlin ducked down and headed in the other direction along the creek. The dark haired man tried to remain silent, lest he give away his gift and his position.

One of the men gave a cry, calling to his fellows, and Merlin gave up stealth for speed. He tore down the creek bed as fast as he could. Another of the men appeared on the creek bank and jumped at Merlin, cursing as he fell. The bandit caught Merlin's pack with one hand and they both fell to the rocky ground. Pain shot up Merlin's hands as he scrambled to his feet, faster than his attacker, and fairly threw himself up the creek side. "God damn you," shouted the bandit, lunging for and missing Merlin's pant leg. "Stop!"

Merlin ran from the creek bed, hearing multiple footsteps behind him. The bandits were so close that Merlin felt the back of his head itch with their angry glares. Any moment he expected one of them to close the distance and jump upon his back, wrestling him to the ground. He ran faster, his breath tearing out of his lungs. He couldn't stop, he didn't dare stop. It took the ground disappearing from under his feet for Merlin to stop running. Then he was falling down a grassy slope, stunned into stillness at the bottom.

After a moment, Merlin rolled over and looked up the slope he'd fall down, hearing the shouts of his pursuers but not seeing them. He stood, gritting his teeth against a pain in his leg, and hurried into the cover of some trees and bushes. Merlin leaned against a tree trunk and then sank to the ground, exhausted from his flight and now in pain. He warily watched the slope for the three men. They were calling and cursing to each other, stomping loudly through the leaves. Merlin really didn't want to be caught by the angry men now, there was no telling what they would do to him now besides rob him.

Merlin edged deeper into the ferns, scooting back as his leg burned in pain. He glanced down at it and was dismayed to find blood on his torn pant leg. It would slow him if he was forced to run again. One of the men appeared on top of the slope and Merlin froze, feeling his heart nearly stop. He hoped the three men would give up, would deem their prey too much trouble by this point. But it seemed that anger carried them now.

It was only the continuous thought that he must not speak that stopped Merlin from screaming when a hand touched his shoulder. Merlin spun, sure that one of the bandits had snuck up behind him, but the man peering at him through the gloom of the thicket was not one of the men now pursuing Merlin through the forest. It was the blond from the group of riders he'd passed before. Merlin blinked at him in astonishment.

"Are you alright?" asked the blond man softly. Since this was not one of the men that had pursued him from the road there was a chance he might help Merlin escape. The dark haired man shook his head frantically, pointing back up the slope. How did a person convey they needed to be rescued from murderous thieves without being able to say anything? The blond man looked confused as Merlin waved his hands and pointed back up the slope he'd fallen down. "Are you injured? Can you not speak?" he asked.

Merlin sighed in frustration. He glanced down at his leg, now seeping red blood onto the leaves, and shook his head. The blond man hissed and shifted forward to look at Merlin's leg. The scent of clean skin and wood smoke filled Merlin's nose as the man gently pulled aside the torn cloth. A long gash traveled up Merlin's calf and the dark haired man winced at seeing it. "That looks nasty," muttered the blond man. Up the slope, the three thieves yelled to each other, drawing the man's gaze to the area. "Yes, the bandits. We saw them before, chasing you through the forest." He looked reassuringly at Merlin. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Merlin found himself nodding in a daze at the other man. There was a slight noise and Merlin looked up to find the other riders he'd seen on the road crouched in the bushes behind them. Then one of the bandits slid down the slope and the blond man stood. Merlin watched as he drew his sword and stepped forward. "Thievery is against the law, my friends," he said. "I'm afraid I have to place you under arrest."

Apparently, Merlin had also run into a complete idiot. From the top of the slope appeared the last two men and they slid down to join their acquaintance. The three men that had chased Merlin through the woods all grinned nastily to each other, pulling knives. "We'll see about that, friend," taunted one of the thieves.

Several of the riders lying low in the bushes stood up, revealing themselves to the bandits. The blond man glanced back at them. "Somehow, I don't think things are going to be in your favor." Now, the thieves were shifting nervously. With a shared look between the three men, the broke apart and ran. The blond man cursed. "After them!" He and several members of the riding party raced up the slope after the escaping thieves.

Two of the men stayed behind and one of them knelt by Merlin's side. "Are you aright? We saw you fall several times." It was the man that had been looking back at Merlin on the road, the one who had waved. "I'm Lancelot and this is Kay," the man said, gesturing up at the other rider still with them. Kay was also a blond, but wore his hair longer than their apparent leader did and the color was slightly darker. He grinned as Lancelot introduced them and Merlin found himself smiling back.

"It looks like you've got quite a lot of scrapes," commented Kay. Merlin looked down to find his hands dirt covered with tiny cuts bleeding sluggishly. Something had torn out his jacket and shirt at his elbow and a small gash bled beneath the cloth. All at once, everything began to hurt and Merlin winced, biting his lip as several cuts began to sting. Kay grimaced in sympathy.

"Our horses are nearby," said Lancelot. "We can treat some of your wounds with our supplies, if you want. You should probably see a doctor in Ealdor." Merlin flinched for a different reason then pain at those words. He couldn't return to Ealdor.

"You're awfully quiet," said Kay with a frown. "Are you hurt somewhere else?" Merlin smiled at their concerned faces and shook his head, trying to mouth as clearly as possible that he was fine. Kay blinked. "You really can't talk, can you?" Merlin bit his lips, asking himself if he wanted to lie and indicate he couldn't speak or tell the true, speaking and reveal the fairy's gift. These men seemed honorable but Merlin couldn't chance how they might react to coins and gems falling from his mouth. Merlin shook his head again, his smile twisting a little. He looked down as the two men glanced at each other in discomfort, feeling his face flame.

"Come on. Can you stand?" asked Lancelot, barreling through the awkward pause. Merlin shifted against the tree and pushed himself up, feeling his leg burn. Lancelot grabbed his uninjured elbow and steered him farther into the ferns.

Somewhere else in the forest was the sudden sound of shouting and the unmistakable sound of swords clashing. Merlin glanced back toward the slope the other riders had disappeared up with concern. "It's okay. They can handle a few thieves," assured Kay. They emerged into a clearing where several horses where standing placidly in a group, waiting for their riders to return. Kay took a water skin from a horse's saddle and splash water over Merlin's hands, cleaning off the mud. The cuts imminently began to sting fiercely and Merlin hissed.

"Kay! Lancelot! Where are you?" Some of the horses snorted as the shout bounced around the forest. Merlin looked up as Lancelot patted at his hands with a cloth, a loose bandage around his leg.

Kay capped the water skin they had been using and stood. "We're with the horses Arthur," he called back.

Merlin heard the sound of hurried footsteps through the leaves and turned to see the blond rider burst into the clearing. "Have you seen…?" The rider's eyes landed on Merlin and he paused before looking relieved. "There you are! I thought you might have wandered off somewhere like a fool." Merlin scowled, realizing his would-be rescuer was a bit rude.

"Arthur," said Lancelot in a chiding tone. Kay chuckled at them both. Footsteps approached and Merlin recognized the other riders entering the clearing, three of them dragging the thieves behind them like trussed up turkeys.

"They were not nearly as bad as the reports made them out to be," commented a man with a neat beard clipped close to his face. He tossed the thief he was hauling onto the back of a horse.

"Hoping for more of a challenge, Gawain?" asked a young rider with curly hair, dragging his own thief across the ground.

"I was hoping for something more than these blackguards!" Gawain brushed off his leather jacket in annoyance and his gaze fell upon Merlin. "Well, well. How is our lost lamb doing?" Merlin's face went from curious to stormy and he scowled up at the smiling rider.

"Oh, I don't think he liked being called a lost lamb, brother," said the last rider to arrive in the little clearing. Gawain and this rider claiming to be his sibling had dark hair but the younger was clean shaven.

"Gawain, Gareth, that's enough," snapped Arthur.

"Percival," said Lancelot, looking to the curly haired rider. "Help secure our guests to the horses. We need to get this man to a doctor in Ealdor." Merlin felt himself turn white and Lancelot looked at him in concern. He could not go back to Ealdor. There was no telling how furious and insane his mother had become when she realized he'd escaped the town and disappeared. He couldn't go back after he'd so narrowly escaped.

"Ashshire is closer," said Percival, grunting as the thief he was pulling along bucked and muttered around his gag. "Shut up. Besides, I don't think Ealdor has its own doctor." Merlin sagged as the rider unwittingly gave him his salvation.

"Then we'll go to Ashshire," said Arthur carelessly. "We have to take these criminals to the sheriff anyway. We'll take him to the doctor at the same time." The blond rider gestured down at Merlin and the dark haired man scowled again. His rescuer was a prat, a complete prat. Merlin thought he would probably be better off if he was nowhere near the group of riders. Merlin was surprised when Arthur boldly walked over and reached a hand toward him. "You can ride with me," the blond said, grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him to his feet. Lancelot and Kay both frowned, which made Merlin confused, as Arthur pulled him over to his horse. "Mount up," ordered Arthur, swinging himself up into the saddle and pulling Merlin up behind him.

Merlin was nervous. He was still worried about revealing the fairy gift but he would never make it to Ashshire before nightfall if he was forced to walk now. Precious time had been lost evading the bandits and now Merlin needed a doctor or at the very least supplies to see to his leg himself. Merlin bit his lip as he sat on the horse, feeling it shift under him, and grabbing tightly onto the back of Arthur's jacket. He had not been upon many horses in his lifetime and had forgotten how high off the ground they stood. Merlin almost jerked off the back of the horse when Arthur reached behind and drew his hands forward around his waist. "It's okay. Hold onto me and you won't fall. Llamrei is a good horse with an easy gait. You'll be fine," muttered Arthur. He raised his voice to speak to the riding party around them. "Let's get these thieves to Ashshire and the local law. Then we can see about lodgings for the night and some food."

There were agreeable grumbles from the riders as they mounted their own horses and the group headed back to the road. They rode calmly out of the forest back to the road and Merlin gritted his teeth as Arthur pushed his horse into a trot. It was very uncomfortable after his panicked rush through the forest and fall down the slope. The pain from the wound on his leg traveled up his knee and through his thigh.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur suddenly. Merlin blinked, noticed how tightly he was holding onto the blond man's waist and loosened his grip. Arthur glanced at him over his shoulder and Merlin nodded. Arthur frowned. "Can you really not speak?" Merlin was determined to keep the fairy gift secret and shook his head. Arthur looked saddened by that. "I'm so sorry," he muttered. Merlin shrugged.

"Were you traveling to Ashshire alone?" asked Lancelot. Merlin turned toward him and nodded. Lancelot looked concerned at Merlin. "You had no companions?" Merlin dropped his eyes and shook his head. Some of the women from the manor might have gone with him if he pressed but Merlin knew they didn't want to be separated from their families. Their whole lives were in Ealdor. As Merlin's had been until a few days ago. Lancelot sighed. "We don't even know your name." Merlin smiled at him and raised both hands. He pressed his thumbs together and flapped his fingers. "A bird?" Merlin nodded and replaced his hands around Arthur's waist.

"You're name is Bird or you're named after a bird?" asked Kay in confusion. Merlin tired to mouth the word 'after' as clearly as he could. "After a bird. Robin?" Merlin shook his head.

"Sparrow?" suggested Lancelot. Merlin stuck out his tongue, showing his opinion of that suggestion.

"Cardinal?" Merlin sighed as Percival added his idea and shook his head.

Merlin took one hand and drew with a finger on Arthur's back a careful 'M'. Arthur jerked his shoulder in surprise. "What are you doing?" the blond demanded. Merlin hit him lightly and drew the 'M' again. "M?" asked Arthur. Merlin smiled and nodded, drawing an 'E' next. Arthur repeated that and Merlin drew out an 'R' for the next letter. "Merlin?" guessed Arthur, much to the dark haired man's pleasure. Merlin grinned and nodded. "Well, nice to meet you Merlin," said Arthur with a cheeky smile.

"What an unusual name," said Lancelot. Merlin rolled his eyes at him just as they reached the edge of the forest. Sunlight fell upon them and they blinked across a green field dotted with white sheep. Lancelot shaded his eyes with his hand and searched the horizon. "There's Ashshire," he said, pointing to a mass of red brick and rising smoke in the distance. "Another hour's ride and we should reach the town well before the sun sets."

"Good. I was not looking forward to sleeping on the ground," said Kay. Merlin silently agreed with him, happy to see civilization.

"Come on, I can practically smell dinner," said Arthur, urging his horse forward. They rode past several farms, many of the people working stopped to stare at them as they went down the road. They must have been a sight, in Merlin's opinion. Three men trussed up like turkeys and a dark haired man with blood dripping down his leg. He was surprised the local law hadn't met them on the edge of town. Arthur guided Llamrei down the dirt street carefully, edging around the milling town folk. "Gawain," he called back over his shoulder. "Some of you take our three friends here to the town hall and hand them over to the sheriff. Let them deal with it. I'll take Merlin to the doctor and get his leg seen to. We'll meet back at the inn. Tell the inn keeper to prepare food for us."

Lancelot and Kay didn't budge as the rest of the riders directed their horses and the thieves down the street toward a large building that Merlin assumed was the town hall. Merlin couldn't see Arthur roll his eyes in front of him. The doctor, or what passed for a doctor in this town, was on the main road in a gray stone house. It was identified by the Asclepius sign, the twin snakes climbing up the staff carved into dark wood and painted red. Arthur dismounted, kicking his leg over his horse's head and dropping gracefully to the ground. Merlin blinked at him as Arthur then turned and reached up, grabbing him around the waist. "Easy now," muttered the blond. "Your leg is not going to be happy with you after all that riding."

Arthur eased Merlin down to the ground, easily baring his weight and lowering him carefully. Even then, the moment Merlin's foot touched the ground he felt pain race up his leg and gasped. He stumbled and would have fallen if Arthur hadn't grabbed him around the shoulders. Merlin whimpered and then bit his lip as his leg throbbed, the pain drumming up into his head. Arthur guided him through the door and into the cool of the building. "Doctor?" called the blond.

Kay disappeared into the building's interior, calling for the physician. Arthur led Merlin through the front room and lowered the dark haired man to a bed, lifting the injured leg up onto the mattress. Lancelot unwrapped the makeshift bandage around Merlin's leg and Merlin bit his lip as the wound burned. He was worried that he would shout if it hurt too much and then who knew what would pop out of his mouth. Kay reappeared with an older man with a gray beard and Arthur stood to explain what had happened to the doctor. Merlin thumped his head back onto the pillow and wished desperately that he were already in the royal city with Gaius.

The doctor cleaned the wound on Merlin's leg, the dark haired man basically biting through his lip to remain silent. He announced that the cut did not need stitches and added a cleansing herb oil before wrapping it in a new clean bandage. "Stay off the leg for a few days and see me again soon. Keep the wound clean. If you have any swelling come back and we'll use a poultice. You should be fine," said the doctor.

Merlin nodded, feeling tired and hungry. Dusk had fallen, the western sky burning pink, by the time Merlin limped out of the doctor's building with Arthur's aid. "Come on, the inn is not far from here and I could really use some food," said Arthur. Merlin nodded in agreement, he was starving. He hadn't eaten since he'd stopped on the road for a bite of bread and cheese that afternoon. Merlin would give anything to just get some food and then a soft bed to rest his aching body on, even ask for it aloud.

The inn was crowded and Lancelot and Kay buffered Merlin and Arthur from the press of people. They easily found the large table the rest of their group was sitting around and headed that way. Kay hit the shoulder of one of the men. "Move Percival," he said. The rider jumped from his chair and Arthur lowered Merlin into the seat. The dark haired man gave the displaced rider a sorry look but the other man just waved his apology off, pushing Gareth over on a bench to make room for himself. There was good natured laugher as everybody rearranged themselves for the new arrivals.

Gawain leaned forward; "How is the leg, Merlin?" Merlin smiled sickly at him, feeling drained from being poked at.

"The wound was not too bad," said Kay. A jug of watery wine sat on the table and he poured a cup before sitting it down in front of Merlin. "The doctor cleaned the leg and wrapped it."

"Luckily it didn't need stitches," said Lancelot. "He just has to stay off of it." Several men expressed their satisfaction with this announcement. "Do you have family in Ashshire, Merlin?" Merlin swallowed some wine and shook his head.

"You'll stay with us tonight then," said Kay with a huge smile. Merlin glanced at a silent Arthur, sipping some mead in another chair, and smiled at Kay. He would have to stay at the inn anyway, he saw no reason not to stay in the company of the men that had helped him so much for just one more night.

"Where are you headed, if not here?" asked Gawain, leaning past his brother to speak. Merlin frowned and put his drink down, searching through his jacket. "Do you need something?" Merlin shook his head and pulled out the pad of paper and pencil May and Lettie had given him before he'd had to run from Ealdor. He wrote quickly and then handed the page to Gawain, hoping he could read. "The royal city," read the man easily, much to Merlin pleasure. Not everyone could.

"Do you have family there?" asked Gareth. Merlin shook his head and scribbled again. "Ah, a friend. Who?" Merlin squeezed the answer along the bottom of the page, not wanting to waste paper.

Kay leaned forward and squinted. "Gaius, the physician. We know him. He…" Kay suddenly winced and glared at Gawain sitting across from him. Gawain gave the blond rider a stern look in return.

Merlin was confused and scribbled on the paper again, shoving the page under Lancelot's nose. He sighed and nodded. "Yes, we come from Camelot."

Merlin cocked his head in what he hoped was a clear question but Arthur finally spoke up, "It's not important, Merlin. What is important is that we have no food yet. Inn keeper! Where is our meal?" The other men at the table called loud inquires as well and Merlin sat back with a frown.

If these men were from the royal city, did that mean they were heading that way now? Could Merlin beg a ride from them all the way to Camelot? Did he dare stay with them that long? What if he forgot himself and spoke? What would they do when they learned about the fairy gift? The draw of easily obtained riches was deep and dark and Merlin feared that even good men would fall under the sway of greed. Merlin couldn't chance it. As much as he liked the men, he would have to leave them and continue on his way alone.

The food came, bowls of thick stew and a mutton leg with a loaf of bread. It made Merlin's mouth water and he smiled as the serving girl placed a bowl in front of him. The dark haired man ate his fill of the hearty stew, listening to the others at the table joke loudly. Merlin grinned, amused by their rough humor and easy manner with each other. But it wasn't too late in the evening before Merlin found himself stifling yawns. It had been a long and harrowing day; with his flight from Ealdor, the journey down the road, and then being attacked by bandits. Arthur noticed their guest's waning attention and slumping shoulders. The blond gestured to a worker and asked if their beds were ready.

Merlin jumped a little when a hand settled on his shoulder and looked up at Arthur. "Come, I'll take you up to the room. You're about to fall asleep in the chair." Merlin nodded and pushed himself up, hissing as his leg protested and the wound pulled. Arthur grabbed his arm and helped him to limp around the table and toward the stairs. Lancelot and Kay both called goodnight, deep into their cups. Several of the others echoed the farewell between hiccups. "Sorry, they are a little over boisterous tonight. The excitement from this afternoon has got their blood racing with no outlet." Merlin shook his head and smiled, trying to show he didn't mind and it was okay.

They hobbled up the stairs, Merlin leaning on Arthur. The dark haired man's leg protested the movements up the steps, sensitive from being prodded at the doctor's building. The upstairs hall was dim and Merlin blinked in the gloom. Arthur ran his hand along the wall until he came to the right door and nudged it open, guiding Merlin inside. The room had several narrow beds along both walls. A washstand stood between the windows on the outer wall and an iron stove squatted in the far corner. Arthur led Merlin over to the bed closest to the stove and helped him sit on the edge. "Okay?" asked the blond.

Merlin nodded, seeing his travel pack sitting by the end of the bed. Arthur went to the washstand and poured some water into the basin. "I'll let you wash up and change. If you need anything, just…" Arthur trailed off, embarrassed that he almost suggested Merlin could just call if he needed anything. Merlin gave him a small smile, showing that it was okay. The dark haired man pressed his lips together and gave a soft whistle. Arthur grinned, his shoulders relaxing. "Whistle then. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Arthur left and Merlin sighed. The dark haired man eased his jacket from his shoulders, feeling sore all over from the fall and then riding Arthur's horse. Merlin looked up at the doorway, smiling softly as he thought about the blond man that had rescued him from bandits and been such a help that day. Softly, Merlin said a single word, "Arthur." A red ruby dropped onto the blanket and Merlin picked it up, turning it in the candle light and watching the red light dance from the gem. Merlin hid the ruby in his bag and undressed. The trousers were ruined, the leg shredded under the knee, and would now only be good for rags. He splashed water on his face, standing on one leg in front of the washstand, and slipped on a nightshirt.

Merlin lay down in the bed and snuggled into the blankets, feeling warm, full, and incredibly tired. He was asleep before Arthur came sneaking back in. The blond walked softly over to the bed Merlin was occupying and checked to see if he was comfortable. Arthur then settled on the bed next to Merlin's, relaxing back and crossing his ankles. He was awake to glare a warning when the door creaked open a few hours later, admitting a group of tip-toeing drunk men. They didn't dare speak or laugh under Arthur's quailing stare. They slunk silently, if a bit unsteadily, to the beds and fell into them. Soon, the room was filled with snores and unconscious mutters. Arthur glanced at Merlin but the dark haired man didn't stir at the others' entrance. Arthur stood and blew out some of the candles, turning an oil lantern down low. He then slipped off his boots and climbed into bed, following the others into sleep.

**Notes:** _Your reviews have continued to be awesome and I'm so pleased that everyone is enjoying this story. Please, continue to read and leave your comments. Comments are life blood for a writer, even one just writing fanfiction._


	4. Running To Nowhere

Merlin woke when dawn was just arriving, the room gloomy and grey. He yawned and sat up, hearing and feeling every bone in his back pop. He stifled a hiss, glancing at the other beds. Nobody moved and Merlin smiled. He crept from his bed and dressed, pulling on his other pair of trousers and a blue tunic. The pad of paper and pencil were fished from his coat and a simple 'thank you' written on the page. The short message was left on the bed with three gold coins while Merlin quietly left the room.

Merlin went downstairs and found the sleepy inn keeper and two serving girls already up. He wrote down what he wished and gave the paper to the inn keeper only to find he couldn't read. Merlin resorted to mouthing slowly and gesturing. The inn keeper and serving girls were irritated with him but Merlin managed to make them understand he wanted a pack of food and a container of water. The oil pack contained some bread, cheese, and some salted meat and Merlin gave them a gold coin in repayment. He quickly left the inn before they could get over the shock of the payment.

Ashshire was foggy this early in the morning and Merlin almost walked past the doctor's building. He knocked and a young girl answered. She blinked up at him while Merlin blinked down at her, wondering if he could make her understand he wanted the doctor. The girl sighed and walked back into the building, leaving the door open, and yelled something into the quiet house. Merlin winced but entered the house behind her, closing the door. The same doctor appeared sleepily from another room, sipping something hot from a mug, and recognized Merlin from yesterday.

"Hello, young man. How's the leg?" The doctor was surprised when Merlin took out his paper pad and wrote that he was here to get the wound cleaned and the dressing changed before his left the town. "Very well, take a seat," said the doctor, peering up at Merlin from under bushy eyebrows. Merlin smiled, reminded of Gaius, and sank onto the chair. The doctor rolled up Merlin's pant leg and took off the bandages from yesterday. They were spotted with blood in a few places. "You can write," observed the doctor. "I'm assuming you can also read?" Merlin nodded warily. "You're no simple peasant, are you?" muttered the doctor, seemingly to himself. Merlin designed to ignore him and the doctor didn't speak about it again. He cleaned the wound, pronouncing it healing well, and wrapped a clean bandage around Merlin's leg. "If you're traveling, then I suggest you clean and redress the wound tonight. Dirt and dust will get into the bandage no matter how well it's wrapped," advised the doctor. Merlin nodded and handed him another gold coin. Merlin would have to speak sometime soon, he was running out of money again. The doctor stared down at the coin and nodded slightly. "Good day, sir," he called out to Merlin's retreating back.

Morning was in full force by now, the sun burning off the fog and several people out along the sidewalks. Merlin made his way down to the postal office, trying not to limp and hoping there was a passenger carriage leaving Ashshire or that he could purchase a place on the mail coach. He wasn't picky. The clerk at the postal office could read, much to Merlin's relief, and there was a passenger carriage leaving in a few minutes. He would be the only passenger. Merlin paid for his ticket to Whitley, as far as this carriage went but a good deal closer to Camelot than he was now.

Merlin entered the carriage awkwardly by putting his good leg on the step and basically throwing himself inside, hoping not to have to use his injured leg. The wounded leg ached horribly with all the walking Merlin had done that morning and he wasn't sure it would bear his weight. The driver gave him an odd look, which Merlin grimaced at, before closing the door. The carriage fell into gloom and Merlin set his bag by his feet, leaving the curtains drawn and the interior dark. The carriage rocked and the horses snorted before Merlin was thrown back into his seat and the carriage moved forward.

Merlin sighed, peeking out to see Ashshire drift past the window before they were out in farmland. The occasional house could be seen in the middle of green fields and Merlin could hear the lowing of cows. He sipped from his water and ate some bread and cheese, finding a small apple in the food packet. When another peek through the window found the scenery changed to uncultivated forest and Merlin hadn't heard sounds of human life for over an hour, the driver completely silent, Merlin tried to speak as softly as he could. Tiny white flowers fell to the carriage seat for his efforts and Merlin tried speaking louder. There was a chance that the driver would hear him but Merlin had to risk it. He could always pretend he didn't wish to speak to others when they stopped to rest the horses and for breaks. Gold and silver coins fell this time and Merlin scooped them up to hide them in his bag. Merlin tucked the bag under his knees, leaning against the carriage walls as they rocked down the road and sighed.

They were passing rolling hills with sheep when horse hooves rode up on the carriage. Merlin wasn't awake to hear them flag down the driver and the stopping of the carriage went unnoticed in his sleep. There were voices, one a familiar irritated person and the carriage door opened forcibly. Arthur opened his mouth, ready to berate the man inside, when he saw that Merlin was fast asleep. No wonder when he awoke so early to avoid his companions, disappearing from their room and apparently scaring Arthur silly. The blond man scowled, contemplating slamming the door, but instead turned to one of the men behind him and instructed them to take his horse. Arthur then clambered into the carriage and dropped himself into the seat across from Merlin.

Arthur folded his arms across his chest and glared at the sleeping dark haired man. The driver and Kay said something to each other outside and then the carriage lurched gently forward as it began to move again. Behind them, the rest of the band of riders with Arthur followed, Lancelot leading Llamrei behind him. A few hours later the carriage rolled to a stop and the driver jumped down. Pithdown was a tiny hamlet with one street, just a place for the surrounding farmers to gather at the tavern, post office, and general store. The driver opened the door, sunlight spilling into the carriage. "Rest stop, sir," he said loudly. Merlin jerked and blinked at him. "Rest stop," the driver repeated now that he knew he would be heard. "Changing the horses and we'll be on our way soon." Merlin nodded and the driver disappeared. At the front of the carriage, Merlin could hear the horses neighing and stomping their hooves.

The dark haired man yawned and stretched his legs. He let out a yelp as he connected with another foot and slapped his hands over his mouth. It was almost a reflex by now. Luckily, nothing fell from Merlin's lips. The dark haired man stared at Arthur, who glared back at him fiercely. "What did you think you were doing?" growled the blond. Merlin blinked at him in astonishment. "You just disappeared this morning. I…We thought something had happened to you. Again! What were you thinking? If the inn keeper hadn't told us that you walked out under you own power after purchasing food we would have thought you'd been kidnapped or something." Arthur huffed and threw himself from the carriage. He turned back and held out his hand. "Come on now. You'll be stiff from sitting for so long. You need to stretch your leg."

Merlin bit his lip, amazed by the blond's riled attitude, and grabbed his hand. Merlin slipped from the carriage, letting his good leg rest on the step and controlling his descent to touch the ground lightly. Arthur steadied him, supporting his weight as Merlin hopped away from the carriage. The knee of his injured leg trembled, threatening to give way. It hurt and Merlin closed his eyes against the pain. Arthur gripped his arm and leaned him against the carriage wall. "I know, just give it a moment. It will pass," the blond muttered softly.

Gradually, the knee unlocked and Merlin was able to stand. Arthur stepped back, sliding a hand down Merlin's arm, and Merlin looked at him questioningly. He found that the other men were staring at him, standing by their horses. Lancelot cocked his head. "I thought you liked us. Why did you leave?" he asked plaintively.

Merlin frowned and took out his paper pad. He thrust the message in front of Arthur's face. "You weren't a burden!" exclaimed the blond angrily. "We didn't mind if you stayed with us all the way to the royal city. Instead, you disappear out of our room and go wandering off with an injured leg. Not the brightest thing I've seen done." Merlin glared back at Arthur, crumbling up the paper and throwing it at the blond's forehead. He stormed around the front of the carriage, hoping to make his opinion known by his actions. Merlin did not want to travel with Arthur and the other riders. He was grateful that they had helped him in the forest but he was safer if they left and he traveled alone. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Arthur, stomping after him. "I'm not letting you go off on your own. There is no telling what trouble you could get into on your own." Merlin scowled over his shoulder at the blond.

The dark haired man was so focused on Arthur that he walked into the head of the horse being hitched to the carriage. It neighed loudly, just as surprised as Merlin, and jerked its head up and away. Merlin stumbled back, his leg folding under him, and landed hard on the dirt road. Every bone in Merlin's body rattled and he tasted blood where he'd bitten his cheek. Arthur cursed and knelt by him. "See what I mean," muttered the blond. Merlin was not amused and glared back at him, fighting back pained wetness in his eyes. He wished he could talk if only to be able to yell back at Arthur. Merlin had never met a bigger prat in his life and he really didn't need this right now.

"Are you okay?" asked Kay, leaving his horse and crouching nearby. Merlin nodded, embarrassment setting in. It hurt but he didn't think he'd injured himself in any way. His hands stung where he'd tried to catch himself and now his back ached along with his leg. The horse he'd run into glowered down at him.

"Come on, let's get you up," said Arthur. He and Kay each took an arm and hoisted Merlin up to his feet. They dusted off his clothing, making Merlin feel like a child with a booboo and turning his face red. Arthur grinned at him, as if reading his thoughts, and Merlin glared back as hard as he could. He was surprised the blond didn't burst into flames. "I'm convinced you need a keeper, Merlin. You're obviously very accident prone." Merlin looked down, angry and frustrated. His luck seemed to have turned against him the last few days. He yanked his arm Arthur's grasp and went back to the carriage. He used his trick of practically throwing himself inside and then slammed the door shut.

The driver sighed and went about the business of hitching the fresh horses to the carriage. The blond man that had caught them on the road had bribed the driver with several silver coins to be able to sit in the carriage. He thought this was very weird, as the man already had a fine horse he was riding, but now the driver could see what this was about. Lovers' tiffs were some of the most entertaining fights the carriage driver got to witness. He wondered if any of the other men following them on horseback were vying for the dark haired passenger's attention. That other blond that had come forward to help him up off the ground when he's run into the horse had looked really concerned. He hoped if a fist fight broke out that they wouldn't damage the carriage. Those nasty looking swords they all carried would slice up the curtains like Swiss cheese.

Arthur and Kay, the two blonds, blinked at each other as Merlin disappeared into the carriage. Kay leaned toward Arthur. "I think maybe you hurt his feelings."

Arthur scowled at Kay and hit his shoulder before stomping over to the carriage and peeking through the window. He winced. Merlin was sitting on the far side, arms folded across his chest and head turned resolutely away from the doorway. Arthur could recognize mad when he saw it. "Merlin?" The dark haired man didn't react, if anything his jaw tightened. Arthur sighed and went around to the other window. "Don't be like that," he said. Merlin jerked his head in the other direction, the picture of a wronged person. Arthur frowned. "What did I do?" This appeared to be the wrong thing to say because Merlin slid back across the seat and ignored him even harder.

Kay and Lancelot appeared at the doorway window. "Don't take it too hard, Merlin. Arthur sometimes says really stupid things," said Lancelot. Merlin dropped his gaze to look at the two riders.

"Hey!" cried Arthur. "I don't go around insulting you!"

"Yes you do!" cried Gawain from the horses. A corner of Merlin's mouth bent upward against his will.

"He didn't mean it," said Kay. "Arthur was just really worried when we woke up and you were gone. Worried mostly appears like angry for Arthur. He's emotionally stunted."

"All of you are dead when we get home!" cried Arthur, mortified. He stomped around the carriage and shook a finger in Kay's face. "I'm going to beat you black and blue!"

"You and what army?" chuckled Kay. The riders standing by the horses roared with laugher and Arthur turned red.

"You are dead!" Arthur shouted. He charged at Kay and the other man ran around the carriage.

Merlin laughed and Lancelot leaned in through the window. "Please don't make Arthur worry about you by leaving. He's such a bear when he's upset. Travel with us? Please?" The dark rider looked pleadingly at Merlin. Merlin bit his lip and looked away, torn. They were all honorable men, Merlin knew that. But could he risk his secret by traveling with them? He liked Arthur and his friends, the group of riders that had helped him in the forest. He'd just have to be extra careful. Merlin nodded to Lancelot and smiled. Lancelot returned the smile and stuck out his arm, catching Kay and Arthur. "Merlin has agreed to travel with us!"

Arthur looked at Merlin in the carriage. "Really?" he asked in a hopeful tone. Merlin nodded coolly, tipping his chin up.

"There's a good lad," said Gawain approvingly.

The carriage driver coughed loudly. "My lords, if you are ready? We'll be late to Whitley if we delay any longer."

"Of course," said Arthur. He reached for the carriage door but Merlin quickly locked it. Arthur's face fell. "Aw, come on. You can't still be mad!" Merlin pointed toward the horses and scowled down at the blond.

Lancelot slapped Arthur on the shoulder and grinned. "I think he is. Looks like you will be riding with the riffraff, Arthur."

Arthur sighed, looked mournfully one last time at a stern Merlin, and turned to mount his horse. Merlin grinned cheekily as the blond's back. The carriage lurched forward and Merlin settled down on the seat. He saw Arthur, Lancelot, and Kay position themselves to ride beside the carriage and knew that the rest of the group of riders were sprawled out behind. Merlin shook his head, calling himself a fool. Someone was going to think he was a high ranking noble with the number of men guarding the carriage. He rubbed his forehead; this could not end well.

They had one more rest stop, a slightly larger town called Larks, before they would continue onto Whitley. Merlin started as the carriage rolled to a jerky stop and leaned forward to look out of the window. He'd been lost in his own thoughts for most of the ride. Arthur dismounted from Llamrei and walked over to the window to scowl up at Merlin. "Are you done being petulant?" Merlin glared back at him, wishing he could call the blond a prat like he deserved. It was very frustrating not being able to voice his thoughts sometimes. If Arthur wished to get back into Merlin's good graces he was going about it the wrong way.

Lancelot appeared behind Arthur. "Do you need some help getting out of the carriage, Merlin?" he asked solicitously.

"I can help him," snapped Arthur. Merlin unlocked the door and opened it, hitting Arthur's shoulder lightly. Displaying his displeasure was slightly easier. "Ow!" Merlin smiled and nodded at Lancelot and was fairly lifted out of the carriage by the dark haired rider. Arthur grumbled at them, rubbing his shoulder.

Merlin's leg ached but wasn't painful. He made a face as he walked slowly around the end of the carriage to stretch his muscles. Lancelot hovered and Arthur scowled and Merlin waved them both away, climbing up onto the boardwalk. Merlin worked his knee, loosening the tightness by bending his leg back and then straightening it. The riders walked idly around the area, disappearing in the general store and just stretching after the long ride. Gareth was annoying his brother about something, Gawain's face turning a little stormy as they talked. Percival emerged from the general store with some candied nuts, which he guarded jealously when Kay tried to snatch some away. Merlin felt a small smile cross his lips as he leaned against a post.

"Have you eaten?" Merlin turned his head to find Arthur holding out a pastry on a piece of brown paper. The dark haired man felt his mouth water. The food Merlin had bought from the inn at Ashshire was simple and it had been awhile since Merlin had eaten sweets. Arthur smirked as Merlin shook his head and lifted the pastry up higher. "Take it, then. There won't be anymore rest stops before we reach Whitley."

Merlin accepted the treat and bit into the flakey crust with relish. A smile appeared across his face as Merlin chewed, the strawberry filling melting across his tongue. Arthur chuckled and Merlin looked at him curiously. The blond just shook his head, smiling, and bit into his own pastry. Merlin didn't know if he should kick Arthur's leg or thank him. He was so frustrating sometimes.

The fresh horses were now hitched to the carriage, the driver looking impatient. Merlin went back to the carriage and allowed Lancelot to help him back inside. "Are you going to let Arthur sit inside the carriage with you?" asked Lancelot cheekily. Merlin stuck his tongue out at him and turned his head away. He left the door open.

Arthur looked in through the open doorway, cocking an eyebrow. "Am I allowed back in now that I've plied you with sweets?" Merlin stuck his nose into his bag and twirled a hand in the air. He was, if he didn't push his luck. Merlin felt the carriage dip and heard the door close. They jerked forward and Merlin emerged from the bag with an apple. He caught an odd look on Arthur's face and looked questioningly at him. Was something wrong? Arthur shook his head, his smile widening, and he looked out the window as Larks passed by. Merlin sighed and ignored him.

**Note:** _I AM SO HAPPY. The response from you all has been more than I could have dreamed. I'm thankful to each and every one of you for taking the time to comment on my story. I'm just so…HAPPY._


	5. Traveling To Somewhere

They reached Whitley in the late evening, although the driver kept muttering about this being the worst time he'd ever made. Merlin and the others ignored him. Whitley was a large town, bigger than Ashshire and much more so than Ealdor. Merlin leaned eagerly out of the carriage window, grinning at the crowded boardwalks and jovial sound of people. Several taverns and pubs were filled with music, the sound of instruments weaving a web over the town. Light and voices spilled out of the buildings of the main road. Merlin had never seen such an active and lively place.

The carriage rolled through the streets of Whitley and stopped at the postal office. The driver jumped down from his seat and swung open the door of the carriage. "Alright, Whitley everyone. End of the line. The local inn is just up the street. Tavern a few doors past that. Make sure to grab your stuff and good evening to you." With that, the driver appeared to be done with them, moving off to grab mailbags from the roof and yelling into the postal building.

Arthur got out of the carriage and reached back for Merlin's bag, snatching it out of Merlin's hands. Arthur dropped the bag into Lancelot's arms with a peculiar smile. The dark haired rider grinned hugely back at Arthur and stepped back. Merlin scooted across the seat and looked strangely at them. They were acting very weird. "Come on," Arthur beckoned to Merlin. Merlin looked sourly at the blond but allowed Arthur to help him from the carriage, his leg was practically screaming at him from the day in a bumpy carriage. Merlin stumbled when he tried to put weight on the injured leg, hissing through his teeth. Arthur caught him, pulling the dark haired man up against his side for balance and walking them both up onto the wooden boardwalk.

"We should probably take him to a doctor again," suggested Lancelot, hovering behind them as they walked slowly toward the inn. Merlin's face twisted and he sighed. He'd hoped to avoid being poked at again.

Merlin tugged on Arthur's jacket to get his attention. He mouthed that he'd been to the doctor before he left Ashshire. Arthur frowned at him and shook his head. "I don't understand. Hold on, we'll be inside in a moment and you can write it down." The other riders eased their way through the crowds, glancing concerned looks back at Merlin. Merlin felt his face turn red in embarrassment.

"Is he okay?" asked Gawain, maneuvering himself off to the side.

"No," said Arthur shortly, irritation in his voice. He pushed through the crowd with Merlin and headed for an empty chair. Merlin sat gratefully in the seat, glad to get the pressure off his leg.

"His leg pains him," clarified Lancelot.

"Should we take him to see a doctor again?" asked Kay. Merlin waved his hand for attention and pulled out his paper pad, writing messily and handing the message to Arthur.

"He saw the doctor before he left Ashshire," Arthur told everyone. He frowned down at Merlin. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor here? You seem to be in a lot of pain." Merlin shook his head and sighed tiredly. He just wanted to go to sleep at this point. Arthur stepped away from the wilting dark haired man and spoke lowly to a few of the other riders. Some of them disappeared through the crowd in the dinning room and Arthur sat in the chair next to Merlin. "Do you think you could eat something?" Merlin's stomach rumbled at the mention of food and Arthur chuckled. "Good. After that we'll get you up to bed and see to your leg."

Percival reappeared from the errand Arthur had sent him on and the curly haired rider sat a plate down in front of Merlin. It held fresh fruit and Merlin sat up, mouthing 'thank you' to the rider. Percival nodded and sat, smiling as Merlin bit into an apple chunk. "We figured something light would do you more good. A heavy meal often does more harm when a person isn't feeling well."

Gawain and Gareth pushed through the crowd and sat at the table they'd claimed. "Everything ready?" asked Arthur.

The older brother nodded. "It will take them a few more minutes but the room should be ready soon," said Gawain. At the mention of a room Merlin yawned hugely, prompting a smattering of chuckles. "I see our guest is almost ready for bed."

"Eat a little more and then I'll take you up," insisted Arthur as if to a stubborn child at mealtime. "If you don't eat tonight then you'll feel even worse in the morning." Merlin rolled his eyes but ate some more fruit. Lancelot pushed a small plate of bread and cheese toward him. Food came to the rest of the table and the riders dug into the meal. They were less boisterous than the night in Ashshire, perhaps restraining themselves in response to how ill Merlin felt. Finally, Arthur decided it was time to take Merlin up to the room and stood. "Come, you're falling asleep at the table," muttered the blond as he gently grabbed Merlin's arm. Merlin blinked up at him and stood, using the chair arm to lever himself out of the seat. Arthur supported him as they walked toward the stairs.

"Goodnight Merlin," said Kay. The others echoed the farewell and Merlin dredged up a tired smile to show them.

Arthur pressed Merlin against his side as they mounted the stairs, supporting Merlin's weight against himself so that the other didn't have to use his injured leg much. The upstairs hallway was lit by lanterns and Arthur led them to a door that was at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open and entered the room. Unlike the room at the Ashshire inn, this one had a single large bed and a stone fireplace. In front of the fireplace sat a metal tub with steaming water. "Good, the bath is ready," muttered Arthur. The blond allowed Merlin to sink into a chair. Merlin looked questioningly up at Arthur, glancing at the bath. Arthur turned a little red. "I had a bath brought up because I knew you had to be sore. The hot water will do you some good. You'll be able to sleep better at least."

Merlin's smiled softly. That was very considerate of him. He mouthed a 'thank you' to the blond. Arthur turned redder, much to Merlin's amusement. "It was nothing. Umm." He started toward Merlin and then stopped. "You'll probably need help taking off your boots," Arthur muttered. He then dropped to his knees in front of Merlin's chair. Merlin winced as Arthur knelt on the hard stone but Arthur didn't seem to notice. Arthur gently undid the knots on Merlin's boots and slid them off, being extra careful of the injured leg. Merlin stared at him, surprised and a little confused.

Arthur cupped Merlin's heel and carefully pushed up his pant leg, looking at the bandage around his calf. "Be sure to clean the wound," he muttered unnecessarily. The pads of callused fingers rubbed gently around Merlin's ankle and the dark haired man's breath caught. His toes curled and Arthur seemed to start. He let go of Merlin's foot and stood quickly. "Enjoy your bath," he said in a rush. "I'll be back up to check on you later." Arthur fairly ran from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Merlin blinked as he listened to Arthur hurry away down the hall. He looked down at the foot Arthur had been holding and frowned softly. What had that been? The big prat had been acting very nice. Merlin suddenly smiled to himself, amused. Maybe Arthur wasn't so bad, in his rare moments. The steaming bath called and Merlin undressed and climbed into the water.

Merlin spent a good amount of time soaking in the bathtub. Arthur had been right about one thing, the hot water did wonders for Merlin's aching body. Merlin's fingers were wrinkled by the time he pulled himself from the tub and dried off. He could move more easily now, his muscles unlocking, but Merlin still held onto the wall and bed as he redressed in his sleeping shirt. Then he fell into the bed with a sigh, wondering if Arthur or one of the other men was going to come see him again that night. He should probably inform the inn workers that they could empty the bath. The injury to his leg really needed to be tended to. Merlin sighed again and rolled over to his side. He'd get up in a moment and do just that.

Arthur found him laying on top of the covers a little later, fast sleep. The bath water was cool by now and the fire burned low. Several of the riders peeked over Arthur's shoulder into the room as they walked by in the hallway, heading toward their own sleeping quarters for the night. Lancelot paused and Arthur tensed as the other man looked at Merlin lying curled up on the bed. "Good night, Arthur," muttered Lancelot, walking away. Arthur said nothing in reply and closed the door behind him.

The firelight was subdued and red, dancing over the bed and dipping into the hollows of Merlin's sleeping form. Arthur stood in the center of the room, hesitant and a little awkward. Finally, overcoming himself, he walked forward and knelt by the bed. The wound on Merlin's leg was pink and healing nicely. Gently, glancing at Merlin to see if he woke, Arthur spread on a thin layer of ointment Kay had gotten from Whitley's doctor onto the wound. He then wrapped the leg back in bandages. Merlin sighed, causing Arthur to freeze, and tried to pull his leg away but Arthur gently held his ankle and Merlin soon settled. Finished with the wound, Arthur pulled the blanket up over Merlin and stood.

As quietly as he could, Arthur kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt off. He washed with the cold bath water using a scrap of rag, goose pimples rising on his skin. Feeling better for being even moderately clean, Arthur pulled on a fresh pair of trousers and put out the candles. He then lay down on the bed on top of the blanket and tried to relax. Arthur listened to Merlin breathing gently next to him and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

When morning came, Merlin woke gently and to the sound of bird song. For a moment, he lay contented on the bed. He did not ache and his leg didn't burn. Merlin could almost trick himself into believing that the last few days had not happened. That he was not cursed with a fairy gift and didn't have to flee from his home. He curled a little tighter on the bed before a soft sound drew Merlin's attention. It sounded like, and he couldn't believe this, breathing. Breathing that was not his own. Merlin peeked with one eye and bit his lip. Arthur was sleeping on the bed with him. Granted on top of the covers and wearing trousers but the bare chest was enough. Merlin may have meeped. May have.

He should get up. He should get up out of the bed and get dressed and sneak out of the room. He should leave Whitley before the others woke up. He was panicking. He should calm down. The others would only chase after him again, just on principle. So what if Arthur was sleeping in the same bed as him. It didn't mean anything. Travel partners slept in the same bunk and shared blankets all the time. It was fine. Everything was just fine. Fine. Arthur was awake and looking at him across the pillows. Merlin bit his tongue trying not to hyperventilate.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur, catching onto the fact that Merlin was in some distress. Merlin nodded frantically. Arthur sat up and Merlin felt his eye twitch involuntarily. His mind paused on the fact that the blond was still not wearing a shirt. Arthur reached toward Merlin in concern. "Are you sure?" Merlin jerked himself back so hard to avoid Arthur's hand that he dumped himself off the bed. He landed hard on the floor, one hand flying to his mouth and one hand resting on the back of his head. "Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur.

Arthur got off the bed and hurried around to the other side, kneeling in front of Merlin. Little did the other man know that doing so was not helping to calm Merlin down. "What is the matter? Are you having a fit?" asked Arthur. Merlin sat up and scooted away from him, moving the hand over his mouth to his eyes. 'Get dressed' he mouthed, desperate to get the other man away from him. Merlin had never had this problem at Ealdor Manor. He heard Arthur chuckle. "Dress, uh? My, aren't we shy." Merlin kicked out with his good leg and connected with Arthur's knee. "Ow! Alright, I'll put on a shirt. No need to resort to violence here." Merlin looked between his fingers to see Arthur's bare feet walk away from him. He heard cloth rustle. "I'm decent, milady."

Merlin dropped his hands and scowled at Arthur, now wearing a white linen tunic. The blond was smirking and Merlin threw a pillow at him. Arthur laughed, catching the pillow, and Merlin pointed emphatically at the door. Arthur put up his hands in surrender and walked toward the door. "I know when I'm not wanted," he said, grabbing his boots and opening the door. The men were crowded in the hallway, everyone with various scowls on their faces. Lancelot was at the forefront, arms crossed and glaring at Arthur. Merlin peeked over the bed and blinked at them, cocking his head. Arthur froze in the doorway at the sight of them before growling and waving an arm at them. "Bah, move you morons!" The riders broke apart, wandering down the hallway, and Arthur was able to exit the room. "We'll wait for you downstairs," he said, closing the door. Merlin spat out the gold coin he'd hidden under his tongue when he fell onto the floor. It rolled under the bed and Merlin made a face. He didn't think Arthur had heard him mutter the small 'ouch' or that the blond thought anything was amiss but that had been too close.

Merlin sighed and sat on the bed. He felt better, rested and his leg didn't bother him at all. He glanced down to see the white bandage wrapped around his calf and frowned. Merlin was sure he'd fallen asleep before he'd seen to the wound. Did he not remember doing it after? No, it would have required some concentration and thought and Merlin would have had to have been completely awake for that. Did that mean one of the men he traveled with had done it? Had Arthur? Merlin blushed and fell forward on the bed, hiding his face in the sheets with a groan. He wondered if it was too late to run away again.

When Merlin finally dressed and left the room he had calmed down and found that the rest of the group was already eating breakfast. Lancelot had apparently been waiting for him, probably watching the stairway, and as soon as Merlin appeared on the steps he called out. "Merlin! About time you joined us. Come eat." Arthur looked up sharply and sent Lancelot a glare.

Merlin smiled and headed for the table. Kay leapt up and pulled an empty chair out for him. Merlin paused, surprised, and then slowly sat. "How's the leg?" Kay asked. Merlin smiled more hesitantly and mouthed 'fine'. "Good! Good!" said Kay in a loud voice. The blond rider sat back down and Merlin suddenly felt very nervous. Was it just his imagination or were Arthur, Lancelot, and Kay glaring at each other? Did they have a fight or something? Whatever is was, it was making Merlin uncomfortable.

Gawain pushed a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of him and smiled a little sympathetically. "Don't mind them, Merlin. They're out of sorts this morning. A fight between little boys. Just ignore them," the older rider advised. Merlin laughed softly and bit into some bread with jam, feeling comforted. Arthur, Lancelot, and Kay all turned their glare toward Gawain but he was unaffected, staring back at them blandly.

"The carriage already left this morning," said Gareth will a roll of his eyes, turning his attention back to Merlin. Gareth and Percival seemed to be amused with something but Merlin didn't know what. "You'll have to ride with one of us today. I hope you don't mind." Merlin shook his head. He felt fine and wouldn't mind a ride on a horse rather than the bumpy carriage.

After breakfast, Merlin retrieved his pack and followed the others outside. He watched as they saddled their horses, sitting on a bale of hay on the edge of the yard. Merlin watched as Arthur hefted the saddle onto his horse and then turned to pick something up. The dark haired man grinned as Llamrei walked away while Arthur's back was turned and ambled over to Merlin. The white palfrey lowered his nose and nudged Merlin in greeting, recognizing him. The riders roared with laugher when Arthur turned back around to find his horse gone. Merlin laughed as well, stroking Llamrei's long nose.

"It looks like even Llamrei prefers Merlin to you, Arthur!" cried Kay with laugher.

"Oh, shut it," muttered a surly Arthur. He pulled Llamrei away and finished saddling him.

"Do you want me to carry your pack, Merlin?" asked Lancelot. Merlin smiled and handed the bag to him. Lancelot added it to the baggage on his own horse. Merlin didn't notice Arthur and Kay frown at him.

Arthur sighed and then mounted his horse. Merlin stood, brushed off his clothing, and went to stand by Llamrei, looking expectantly up at the blond. Arthur blinked and then smiled. "You want to ride with me?" Merlin cocked an eyebrow and nodded. Who else was he going to ride with? Plus, Llamrei already seemed to like him. Arthur reached down and Merlin grabbed his hand, being pulled up onto the horse. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and missed the superior smirk Arthur traded with Kay and Lancelot. The amount of frowning among the three of them doubled.

Arthur guided Llamrei from the yard of the inn and down the main street of Whitley. "We should arrive back at Camelot before too late in the afternoon." Merlin watched Arthur roll his shoulders and sigh almost soundlessly. "We'll stop at Eastford for lunch and to water the horses." There was some muttering from the other riders but Gawain hushed them. Arthur rolled his shoulders again, as if they pained him.

They reached the end of the road in Whitley and rode into farmland. A few cows mooed at them but they were mostly ignored. Merlin soon grew bored while they rode. He couldn't talk, mustn't talk, and he couldn't write down messages while holding onto Arthur. He stared at the scenery as they rode past, seeing peasants tending to their fields and animals and then the green of trees and ferns. Hours later, Merlin couldn't feel his butt anymore and was so bored he was trying not to fall sleep while on Llamrei.

In the distance, a wide shallow river appeared winding lazily across the land. Arthur guided his horse off the road and stopped in the shade of a few trees. "We'll stop here for lunch," the blond announced. Merlin could have kissed him. Arthur slid from Llamrei's back and reached up to Merlin in a now familiar gesture. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and let the other man grab his waist to lower him to the ground. As his feet touched the grass, Merlin's legs promptly gave away. Arthur caught him and they both stumbled. Arthur cursed and Merlin tried to get his legs to cooperate.

Merlin screwed up his face and clutched at Arthur's shoulders. His injured leg didn't really hurt, but it was as if the limbs had turned to jelly. He just wasn't used to riding for long periods. "Hell, hold on. Let's get you to the blanket." Arthur shifted the dark haired man around in his grasp and they both hobbled over to where Lancelot had spread a bedroll on the ground. Merlin was dumped on the blanket and Arthur stumbled back. "You should have told us you were having problems with your legs!" exclaimed the blond.

Merlin glared at him. He hadn't felt any pain, his legs were just stiff. He huffed and flopped back on the blanket. Arthur muttered something but Merlin ignored him. Kay appeared above the dark haired man, blocking out the sun coming through the tree branches. "Hungry?" Merlin shrugged and then nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position. The other riders unpacked bread and cheese from the saddlebag along with some apples. They must have gotten food at the inn while Merlin was getting dressed.

"This is pleasant," muttered Lancelot, chewing on a slice of apple. The others muttered their agreement and Merlin frowned. They were very subdued in his opinion, had been all morning. The dark haired man looked out across the lazy river and the long grass. Nearby the horses were grazing and the sky was dotted with fluffy clouds. It was pleasant but Merlin got the feeling that the riders were not thinking about their surroundings.

Merlin leaned against the tree they were sitting under and touched Arthur's knee. The blond looked at him and Merlin cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a clear question. Arthur looked confused and then scowled a little. "What?" Merlin, suspecting that Arthur was not even trying, huffed and looked away. Arthur muttered something in an irritated voice but Merlin kept his head resolutely turned toward the river. The other riders would sometimes talk in low voices to each other, but the banter and talk that had existed during other meals was gone. Merlin felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and hugged his knees. He didn't realized how much he had depended on his companions' good cheer to keep his mind off darker thoughts until the distraction was no longer there.

A little while later, Arthur stood and announced they should be going. The others dragged themselves up from the grass and packed up the food. Merlin stood and watched them silently prepare the horses. As they mounted, Arthur reached down and Merlin grabbed his hand to be hoisted up onto Llamrei. They then splashed across the ford, water spraying up around the horse's legs. The strange, tense atmosphere that had befallen the riders grew thicker as they made their way down the road. The riders were mostly silent as they drifted into a forest and Merlin felt even more uncomfortable. Finally, between a break of tall trees, Merlin could just make out the lofty towers of Camelot.

**Note**: _I'm so sorry! I meant to post this yesterday, on Sunday, but a simple painting project turned into a nightmare over the weekend and I never got the chance. [Oh my god! There are ants behind the mirror! Kill them! Kill them with fire!] But you guys are AWESOME! I can not express how awesome you all are. Several of you are in my head and could be reading over my shoulder as I write this. It's creepy, really. I'm almost done with the story, although you have several more chapters to go. But posting should be right on schedule from now on. My beta reader is going to kill me. Keep those comments coming! [hugs]_


	6. To Camelot

As the royal city approached, Arthur grew ever tenser. Merlin noticed the muscles of his back tighten and his jaw clinch as they passed by the small farm houses on the outskirts of the city. He tired to catch the eye of Lancelot or Kay but both men were steadfastly staring ahead, sitting straighter in the saddle than Merlin had ever seen them do so. He began to wonder if they were in some sort of trouble, the silence among the riders thick and so unlike the men Merlin had grown used to these past few day's travel. In the distance, Merlin could see the towers of the castle and the walls of the royal city rising up into the sky. In a few hours, the group would reach the gates to Camelot.

Merlin tapped Arthur's back, hoping to get his attention. The dark haired man could not talk, must not make a noise to catch Arthur's attention, but this usually was enough to cause Arthur to glance back at Merlin. Now, it garnered no reaction and Merlin frowned. Merlin was certain there was something wrong but he couldn't understand the sudden shift of atmosphere among the riders. It took Merlin a bit of time to notice the stares of the people they rode past. The closer they got to the gates, the more people there were that paused and watched as they rode by. As it was, Merlin was quite nervous when they reached the portal and several guards stepped toward them.

The first guard, a man with a reddish beard and a long pike, looked to Arthur and then bowed low. "Your Highness, welcome back."

Merlin was pretty sure that he had to be hurting Arthur where he gripped the man in surprise but the blond rider didn't show any sign. "Thank you," said Arthur calmly. "Have a runner deliver a message to my Father that I have arrived and shall meet with him shortly." The guard agreed, bowing again, and Arthur guided Llamrei through the gates into the lower town of Camelot.

Merlin didn't notice the imposing wall they passed under or the tall buildings in the city. Kay and Gawain were now meeting his gaze, identical sorrowful looks on their faces. Lancelot was still staring forward, looking pained. Merlin shook his head slowly, thoughts running around his head like panicked mice before a hungry cat. Who were these men? Was Merlin so wrong about his travel companions?

The horse stopped and Arthur dismounted, startling Merlin out of his thoughts. He turned and reached up to Merlin, a helpful gesture he'd done every time they'd gotten off the horse. Arthur gazed at a point over Merlin's shoulder, not meeting his eyes. Confused, Merlin allowed Arthur to help him from Llamrei's back, slipping to the cobblestone. The castle rose up around them and Merlin blinked up at the tall towers. There was a lot of activity in the courtyard as the other men dismounted from their horses as well. Several young boys were emerging from the sloped roof of a stable, mixing with the riders and swarming around the horses. Voices rose and filled the air and a bell started to ring somewhere in the city.

Merlin was beginning to get a sinking feeling when Arthur suddenly ducked his head and muttered something at him. It sounded shockingly like a low voiced apology. Then Arthur stepped back and looked away from him, leaving Merlin in a sea of uncertainty. "Percival, take Merlin to Gaius. See that he gets to the physician's quarters without a problem." Then the blond man was swallowed up by the busy crowd. Merlin stepped back, feeling a little abandoned, and reaching for Llamrei only to find the horse being lead away by a stable-hand. Lancelot and Kay were nowhere to be seen and Merlin stumbled on an uneven stone.

Percival caught his elbow. "Easy," he muttered. The young rider guided Merlin across the courtyard and into the cool shadows of a corridor. Percival had been a bit of a joker before but striding down the hallways of the castle he seemed as tense as Arthur had. Merlin tugged at his sleeve and frowned at him stormily. He could tell that Percival really didn't want to meet his gaze and dug his heels in, stopping the both of them. "I know," said Percival softly, turning toward Merlin. "It's very confusing and we should have told you before we entered Camelot but Prince Arthur was being stubborn again. Having too good a time just being himself."

Merlin felt cold ice trail down his spine and widened his eyes. 'Prince' he mouthed silently at Percival. The way they acted as they entered the royal city had concerned Merlin but he thought this was because they were Court members. Perhaps late for some lordly appointment at Court or had disobeyed their families to go out sporting. But to learn that Arthur was the prince was something else entirely. Percival nodded sharply and tugged on Merlin. The dark haired man followed in a daze as Percival lead him up some stairs.

Percival knocked sharply on a door and they both heard the muffled call for them to enter. The rider - or perhaps Merlin should think of them as Lords or maybe Knights now, he wasn't sure - pushed open the doorway and pulled Merlin into the room. "Gaius, you have a visitor. A traveler that says he knows you." Merlin shot him a look, stung from the cold address.

Merlin forced his eyes to focus on the workroom, to see the old man in long robes behind the table. It was Gaius, older and with whiter hair than Merlin remembered him being the last time they meet three years ago. The physician turned to look at Merlin, his brow frowning as he searched his memories. Apparently, Merlin didn't look so different that Gaius wasn't able to find a memory of him. "Merlin?" he asked in astonishment.

Merlin nodded, feeling a bit like a broken toy, and pulled his arm from Percival's lax grip. He sank onto a stool nearby and was faintly horrified to find himself fighting back tears. Percival looked incredible uncomfortable and sorry. "We found him on the road between Ashshire and Ealdor, where we were looking after those reports of thieves attacking travelers."

Gaius scurried around the table to where Merlin sat. Merlin suspected he must look very ill just then because the physician placed a palm against his forehead. "Oh Merlin, what have you done to yourself now? Last time I had been in Ealdor you'd broken your arm falling from a horse." Merlin smiled weakly despite himself at the memory. "Tell me what's wrong?" asked Gaius.

"He can't talk, Gaius," said Percival in a slightly confused voice. "Merlin hasn't said a word since we've meet him."

Gaius looked alarmed and Merlin grasped his throat in reaction, looking away from the physician's searching eyes. "When did this happen?" asked Gaius in surprise. He reached toward Merlin but the younger man flinched away. Gaius frowned and glanced toward the awkward Percival. "Thank you, Sir Percival. I'll see after Merlin from here."

Percival nodded jerkily. "Very good," he muttered. For a moment, he hesitated in the doorway but then disappeared quickly out into the corridor.

Gaius shut and locked the door after the departing man, turning a concerned gazed to Merlin. "Dear boy, what is the matter?"

Merlin chocked on a sob, tears finally spilling. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh Gaius, it's been such a mess!" He heard the old man gasp in surprise and felt the coins and gems rain down on his knees. He barked out a sickly laugh and looked up. "It's been a horrible few days."

Gaius sat slowly on another stool, looking stunned. "Merlin, perhaps you better start from the beginning. How did this happen?"

The fairy gift and the shocking reaction of his mother still burned Merlin's heart and he scrubbed harshly at his cheeks while he told Gaius. He ignored the torrent of coins, gems, and flowers his story telling produced, until a small lake of riches surrounded his seat. Merlin was beginning to feel a little light-headed by the time he came to their arrival at Camelot and his revelation that Arthur, his friend, was actually the prince. "Then he had Percival take me to you and disappeared into the crowd. Oh, I'm such an idiot! How could I have been so stupid?"

Gaius kicked aside the coins and gems and grabbed Merlin's shoulders. A shower of flower petals flew into the air. "No, Merlin. You had no way of knowing. It's alright."

"I've been traveling with the Prince of Camelot and his Knights for two days, Gaius! I didn't even realize! I must have looked a fool, bumbling around and unable to talk like a common simpleton!" growled Merlin. They both ignored the bent coins and misshapen gems his harsh words created.

"I understand why you didn't talk, Merlin. It was too much of a risk to let anyone know. If one greedy man or thief had seen you then there would be no telling what would have happened. You did the right thing," soothed Gaius.

Merlin shivered, his imagination had given him plenty of ideas about what could have happened. "Is there anything you can do, Gaius?" asked Merlin. "I can't go on like this."

Gaius sighed and looked around his workshop without really seeing it. "I don't know, Merlin. Fairy magic is notoriously hard for humans to control and dangerous to attempt. We might not be able to do anything." Merlin's shoulders slumped and Gaius looked down at his bowed head in concern. "But, I'll do my best. Perhaps we can find the original fairy that gave you the gift? She might see reason and remove it." The physician stroked the unruly dark hair in comfort as Merlin nodded in acceptance. He was too tired to do anything else. "Until then, you can stay with me. Really, I could use the help. You'd be surprised how helpless these nobles can be. They're like children!" Merlin looked up and tried to smile at Gaius but wasn't able to muster much amusement. Gaius smiled gently down at him. "Are you hungry?" Merlin shook his head. Food was the last thing on his mind and the thought made him nauseous now. Gaius nodded in understanding. "Perhaps later. For now, I'll show you to a bed and you can get some rest."

Gaius urged Merlin up off the stool and led him across the workshop to a tiny bedroom. He settled the dark haired man into the narrow bed and covered him warmly. The physician stroked a hand over Merlin's forehead, half checking for fever in the distressed man and half in comfort, before leaving and quietly shutting the door behind him. Next Gaius took a broom and swept up the coins and gems from where Merlin had spoken. The coins could easily be slipped into the church's poor boxes or maybe into the hands of a few castle servants who would spread the money among the lower town. The gems would be harder to hide or get rid off. Gaius sighed as he swept them all up into a bucket. What a mess indeed.

* * *

Merlin felt Gaius run his wrinkled hand over his forehead but kept his eyes closed. After a moment the door shut and Merlin sighed, snuggling under the blanket Gaius had laid over him. He was tired and rest was probably something he needed but Merlin found himself staring into the dark folds of the blanket, unable to settle his mind. Arthur and the other riders were really Court members, the Prince and his Knights. They had been out to capture thieves on the road Merlin had been traveling. It had just been luck that it was Merlin they had been there to rescue. He didn't know if it was good luck or bad luck.

Was it really a lie if Merlin had never asked? Could he blame Arthur and the others for keeping their secrets when Merlin had kept his own at the same time? Merlin felt a cold little ball of resentment grow in his chest and tried to make it go away. It wasn't the lie that made Merlin so sad and angry. It was the cold disregard once they had reached Camelot that made Merlin's eyes burn. Arthur had just turned away from him, sent him away without another thought on his part. Even Lancelot and Kay had abandoned him, gone into the crowd in the courtyard without so much as a farewell. Percival had been uncomfortable and fled as soon as he could after delivering Merlin to Gaius. Merlin thought that he had made friends with the riders, that they cared a least a little about him. Merlin had never felt so alone.

**Note**: _Before you all go booing Arthur for being a nitwit, I assure you he has a reason for acting like a dick. But don't let that stop you from letting your hearts pour out in frustration while you comment. Authors like comments. Feed me. Feed me nice, delicious comments...nom nom nom. [Wow, I need more sleep.]_

_So, tell me, how long has fan fiction .net been eating my scene breaks and nobody told me. [sigh] I had scenes, like between Merlin falling asleep and waking up, broke by five stars. But do they show up? NO! Of course not. Grrrrr. I'll fix it later._


	7. Apologies & the Prince

The sun had shifted the next time Merlin opened his eyes, the ball of light sitting high in the corner of the small window. He squinted around the tiny room, confused. Several thoughts ran through his foggy mind. He bounced from the realization that this was not his room at Ealdor Manor to thinking that this was another room at an inn and then slipping across the question of where Arthur might have hidden himself. The blond man was always somewhere nearby when Merlin woke these last few days. Then cold memory washed across his skin and Merlin turned his head into the pillow. Right; Camelot and Gaius' room and Arthur was a prince.

Merlin sat up and scrubbed salt from his cheeks with a sigh. He quickly stood, not wanting to sit there and have time for uncomfortable thoughts to emerge. The workroom was empty when Merlin left the tiny room. "Gaius?" he called. There was no answer.

Merlin drifted around the workroom, uncertain about what he should be doing, until he found a short note written on a scrap of paper on the table. It informed him that Gaius had left on rounds and hadn't wanted to wake the younger man. There was a loaf of bread on the table, which the note said to help himself to if he was hungry. Merlin let the note fall and nibbled off the end of the loaf. There was some sort of brown sludge boiling over the fireplace in a small pot that Merlin winked his nose at. He read the labels of the glass jars along a shelf and opened a few books halfheartedly. After that, Merlin sat at the table and settled in to wait.

It was perhaps another half hour before Gaius came back, finding Merlin staring listlessly at a jar of something an unnatural blue color. "You're awake," said Gaius happily. "Did you eat?" Merlin nodded and Gaius glanced at the nibbled end of the loaf of bread. It would have to do. "How are you feeling?" Merlin shrugged and tried to smile. "Not talking again?" asked Gaius.

Merlin sighed. "I figure it's easier than stopping to hide whatever pops out." He threw the flowers into the fire and dumped the coins and gems into the bucket he found containing last night's conversation.

"I understand," answered Gaius, not very happy. "Well, I was planning on going out to collect some herbs and planets for my medicines this afternoon. I need to replenish my supplies. Would you like to come? I really could use the help, if you don't mind."

Merlin dredged up a smile and nodded. "I don't mind." A silver coin rolled across the table and pinged into a jar.

"Good," said Gaius. "Wash up a bit. I've got your other set of clothing washed for you and you can change in the bedroom." Merlin did as asked, using some cool water from a basin to wash his face. He found that the clothing from his pack had been washed and even the tear in the leg from when he'd fallen had been repaired. How long had Merlin been asleep for? A large patch had been sewn into the back of the leg, the color not quite close enough to the rest of the cloth to match. It wasn't pretty but it would have to do. Merlin dressed and followed Gaius out into the corridor, carrying an empty basket and leather satchel.

It turned out that Merlin had been sleeping for quite a while, through the rest of the day they had arrived and that night. It was already late morning as Gaius led Merlin through the hallways of the castle and out into the courtyard. The imposing height of the castle was more impressive now that Merlin had a mind to look at it. The courtyard was filled with more people moving busily about then Merlin had ever seen during market day in Ealdor. It was even worse once they crossed the drawbridge and entered the upper town. These houses were made of wood timber and plaster as only a few buildings in Ealdor had been. The lower town had the stone and mud huts and leans that Merlin was a little more used to seeing.

The town around the castle was busy, noisy, and full of people. Gaius weaved between the press of people easily and Merlin did his best to keep up. He clinched his teeth together as someone trod heavily on his foot and was highly grateful when they left the last house behind and made for the forest beyond the city wall. The cool shade of the tress washed over them as they entered the forest and Gaius led Merlin to a small meadow where lavender grew well.

Gaius showed Merlin the stems of purple lavender and instructed the dark haired man to fill the basket with the flower. Merlin agreed, nodding silently, and sat in the long grass to begin harvesting. He snapped off the fragrant blooms while Gaius roamed the meadow for other plants. Eventually, the physician disappeared into the trees. Merlin wasn't worried. They were close to the castle and Gaius seemed to know his way around the forest well. He continued to absentmindedly pick lavender and fill his basket.

Merlin's thoughts drifted again, feeling alone and aimless. What was he going to do if Gaius couldn't help him with the fairy gift? What if he always spilled coins and gems from his mouth when he talked? He'd spend the rest of his life unable to speak. But someone would eventually find out, it was only a matter of time. It wasn't possible to keep it a secret forever. Merlin was so focused on his thoughts that a hand landing on his shoulder scared the life out of him. He yelped, hoping nothing fell from his mouth, and swung his arm up as hard as he could. The person behind him yelped too as the edge of the basket caught them and Merlin scrambled up to his feet.

The person looking contritely at him, rubbing his ear where the basket had hit him, was not a person Merlin expected to ever see again. 'Lancelot?' mouthed Merlin in shock. Only it was not Lancelot as Merlin remembered him. The man standing in front of him now wore a splendid white tunic with a red dragon embroidered on it and a red cape hung from his shoulders. It was not the Lancelot that had washed Merlin's cut hands when they first meet.

The dark haired Knight smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Merlin. I'm sorry for startling you like that. I didn't mean to." Merlin felt anger flood him, remembering Lancelot not even looking at him yesterday, and threw the now empty basket at the Knight's head. "Whoa! Hey!" Lancelot deflected the projectile and Merlin hissed through his teeth before storming away across the meadow. The Knight grabbed his arm but Merlin slapped his hand away, growling a little. "Don't be like that! What's wrong?" Merlin scowled, entering the forest with Lancelot on his heels. If the Knight needed it spelt out for him then Merlin didn't want anything to do with him or any other person that will remain nameless. "Please, stop!" Merlin flailed away from Lancelot as the Knight tried to grab him again.

A yell echoed through the leaves; "Merlin? Merlin!" The dark haired man turned around suddenly and hurried back to the meadow, a confused Lancelot following him. They entered the meadow again to find Gaius holding the empty basket and looking around for the missing younger man. Merlin winced, realizing what it must look like with the scattered lavender and Merlin disappeared. Gaius turned toward them and looked relieved. "Merlin," Gaius said sternly. Merlin bit his lip and tried to look apologetic. The old man turned his gaze to Lancelot and cocked his eyebrow. "Sir Lancelot."

Merlin looked back and found the Knight slowly turning red. "Physician," Lancelot coughed. "How are things?"

Gaius looked disapproving and unsympathetic. Merlin bit back a smile. "Well enough, Sir Knight. Is there something you needed from my ward?"

"Nothing," said Lancelot quickly. Merlin would have laughed if he could be sure sound was all he would produce. "I just wanted to make sure Merlin was settling in at Camelot." Gaius and Merlin watched as Lancelot's face twisted. The Knight let out a huge sigh. "And to apologize."

Gaius glanced at Merlin and the younger man gestured. "Is that so?" prompted Gaius.

"Yes, that is so," said Lancelot mulishly. Merlin couldn't tell if it was his scowl or Gaius' that made Lancelot sigh again. "We shouldn't have lied to Merlin about who we were and I know he was surprised when we arrived back at Camelot. Percival is all in knots thinking Merlin hates him now." Merlin glanced away from Lancelot at those words. He had been dangerously close to it. "Merlin, you must understand that we were traveling in secret tracking those thieves you encountered. We didn't mean to deceive you but it was just easier to not let on. What would you have done if you knew we were Knights of Camelot?"

Merlin sighed. He probably would have run for the hills, thinking the worst. "I think," said Gaius slowly. "That it is not so much the lie that has Merlin so upset but rather his treatment when you arrived at Camelot." Merlin flinched and scowled and wished the ground would swallow him. "You did act a little…coldly," said Gaius, the accusation creeping into his voice.

Lancelot winced hard and shook his head. "We're sorry about that but we had little choice. Arthur noticed that Uther was watching our arrival from a window. We had no alternative."

Gaius tensed at the mention of this person and Merlin mouthed the name at him in confusion. "King Uther, Prince Arthur's father." Gaius hesitated. "Uther is not a person to cross. He was probably very irritated when he saw you riding with Arthur on his horse." Merlin frowned, not understanding. "Uther has very strict ideas about what is acceptable for a royal family member and what is not."

"We all heard the King demand to know who that person on Arthur's horse was," said Lancelot. He rubbed at his neck. "He was not happy when Arthur stopped to help you dismount. It took some doing for Arthur to direct Uther's attention away from you, Merlin. Hopefully, he's forgotten about it but both of them are still very tense." Lancelot sighed. "What a mess."

"Indeed," agreed Gaius. "It seems that they had a reason for their actions, Merlin."

"Please, Merlin. Forgive us," pleaded Lancelot. Merlin pressed his lips together and nodded jerkily. He bent to pick up the fallen lavender he'd harvested, still feeling a little surly. The Knights' actions still stung a little even though Merlin now had an explanation and he wasn't feeling very forgiving at the moment. Lancelot began to bunch together the lavender as well. "Be mad if you feel you must but please don't hold onto your anger for long. Arthur wants to speak to you this evening." Merlin looked up in surprise and found Lancelot smiling at him. "He wanted to make sure you were okay," said the Knight. Merlin sighed and then nodded warily. He wasn't sure he could take a private conversation with Arthur right then. Merlin felt stretched thin.

Lancelot kept an eye on the sun and soon said he had to return to the castle. He bid both Gaius and Merlin goodbye with a smile that Merlin tentatively returned and left the meadow. "It still doesn't make everything alright, does it?" muttered Gaius. Merlin shook his head, shredding a lavender bloom in his lap. He jumped a little when Gaius laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know things have been hard, what with the fairy gift and your mother. It must have seemed like another betrayal when they turned their backs on you." Merlin crushed the lavender in his hands, sending its scent spiraling into the air, and closed his burning eyes tightly. "But Arthur and his Knights are still here for you. Lancelot is right; be angry and be hurt but then let it go." Gaius patted Merlin's shoulder and then pushed himself to his feet. "Come. We've spent enough time out here and I have work to do."

Merlin gathered up the last of the lavender and hurried after the physician. When they reached the castle, they found there was a commotion in the courtyard again. Several riders were crossing the drawbridge and clattering into the castle proper. At least a dozen men in bright red cloaks that Merlin did not recognize. His blue eyes scanned the courtyard for familiar faces before Gaius yanked the younger man away. Merlin followed Gaius around the edge of the courtyard as the new arrivals stood proudly in the center. It was as he was watching the men that Merlin bumped into another person. The dark haired man stumbled, the lavender falling again.

"Watch where you are going!" shouted the man Merlin had blundered into. Merlin winced and mouthed a 'sorry' as clearly as he could, his eyes lowered. He then bent toward the basket and plants when somebody caught his wrist and yanked him upright. The man Merlin had walked into shook him, squeezing his wrist painfully tight. "You will apologize for walking into me," he growled. Merlin mouthed more words and waved his free hand, trying to get the man to understand. "Speak!" The man shook Merlin again and raised a hand to hit him. Merlin wiggled and continued to mouth words, hoping he wouldn't have to kick out at the man in defense. That probably would not go well with the idiot shaking him like a ragdoll.

"Unhand him!" Everybody froze, including the man holding Merlin by the wrist.

"Sire!" gasped the man. "This peasant walked into me and now won't apologize!" Merlin scowled a little; this was just perfect.

"Let him go," Arthur said calmly. The man let go of Merlin's wrist and he stumbled away. Someone caught his shoulders and Merlin glanced up to find Gawain behind him, the Knight glaring at his abuser. Arthur stepped forward and Merlin stared for a moment. Like Lancelot, gone was the simple clothing Arthur had worn when Merlin had met him. Now the Prince of Camelot was wearing a fine white shirt with a studded brown leather jerkin. The red cape draped down his back and Merlin was surprised to see the golden crown upon the other man's head. "He can not apologize because he can not speak," said Arthur coldly.

The man curled his lip at Merlin. "He's stupid?" Merlin tensed and felt Gawain tighten his hands on his shoulders.

Arthur smiled in a way that showed too many teeth. "There is only one idiot in front of me and it isn't Merlin." There was a smattering of laugher from the ring of people surrounding them.

"What is going on here?" Everyone jumped at the same time as a voice boomed across them.

Arthur looked pained and glanced at Merlin before turning to address the man approaching. "Father," greeted Arthur, bowing his head slightly.

This must be King Uther, thought Merlin. He studied the man, from the dark red and black clothing and thick gold chain to the graying hair and stern face. "Well, isn't someone going to speak up?" the King demanded. Merlin felt Gawain gently tip his head forward to look down at the ground.

The nobleman Merlin had run into stepped forward but clicked his mouth shut when somebody spoke over him. "My lord," said Gaius, putting himself into Uther's line of view. "May I present Lord Merlin Emrys from Ealdor Manor." The physician reached over and pulled Merlin out of Gawain's surprised grasp. Merlin felt his face turn red but bowed to King Uther as he'd been taught when he was younger. "You may remember his father, Lord Balinor Emrys. He controlled a small fief to the east of Camelot before his death."

"Vaguely," said Uther, looking over Merlin's unkempt clothing and scruffy hair with displeasure.

"Merlin has come to me with a malady of the voice," explained Gaius, "in hopes I could help cure him."

"Ah." Uther looked off somewhere else and Merlin risked a peek upward, sensing the King's attention waning. He found Arthur, Gawain, and Kay all staring at him raptly. He dropped his eyes again. Uther waved in their general direction, not even looking back at them as he turned away. "Carry on." Gaius seized Merlin's arm and hurried the both of them into the castle. Merlin winced as Gaius kept a strong grip around his elbow as they fell through the door to the workroom.

"Lord?" gasped Merlin. A white rose fell to the floor and Merlin kicked it away viciously.

"Uther will be less interested in you if he thinks you to be a minor noble. Too highborn to punish but too lowly to bother with," huffed Gaius. "What were you thinking, running into that man?"

"I didn't mean to!" cried Merlin. His wrist panged and he held it against his chest with a grimace. It was the same one he'd hurt in his flight from Ealdor Manor, that first night he'd spent in the woods hiding from his mother's insane rage.

Gaius noticed and reached out for his arm. "Let me see," he muttered. The pale skin was already showing signs of deep bruising and Gaius pressed on it gently to see if there was any other damage. "Sit," he instructed.

Merlin sank into a chair and sighed. "I dropped the lavender in the courtyard," he lamented. The coins and gems his words produced fell to the floor and Merlin kicked them into a corner before falling silent. Talking was too much trouble to deal with right now.

Gaius shook his head, soaking a cloth in fragrant water. "It doesn't matter," he said softly. Merlin let the old man wrap his wrist in the cool cloth, feeling exceedingly tired for only being awake a few hours. "I was thinking that there are several books in the Library that might prove useful on fairies. Perhaps we will even find some mention of your gift. Who knows? Do you think you'll be up to helping me look this evening?" The idea of staring at a multitude of books written in tiny script did not thrill Merlin but he couldn't let Gaius search on his own. The dark haired man nodded. "Are you hungry?" Merlin thought of the bit of bread he'd had when he'd woken up but shook his head. The thought of food held no appeal and Merlin felt his head begin to ache. "Why don't you lie down again? I'll wake you for dinner." Merlin stood and walked to the tiny bedroom off the workroom without protest. Gaius watched with worry as the dark haired man disappeared behind the door.

It took another hour before the first Knight appeared in Gaius' chambers, as the physician suspected some of them would. It was Kay and Gaius watched calmly as the blond Knight looked for Merlin around the workroom. "Lord Merlin?"

Gaius scowled a little. "He's resting and he's really not a Lord." Kay looked confused and jumped slightly as Gawain appeared behind his shoulder. "Merlin did not inherent his Father's title upon his death. That was a slight fib on my part."

"But he is the son of a Lord?" asked Gawain.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, he is the son of Lord Balinor Emrys and Lady Nimueh. However, Balinor's title was gained during a small campaign against a neighboring kingdom. I doubt Uther even remembers him or that Balinor was knighted by him. The Emrys family have a bit of land to the east of here but that's it." Gaius shuffled over to the fire and stirred a pot. "I once traveled the towns around that area as a doctor and knew Merlin when he was a young boy. I grew to be friends with Balinor and his family. Unfortunately, Balinor caught a fever when Merlin was thirteen that he just couldn't recover from and died." Gaius sighed and wiped his hands off on a cloth. Lancelot had joined his fellow Knights and the physician frowned at the three grown men loitering in his doorway. "Well, come in. Just don't stand there."

Percival raced up behind them as the other Knights shuffled into the workroom and perched wherever they could. "Arthur is demanding to know if Merlin is alright?" asked the harassed Knight.

"You may tell Prince Arthur that Merlin is perfectly well. Just a bruised wrist. He's resting right now," answered Gaius.

Percival groaned. "Just a bruised wrist, you say. That's not how Arthur is going to take it."

"We're in for a tongue lashing, that's for sure," muttered Kay.

Gareth appeared behind Percival as the other Knight turned to go report to Arthur. They danced in the doorway for a moment before Gareth got into the room and Percival hurried away down the corridor. "Everything okay?"

"Just a bruised wrist," answered Gawain to his brother.

Gareth cringed and went to sit by him. "Arthur is going to burst a blood vessel. It's amazing how protective he's become of Merlin in such a short time." Gaius hid a smile by bending over a bubbling container.

"I know. I don't envy Percival handling Arthur once he's told," said Kay.

"I thought that fop Berkly was going to ring Merlin's neck right in the courtyard," said Lancelot, anger lacing his voice.

"Keep your voices down," said Gaius sternly. "I actually want Merlin to get some rest and he can't with you lot yapping." For grown men and Knights of Camelot, they resembled scolded schoolboys very easily.

"Arthur is going to make Berkly's life a living hell," muttered Kay loudly.

"I know. I hope we get to watch," said Lancelot with a huge grin.

* * *

Their voices became even softer after that and Merlin crept away from the door to sit on the bed. He felt a ball of joy form in his chest at the Knight's words and hugged his knees. Merlin thought he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. They hadn't abandoned him, these friends he'd made on the road, and they did care for him. They were worried about him and Arthur was worried about him and angry upon his behalf. Arthur, the golden prince that Merlin hadn't spoken to in a day and a half, had not turned away from him. Something hard and cold, made of his mother's angry words and his brother's cold disregard, melted inside of Merlin at this revelation. He was not alone.

**Note**: _[falls all over herself rushing in] I'm so sorry! This is soooo late. I can already tell that May is not going to be my month. Thank you so much for your reviews and comments. I have the next part done and will post it in a day or so. You are all awesome. [something explodes in the distance] Gotta go! Bye!_


	8. The Library & To The Market

Merlin woke groggily, feeling a slight headache behind his eyes. He glanced around the room, finding a single candle burning on the tiny table and a chair pulled up close to the bed. It was empty now, but Merlin knew that the chair had not been there when he'd dozed off. Someone had come to check on him, possibly Gaius or one of the other Knights. He sat up and rubbed at his face, finding the door slightly open and muted sounds coming from the workroom. Merlin got up and went to the door, peeking out to find Gaius bent over a pot on the fire. Merlin hoped it wasn't the same sludge he'd seen earlier.

Gaius looked up as Merlin entered the room and gave the younger man a smile. "Feel any better?" Merlin shrugged, not sure how he felt. The physician frowned and then gestured to the table. "Take a seat. Dinner is almost ready anyway." Merlin sat on a stool and Gaius lifted the pot from the fire, bringing it to the table. The dark haired man peeked inside and saw thick oat porridge. His stomach rumbled, much to his surprise. Gaius gave a soft, pleased laugh. "Good. Perhaps now you will eat something more than a few nibbles." He ladled some into a bowl and Merlin dug in hungrily, finding that the porridge was sweetened with a touch of cinnamon.

"It's good," said Merlin, careful to direct the coin and gem that appeared away from the food.

"I'm glad you like it." Gaius sat on the other side of the table and started on his own bowl. "It took me a long time to get the Knights to leave and that was only after allowing them to peek in on you." Merlin turned red and Gaius smiled. "You were asleep by then and they left after that. I'm to make you promise to see them tomorrow so you can talk. It seems the rest of them want to apologize like Lancelot did." Merlin nodded, a pleased smile on his face. "Arthur came later."

Merlin coughed and swallowed the food in his mouth, looking up at Gaius in astonishment. "What?" he rasped.

"He came in demanding to speak with you. I told him you were asleep and I didn't want you woken. Arthur seemed very concerned, asking if you were sick. I told him you were merely tired from your ordeal. He sat with you for a few minutes," said Gaius, eyes carefully on Merlin's face.

Arthur had been the one sitting in the chair by his bedside? Merlin felt his skin rush cold and then hot in embarrassment and pleasure. A touch of vanity and selfishness pleased Merlin to know that Arthur, a prince, was concerned about him. He shook his head at himself. Gaius was smiling at Merlin and the younger man scowled back at him. The physician chuckled and gestured at Merlin's bowl. "Eat up. Then we'll head down to the Library."

* * *

Ealdor Manor had a small selection of books in what they had termed the Study. The Library of Camelot castle was nothing of the sort. Merlin looking up one wall packed full of books and then another wall just as full and felt his heart drop into his shoes. It would take a lifetime to read through all of them for the information on his fairy gift. Gaius laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Don't worry, Merlin. I know where to look." The dark haired man looked thankfully at the old man and followed him down a row of shelves.

Merlin ran his fingers along the spines of the books, feeling raised gold leaf titles and rough leather. He smiled to himself, wondering what each book said. Was the whole history of the world written within these books? Surely any answer to any question could be found somewhere in the large Library. Gaius lit a lamp and raised it to look at some titles, muttering softly to himself. The physician pulled some volumes from the shelf and piled them in Merlin's arms. "Start with those, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and walked over to a table nearby. "What am I looking for, exactly?" he asked.

"Any stories about fairy gifts like yours or where a gift was gotten rid of," answered Gaius, muffled by the tall shelves. "Anything that we can use to our advantage." Merlin opened a book with a rich red cover and flipped through the first few pages. The script was just as tiny as he feared and Merlin sat with a sigh, bending over the task. Books continued to appear on his stack as Merlin finished scanning one book and reached for the next. A jaw popping yawn from Gaius drew Merlin's attention hours later.

The dark haired man glanced at a candle nearby and winced when he saw how low it had burned. "Gaius, why don't you go on to bed?" asked Merlin. "I've slept enough today but you're tired."

Gaius rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to leave you alone," admitted the older man.

Merlin smiled in gratitude but shook his head. "Nonsense. I'll continue looking through a few more books and then head back. There is no reason for you to remain. Please, get some sleep."

"You remember the way back to my workroom?" asked Gaius, reluctantly standing. Merlin nodded with a smile and the physician finally relented. "Alright. Don't stay too long. Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Gaius," said Merlin softly as he disappeared into the shadows of the shelves. Merlin pulled the lamp closer to his own book and continued reading. There were many stories about fairies and their dealings with people but Merlin had yet to come across an account where a human had been able to get rid of their fairy gift and no story where coins and gems fell from their mouth when they spoke. He continued to read, idly twirling the stem of a blue flower he'd produced when telling Gaius goodnight.

The dark haired man didn't notice the soft step behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his arm. He yelped in surprise, swinging one hand up at the person behind him and another slapping over his mouth. Merlin's wrist was caught gently, thankfully not the injured one, and he heard a man chuckle. "My, you are jumpy." Arthur's eyes were dancing with laugher when Merlin jerked his head up to look at him. With a soft growl, Merlin torn his wrist from Arthur's hand and slapped the blond about the shoulders repeatedly. This only made Arthur laugher harder. "I'm sorry! Sorry! But I couldn't resist!"

Merlin huffed at him and hit the blond extra hard one last time. Arthur just grinned down at him, glancing at the books on the table. "Doing a little research?" asked the prince. Merlin snapped the book he was reading closed as Arthur leaned forward to take a closer look. "Fairy tales?" Merlin turned a little red and then blanched as Arthur picked up the blue flower he'd been fiddling with. The few coins and gems that his speech produced were hidden among the books and Merlin hoped Arthur didn't notice them.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur, sitting in one of the other chairs. Merlin nodded, rearranging the books in an attempt to hide the valuables from his companion. "Settling in okay?" Merlin paused and looked up at Arthur, frowning, and then nodded again. Arthur glanced off into the dark Library. "Good. Percival said you seemed to be okay." Merlin remembered a harassed Percival playing messenger earlier and his words about Arthur not being pleased with the details of Merlin's health. "What are you smiling about?" asked Arthur, a smirk tugging on his lips. Merlin's smile widened and he shook his head. "Ah, don't tell me then. See what I care." Arthur turned his nose up a little and Merlin chuckled.

Arthur's face fell a second later. "Gaius told me about your mother." Merlin froze and looked questioningly at the prince. Gaius had made no mention of what he may or may not have told Arthur. Merlin doubted it was the truth. "I'm sorry you had to flee your home like that. It must have been dreadful." Arthur was being sympathetic and Merlin nodded cautiously, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. "Still," Arthur said with a sigh, "I have no problem allowing you to stay indefinitely, perhaps you could even become Gaius' apprentice. Or you can read and write. That is a skill always looked for in Court." Merlin blinked at Arthur, a little confused, and Arthur looked uncomfortable. "That is…No matter what, you shall…I mean. I mean to say that you have no need to fear for your future, you shall always have a place here." Arthur spoke briskly near the end, hurrying through the words, and then stood quickly. "Well, it's getting late." He looked everywhere but at Merlin as he spoke. "It's been a long day and a good night's rest will do us all some good." Arthur glanced at Merlin and bowed a little. "Goodnight." The prince then walked around the table, awkwardly dodging another chair, and disappeared into the dark Library.

Merlin listened to Arthur's steps fade and blinked. He then snatched up the coins and gems on the table and left the Library with the lamp. There were a few servants in the hallways and Merlin was surprised when a few of them addressed him as lord. The dark haired man was fairly running by the time he reached the door to the workroom and entered loudly. The door slamming open woke a dozing Gaius. "Merlin," cried the old man, sitting up in bed. "What's the matter?"

Merlin locked the door and set the lamp on the table. "What did you tell Arthur about me leaving Ealdor Manor?"

For a second Gaius looked groggy with sleep but then his eyes cleared. "He had a lot of questions when he visited while you were sleep. I merely told him you had a disagreement with your mother and she ran you out of home." The physician looked a little sheepish then. "I may have hinted that she wasn't in her right mind and was a tad violent. I didn't want to get off the truth too much."

Merlin groaned and sank onto a stool. "If he thought me hopeless before, now he thinks me a lost puppy. Arthur just assured me in the Library that I would always have a place here." He dropped his head down on his arms and sighed. "Am I truly that pathetic?"

Gaius chuckled, which earned him a glare from Merlin. "Is it so bad? At least you know you'll be safe while we research the fairy gift."

"If we ever find anything about the fairy gift," muttered Merlin despondently.

"We'll try again tomorrow," soothed Gaius, lying down on his cot. "For now, let's get some rest. Perhaps a fresh mind is all we need."

"I've slept enough," but Gaius was already breathing deeply when Merlin mumbled that. He debated going into the tiny bedroom and lying down anyway but couldn't bring himself to do so. It had been a trying journey to Camelot from Ealdor but Merlin had had enough sleep. He shoved everything his speech had produced into another bucket and walked up the balcony to the high window with the lamp. Gaius stored some books up there but Merlin couldn't muster a desire to read anything else that night. He perched on the edge of trunk and set the lamp by his feet. The rooftops of the village around the castle were covered with silver from the moon and the houses were mostly dark this time of night. Merlin leaned against the windowsill and rested his chin upon his hand.

The lamp had winked out and the sun was just turning the eastern sky grey when Merlin tired of thinking over the last few days and went to the tiny bedroom. Gaius was still snoring on his cot and had been the whole night. Merlin silently opened and closed the door to the bedroom and lay down on the narrow bed. He rubbed his face and sighed. It was a hopeless situation he found himself in. Thinking, imagining, what his life would be like if they could not find a way to get rid of the fairy gift still caused a type of mind numbing terror for Merlin. He didn't know what he would do if he was stuck this way. The only hope he had was that they would be able to find a bit of information that would help him.

The sounds of Gaius moving about the workroom drew Merlin out of the doze he'd fallen in as morning grew brighter in the sky. The dark haired man didn't know if he should go back to sleep or get up. He'd slept so much the last two days that he was loath to stay in bed anymore and resolutely sat up. The answers to his problems wouldn't be found on the inside of his eyelids. The water in the wash basin was chilly and Merlin gasped as he washed and dressed in his other clothing. The elbow of the right arm was threatening to fray into a hole and Merlin sighed. He'd have to buy some new clothing and other things for himself. Well, as least he had a use for the coins that popped out of his mouth.

Gaius was puttering around the table when Merlin left the bedroom and the old physician looked surprised to see him. "Merlin! I thought for sure you'd be asleep longer."

Merlin shook his head and sat on a stool. "I can't sleep anymore. I feel like I've been sleeping for days."

Gaius smiled. "Well, eat some breakfast then." There were some slices of dark bread and some more porridge. There were even some strips of bacon, which Merlin hoped Gaius paid for with coins the dark haired man had created and not his own money.

Merlin was sipping some ale when they both heard a loud ruckus on the stairs. They both started and quickly shoved some of the coins and gems from Merlin's speaking into hiding places before the door flew open. In stumbled Kay and Lancelot, almost tripping over each other to get through the door. Gaius sighed and Merlin looked at him in confusion. "Merlin!" both the Knights cried in greeting.

Merlin was beginning to think that madness had broken out overnight and returned the two Knight's smiles halfheartedly. "Let me show you around the town today?" asked Lancelot.

"We can both show him about town," corrected Kay.

"We three can show him about town." The two Knights turned to find Arthur standing in the doorway. The prince smiled icily at the two men. "It's market day and there will be many interesting things going on down in the town. We should all go. Make a day of it." He was smiling while showing too many teeth again.

"Oh for...Just take him and go!" exclaimed Gaius. "Whole lot of you are giving me a headache."

The three men winced together and then turned to Merlin. "What do you say, Merlin? Not doing anything else are you?" asked Arthur pleasantly. Merlin hesitated, thinking that he really should go back to the Library and see what information he could find. Then he remembered about his lack of clothing and other little necessities. Perhaps a shopping trip was just the thing for the day. The dark haired man smiled and nodded. Merlin hurried back to the tiny bedroom and packed some coins for his purchases in his coat. Gaius then shooed them out the door with a smirk.

Arthur and the others were dressed much as Merlin was used to seeing them, with plain tunics belted at the waist and leather jackets. He felt more comfortable with them when they weren't dressed in Court finery. Merlin followed them down the castle steps and into the courtyard, swarming with its usual large number of busy castle inhabitants. It wasn't until they had crossed the drawbridge into the upper town that Merlin understood the comments about market day. If he thought market day in Ealdor had been busy a week ago, then market day in Camelot was chaotic.

There were bright banners hung from the stalls of traveling merchants and painted carved signs hanging from the storefronts, a riot of color swirling down the road. The noise of people, a lot of people, filled the air. The streets were clogged with shoppers and Merlin thought perhaps going out had been a bad idea. Yesterday had not ended well when Merlin bumped into young lord in the busy courtyard and he feared repeating the incident. But Arthur stood to his side and Kay and Lancelot were close on his heels and this stopped Merlin from returning to the castle.

There were street performers among the hawkers crying their wares of food, pottery, and textile. A swift grab at Merlin's shoulders by Arthur saved the inattentive dark haired man from being hit with the baton a pair of jugglers were tossing about. "Will you watch where you are going! You're going to blunder into someone again!" hissed the blond man. Merlin tensed, getting ready to twist out from under Arthur's hands and return to the castle anyway if that was how he was going to be treated. "Don't want you to get hurt," muttered Arthur, releasing Merlin the next instant and stepping away. Merlin frowned but relaxed.

There had been performers and shows in Ealdor but it had been many years since Merlin had seen them. He wandered among the crowd with his three shadows, smiling at puppet shows and clapping with other spectators. The sword swallower made him a bit green in the cheeks and Merlin had to turn way. The dark haired man barely noticed Kay nudging him away from a fire breather, Arthur and Lancelot hovering tensely. All three crowded Merlin to the wall of a building as a merchant lead a line of placid horses down the road, each of the large creatures tethered to the next.

Merlin wished terribly that he could talk, that he could fill the silence between himself and his companions with mindless comments. He wished that he could praise the gloss of the horses' coats or say how beautiful a performer sang. Idle thoughts wandered across his mind that a banner was dyed a lovely shade of red and that a particular pot was carved most pleasingly. There were a million tiny unimportant thoughts running through Merlin's mind and he wished he could speak them out loud. It was becoming almost unbearable to have to keep those thoughts silent when a normal person would just voice them without care. Instead, he was forced into silence and it seemed that Arthur, Kay, and Lancelot had lost their voices in response for they did not talk either. Merlin felt unaccountably sad and hurried up the street before the wetness in his eyes could be seen. He should have stayed in the castle.

Remembering what he had really came out to the market to do, Merlin found a likely table of clothing and began to look through the shirts. It was sometimes hard to find clothing that would fit his skinny frame without looking like a bag on him but all Merlin wanted was something that didn't have holes worn through. "What are you doing?" asked Arthur. He was looking at Merlin with faint horror on his face. Merlin blinked back at him and shook a shirt lightly, thinking that it should be pretty obvious what he was doing. "Oh no," said the blond, slapping the shirt from Merlin's hands lightly. "If you need clothing then we'll get you proper clothing." Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged the dark haired man down the street. Kay and Lancelot were looking incredibly amused, which Merlin thought was probably not a good thing.

Arthur dragged Merlin to a tailor's shop, as indicated by the needle and thread carved onto the sign above the door. Merlin considered this as the prince forced him across the threshold into the shop. There was enough money for tailored clothing in Merlin's pocket and if he needed more then it would be easy to produce some. Best of all, the clothing might actually fit well for once. The shop had a few customers in it, some standing on stools to be measured with people kneeling at their feet with pins. An older man with neat grey hair glanced in their direction and then started. "Prince Arthur!" Everyone in the shop turned to stare and Merlin stepped back only to bump into Kay, the uncomfortable feeling returning in an instant.

The prince smiled as the attention of the workers focused on him. "Master Abney, always a pleasure."

The man stepped forward and bowed. "Your Highness, what can we do for you?"

"I'm looking to get some clothing for my friend here." Arthur gestured back at Merlin and Abney glanced at him with displeasure, cool eyes taking in the dark haired man's less than pristine clothing. Merlin wondered how hard he would have to stomp on Lancelot's foot to get the man to move out of the doorway so he could flee. "Lord Merlin here traveled to Camelot under unusual circumstances and arrived with very little. He wished to replace his wardrobe at the earliest opportunity."

Abney's gaze warmed at the title the prince had given and stepped closer to Merlin. "Of course!" he said happily. "I'm sure we can find something most suitable for you, Lord Merlin. Perhaps something to replace those disrespectable rags you are wearing now and then the rest done by my fine seamstresses?" Merlin blinked and glanced down at his jacket. It was old, Merlin would agree, but they weren't rags in his opinion. "My lord?" asked Abney with a frown when Merlin remained silent.

Merlin flinched and cast a look at Arthur. The prince stepped forward. "I'm afraid my friend is ill and has lost his voice, Master Abney. But I'm sure we can accommodate him, correct?" It was less a suggestion and more an order.

Abney nodded quickly. "Oh, yes! Of course we shall. If my lord will step over here, we can get some measurements. Then we can decide on the cut and start picking out cloth." The older man drew Merlin forward to a stool and a young woman in a work apron raised his arm and used a tape to measure the length. Merlin bit his lip and glanced back at where Kay and Lancelot were grinning like loons, wondering what the two Knights were finding so funny. Then he saw Arthur stroking a bolt of fine dark green velvet and his heart sank.

Merlin managed to escape the tailor and his assistants with a faint sense of panic still ringing in his ears. His old clothing had disappeared, probably to be burned thought Merlin sourly, and had been replaced with dark brown trousers and a cotton shirt. The unbleached undershirt was long sleeved and made of light linen that Merlin found himself repeatedly touching at his wrists because it was so soft. The over-tunic was short sleeved and dark blue, silver stitching around the bottom and collar. It was a finer set of clothing than Merlin had worn in many years. Then he thought of all the clothing that Arthur had ordered be made on his behave and felt a little sick. Especially when he considered how Arthur had refused to allow Merlin to pay for any of it.

"I think it looks very well on you," commented Kay softly. Merlin's glare should have burned a hole in his forehead.

"I don't understand why you're so angry," said Arthur. "You needed clothing." This only made Merlin angrier. He needed clothing but he didn't need long velvet cloaks or silk tunics and suede jackets. Merlin turned to Arthur and mouthed furiously. "Why should you pay for it?" exclaimed Arthur when he puzzled out Merlin's silent ranting. "You are my guest and my responsibility. The clothing is of little importance." Merlin kicked him in the foot and stormed down the busy street. "Now that is just uncalled for!" Kay and Lancelot laughed, earning themselves a displeased look from Arthur.

Anger lent Merlin a type of sharp grace and he wove among the crowd of people with ease, avoiding a washer woman's basket of cabbage and missing a group of overexcited children. Merlin didn't quite understand his anger himself but he knew that he was furious about not being able to pay for the things he needed when he easily could. Money was the least of his problems and being denied the chance to use the coins that fell from his mouth seemed to just compound the pressure in Merlin's head. "Merlin, please stop!" called Lancelot's voice. Merlin did as bade, reaching out to brace himself against a pole as he head swam a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Kay as they reached him. Merlin drew in a deep breath and nodded. Arthur was right, the clothing was unimportant and not the real problem. The dark haired man recognized that it was the stress of his situation that made him quick to anger. Merlin looked at the worried faces of his three companions and tried to smile genuinely.

"If it means that much to you, I don't have to pay for the clothing," muttered Arthur. He was looking over Merlin's shoulder, eyes darting, and that evidence of contrition cooled that last of Merlin's anger. "We can go back to Abney and cancel the order. Get you something else?"

"Arthur was just trying to make sure you were comfortable," said Kay.

"He doesn't always realize that everyone isn't used to fine velvet and silk. He didn't mean anything by it," explained Lancelot.

Arthur glared sullenly. "Oi, stop it."

"You'll just have to thump him on the head and tell him to stop it," continued Lancelot. Arthur whacked him in the shoulder and Merlin smiled as Lancelot teetered amusingly, pretending the force of the hit was stronger than it actually was. Merlin nodded in agreement to Lancelot's suggestion.

"You want to go back to the tailor's shop?" asked Kay.

Merlin sighed but shook his head. He fished his pouch from the new trousers and handed it over to Arthur. The prince looked confused but accepted the pouch and opened it into his palm. The gold Merlin had collected to pay for his clothing spilled out. "I didn't think you had money," muttered Arthur, causing Merlin to feel a flash of annoyance that quickly drained away. "Gaius made it sound like you had to leave Ealdor Manor in a hurry."

"You managed to grab some money anyway?" asked Kay. Merlin shrugged, letting them think what they wanted. Then a red ruby tumbled from the pouch and the three men gasped. "Is that...?" Merlin snatched the gem from Arthur's palm, hiding it against his chest. It was the gem he'd produced the first time he'd said Arthur's name, back at the inn in Ashshire, and he felt unaccountably protective of it. He'd forgotten it was in the pouch.

Arthur shook his head and put the money back into the pouch, handing it back to the dark haired man. "Keep it, Merlin. You might need it for something later. Let me pay for the clothing now." Merlin frowned but slipped the ruby back into the pouch and hid it away. "Come. The morning is gone and I'm hungry. Let's get some food."

**Notes**: _Why, oh why did I agree to host a Mother's Day dinner at my place? Am I that stupid? I must be because I'm doing it. At least the bathroom is done and the ants are dead. [That's right little antz. Take the Borax laced honey back to your nest. Is evil.] I love Arthur in this chapter. Such a prat and so not getting it. Well, for Arthur material things equal love. Ugh, can't think. Too tired. __Thank you so much for your comments. I hope the people who asked questions got my answers. Love you all. Smooch!_


	9. In The Forest

**Notes:** _Alright, here it is people. The big reveal. I hope you like it. I'm not very nice to poor Merlin in this. He may be having a little freak out later. The stress, you know. Enjoy!_

The morning was gone and the sun arced across the sky into early afternoon. The town was still busy with people shopping in the market but the lengthening day had calmed the frantic activity and most were now lazily strolling up and down the stalls. Somewhere, probably in the square, a band had begun to play and Merlin could hear their music float above the noise of the market. It took some time for the awkwardness to wear off, for hurt feelings to be soothed, but eventually Merlin and the others eased in each other's company again. Merlin was glad, looking at some glass jars and wondering if Gaius would like some of the small colored ones. He didn't like being out of sorts with his friends.

"Merlin, do you want an apple or a pear?" asked Kay. Merlin straightened and walked over to the next stall where Kay was purchasing fruit for their lunch. They had been slowly making their way toward the lower city and the gates, idly heading out of the city. Merlin mouthed his choice to the blond haired Knight and turned to look for Arthur and Lancelot.

The prince appeared holding a wrapped parcel of brown paper and a corked jug hanging precariously from one finger. "Here, get that would you?" Merlin saved the jug from an unfortunate meeting with the ground and felt liquid swish around the inside. Arthur nodded his thanks and looked around the busy street. "Where's Lancelot with the bread?" They wandered a little further down the street, stopping to watch a stall keeper demonstrating a toy to some delighted children. Merlin watched the man flip the ball attached to a string up into the air and catch it in the bowl of the toy. He'd had something similar as a child before Mordred had snapped the string and tossed the ball into the pond, trying to hit a duck that had thankfully flown away.

Lancelot arrived with the loaf of bread and a suspicious little bag. Merlin cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired Knight but Lancelot just smiled playfully. "Done. If you're ready to go," Lancelot said to the others. They drifted out of the eastern gates, getting a nod from the guards manning the wall, and up the road away from the city. They received more strange looks from passersby than they had walking in the market and soon drifted off into the trees to escape the scrutiny. Merlin wondered how rare it was to see the Prince and two Knights of the Realm walking around Camelot for the inhabitants to be so startled by it. They reached a break in the trees and Merlin displayed his desire to stop by sitting down at the base of the tree.

Arthur used his own dagger to slice off hunks of ham from the salted meat he'd bought and Lancelot handed around chunks of fresh bread. The jug of watery wine was passed around the group and the three warriors struck up a conversation about some drill that had been conducted yesterday. Merlin barely listened, thankful for the easy atmosphere that allowed him to relax. The suspicious little bag that Lancelot had was filled with buttery cookies that melted on the tongue. Merlin smiled as he ate one.

The conversation ebbed and flowed around them. Kay asked if they were going to work Percival harder with the mace or if Arthur still feared the younger Knight would brain himself with the weapon. Merlin laughed, imagining how Percival would pout if he heard such comments about himself. Lancelot lay back and thumped a stick on the grass, asking if they were going to ride out to the southern estates in a few weeks. From Arthur's sour face at that question it appeared the prince was not looking forward to the idea. The sun shifted, painting gold spots across the green grass. Feeling contented and slightly sleepy, Merlin lay down and pillowed his head on his arms, idly watching a ladybug crawl up a leaf in front of his nose. It was because he was facing the opposite way, looking behind the backs of his companions, that he saw the first man approaching through the forest.

They weren't far from the city. A good shout would be heard by workers in the fields if not the guards at the gates. Merlin didn't think anything of the other man, closing his eyes lazily. Arthur and Kay were having a wandering conversation about the merits of someone Merlin had never heard of as a candidate for Knighthood and it was making him sleepy. The dark haired man yawned and opened his eyes. Now, the man was on the edge of the little clearing they had settled in and froze when he saw Merlin looking at him. Merlin frowned and raised his head a little, getting a strange vibe. Lancelot saw his friend move and glanced in the direct Merlin was looking. This was the moment the man decided to draw a sword and charge them.

Lancelot was up on his feet with a shout in the next instant, Arthur and Kay standing a second later. The attacker swung at Lancelot, who danced away from the broad arch of the weapon. Shock froze Merlin on the ground for a moment and Arthur yanked him up by his arm. "Run! Get back to the gate and summon the guards!" ordered Arthur. The blond's eyes darted over Merlin's shoulder and he pulled the both of them backwards quickly. A second man appeared from behind the tree, swinging his own blade at the pair of men. Arthur cursed, pulling Merlin behind him, and Kay rushed in to slam into the shoulder of the new assailant. Kay and the second attacker fell into the tree trunk and the thug gave a cry of pain as he was forced against the rough wood.

Arthur caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned the both of them out of the path of a falling ax, jerking Merlin around and away. The axmen continued to barrel forward and plowed his shoulder into Arthur's stomach. The prince let go of Merlin to grapple with the third attacker and the dark haired man lost his balance and fell to the ground. Arthur allowed himself to fall back, lifting his feet and tossing his opponent over his head. Merlin scrambled to his feet, feeling various old and new bruises complain and his wrist give a warning stab of pain.

Lancelot stumbled back from his adversary with a cry of pain, blood dripping from his arm. Kay was faring better with the second swordsmen, grappling in close quarters so that the attacker had no room to swing his weapon. Arthur was ducking under the high swing of the ax and darted in to land a solid punch in his opponent's stomach. Merlin took a few steps back toward the edge of the clearing. His friends were faring well but they would need help. If the dark haired man ran quickly, he could bring the guards back in just a few minutes.

Merlin had almost turned to flee back into the forest when the man Kay was fighting jerked his elbow up and slammed it into the blond Knight's nose. Kay stumbled back and the swordsmen turned to where his fellow attacker was trying to defend himself against Arthur's quick punches. Merlin watched the sharp blade arch over the prince's head and swing toward his unprotected back, feeling his heart freeze with horror. "Arthur, look out!" The red ruby that was Arthur's name, a gold coin, and a deep red rose bloom tumbled to the grass as Arthur rolled away and the sword thumped harmlessly to the ground.

Merlin stumbled back from the evidence of his fairy gift, his secret laying damningly on the green grass. He gasped as an arm went around his waist, trapping his left arm against his side, and cold metal rested at his throat. "That's enough," said a calm voice in Merlin's ear. Everyone froze at the relaxed command. The three attackers picked themselves up and backed away from the Camelot men. "Drop it," said the man holding a long knife to Merlin's neck. Lancelot tossed away the sword he'd managed to get away from his opponent and glared back.

Arthur stood, drawing himself up tall and leveling the man with a cold look. "Let him go."

Merlin could feel the man holding him shake his head. "Now, see, I normally would be very happy just to relieve this young man of his money pouch and the sparkly ruby we saw earlier." Merlin squeezed his burning eyes shut, his shoulders sinking. Almost a week of being careful, of not allowing anyone to see the amount of money he carried, ruined by the silly urge to show Arthur and his companions that Merlin could take care of himself. All the good it did him now. The man gave Merlin a little shake. "Until I came across this little marvel. Say something."

"Something," repeated Merlin currishly. Whatever the word produced thumbed to the ground but Merlin didn't dare look down to see what it was.

The man gave a satisfied huff against Merlin's ear all the same and smiled up at the Camelot men. "It seems like we found a bigger prize than just a money pouch." He backed up a few steps, forcing Merlin to move with him. "Now, here is what is going to happen. You three are going to stand right there, all nice like, and me and my friends are just going to leave with this here young man." Arthur started forward angrily and the man pressed the blade against Merlin throat tighter, drawing a bead of bright red blood that stopped the prince in his tracks. "None of that, now, or I'll just slice open his throat to see what we can find inside."

Merlin was sure that the only thing they would find would be a dead man and looked up to meet the furious stare of his friends as he was forced back into the shadow of the forest. They continued to walk backwards, the long knife at Merlin's neck, until the trees closed over in front of him and Merlin could no longer see Arthur or the others. The knife left Merlin's throat and he was pulled around to walk straight, hurried along by a strong grip on his upper arm. "Let go of me," demanded Merlin as they hurried further away from the clearing. He glanced back but all he could see was the greedy eyes of the second swordsman and the forest.

"Don't be like that," said the man holding his arm in a reasonable voice. "You behave and you'll be treated well."

"And you pop out more money," said the axmen gleefully.

Merlin was experiencing a curious mix of emotions, half terror at what these men were going to do to him and half anger that they had hurt his friends. He dug in his heels. "I will not! Let go!"

They all jerked to a stop and the man whipped around to wrap a hand around Merlin's throat. He lifted the dark haired man slightly and Merlin scrabbled at his wrist, his air choked off. "You cause me any trouble and I will just cut you open like I said."

Merlin thought it was the calm, rational tone the man said those words in that frightened him the most. "You'll get nothing that way," gasped Merlin, black spots dancing across his eyes. The hand released him and Merlin sank to his knees, coughing and breathing deeply. "The gift doesn't work like that," Merlin assured them in a raspy voice. Already he had a small pile of coins and gems by his knees from talking. One of the men cursed and Merlin looked up, a little satisfied smile on his face.

Movement in the trees caught Merlin's attention and his heart jumped in hope. But it was not one of his friends that appeared in the forest like the dark haired man expected. Instead, Merlin found himself looking at the familiar features of the fairy that had given him his inconvenient gift. Her blue eyes were calmly regarding the men before her, delicate and translucent wings arcing high above her head. "What the devil?" cried the first swordsman. The look on the fairy's face turned slightly stormy and disapproving. Merlin shivered as the temperature around them dropped and the forest became chilly. It seemed as if the space the fairy stood was having problems containing her, the green grass and leaves wavering around her.

The axmen raised his weapon and advanced on the fairy woman, a twisted smile on his lips. Merlin felt the air around them turn frigid and the fairy's face transformed into something fierce and angry. He curled into a ball, feeling fear freeze his spine and hoping the fairy's outraged attention did not turn on him. A bright light lit up the world and Merlin squeeze his eyes shut, hearing cries of pain and tell-tale thuds happening around him. The dark haired man, however, remained untouched from the bright chaos going on around him even as his ears popped and his breath misted.

Finally, the light dimmed and silence fell across the forest. Merlin dared to raise his head and found the last man, the one that had held the knife to his throat, lying on the ground like a broken doll. The two swordsmen and the axmen were sprawled a distance away, weapons gone. Merlin looked back at the fairy and found she was once again calm, smiling slightly down at him. Then she began to fade, her face turning watery and bright embers of green light flying from her wings, and Merlin raised a beseeching hand toward her. "No, wait! I need you to take away the gift! Please!" The faint shadow of the fairy smiled and shook her head before disappearing altogether, leaving Merlin alone in the forest.

Merlin let his hand drop, staring at the place where the fairy had stood. Tears pricked his eyes and Merlin shuttered on a choked breath. He had been so close! The fairy had been right in front of him and he still hadn't been able to get rid of the gift. It was all ruined. People knew his secret and he was in danger. What was he going to do? For a moment, panic clouded Merlin mind, making his heart race but a voice cut through the forest, "Merlin!"

Merlin jerked at the call, raising his head. "Arthur!" he called back without thought. Birdsong and sound rushed in, as if the world had released a held breath. Merlin heard running footsteps and turned to see Arthur appear between two trees.

The blond prince raced past the thieves and fell to his knees next to Merlin, grabbing his shoulders. "Are you alright?" Arthur demanded harshly, running his eyes across Merlin's body. His gaze landed on Merlin's throat and what was going to be a splendid bruise and then jumped up to the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Are you hurt?"

Merlin shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. He hesitated, wondering if he should, and then spoke; "No, I'm fine." Arthur's eyes watched the silver coin, purple amethyst gem, and tiny white flower fall from Merlin's lips. The dark haired man suddenly felt inexplicably tired again as the blond stared at the objects.

"What happened to the bandits?" Merlin looked up to find Kay kneeling by the first swordsmen. The blond knight checked the still man and shook his head. "Dead," he proclaimed, looking up at where Merlin and Arthur knelt together.

Merlin closed his eyes and dropped his head forward. "The fairy killed them."

"Fairy?" echoed Arthur, sounding strangely calmer.

Merlin laughed a little and Arthur began to unconsciously rub his arms. The dark haired man wondered how mad he sounded to them. "It's a long story. The short of it is that a fairy gave me a gift and now coins, gems, and flowers fall from my mouth when I talk. My mother went mad and tried to kill me and I fled to Camelot in hopes that Gaius, an old friend, could help me." Merlin looked up to see all three men staring at the rain of money and plants falling from his lips. "So far, no luck," he said sourly.

Arthur took a slow, deep breath and forced his eyes up to Merlin face. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Merlin felt cold and hot and thought he might either be sick or faint. "Tell you?" he cried. "Why would I tell anyone? If anyone knew then I feared they would do exactly what happened here!" He gestured wildly at the dead thieves. "Look what they tried to do! They tried to kidnap me and nearly were successful! It wasn't even that they saw the fairy gift, just one of the rubies that was produced by it!"

"Didn't you trust us?" asked Arthur, a touch of anger lacing his voice.

Merlin whacked him in the arm. "Trust you? Arthur, I had just fled from my home where my mother had seemingly gone mad! I was alone and scared and I'd just met you! What did you expect? I didn't know what would happen to me and was absolutely terrified that someone would find out about the fairy gift and do something horrible to me!" Tears had begun to pour down Merlin face and his breathing came fast. He remembered the knife to his throat and his mother's hysterical screams that she would kill him. He sobbed against Arthur's shoulder as the prince pulled him into an embrace.

Bent coins and cracked crystals fell from Merlin's lips as he cried, sobbing half words into the cloth of Arthur's shirt. The fear he'd felt as his mother's mad eyes gleamed with greed and the hurt and pain as she cried for him to be gone, had yelled that she never wanted to see him again. It tore at his heart, pulling up feelings of abandonment that still burned. The sorrow of having to flee Ealdor, leaving Gwen and Lettie and May behind. The unrelenting worry and fear of traveling to Camelot, cautious of letting his new companions see the fairy gift. The pain when they arrived in Camelot and his friends had seemingly turned from him and then the lost hope as Gaius was unable to help get rid of the fairy gift.

It was some time before Merlin quieted, feeling drained and hollow and mysteriously calmer. Arthur was petting his hair while he held him and Merlin sniffed a final time before pulling back in embarrassment. "Better?" asked Arthur softly. Merlin nodded and wiped his face, keeping his head down.

Kay was fiddling with a gold coin, sitting a few feet away on the ground. "Then the coins and ruby you showed us before were ones you produced by speaking?" he asked.

"Mm-mm. Arthur's name," answered Merlin, lifting his head. He pushed his hand through his dark hair and tried to compose himself.

"My name?" asked Arthur in confusion.

Merlin smiled a little, thinking about the little fact about the fairy gift he'd figured out. "Arthur," he said, catching the ruby that fell and handing it to the astonished prince. He then glanced at the two Knights and said their names. "Lancelot. Kay." A diamond and sapphire fell and Merlin handed the gems to their owners. "Certain names always produce the same gems. It doesn't happen for every word or even every name, but Arthur's name has always produced a red ruby." They looked at him in wonder and surprise and Merlin blushed a little. "I don't know why."

"And the fairy was here?" asked Kay, looking around the forest.

Merlin's shoulders slump. "Yes. I asked her to remove the gift but she just shook her head at me and disappeared." The three men looked around, peering into the trees, and Merlin shook his head. "She's gone," he assured them.

Lancelot's gaze dropped to the men lying on the forest floor. "What are we going to do about them?"

Kay waved at the pile of coins, gems, and flowers resting around Merlin. "And those?"

Arthur looked around and nodded to himself. He stood and grabbed Merlin's hands, pulling the surprised man up onto his feet. "We'll wrap the coins and gems up in the paper from lunch then Lancelot will take Merlin around to the southern gate and back up to the castle while Kay and I return to the eastern gate and get the guards." He sent a piercing look to the two Knights. "As far as anyone is concerned, we were attacked because they knew I was the Prince and we defeated them ourselves."

"Why do I have to go to a different gate?" asked Merlin, confused.

Arthur shook his head and squeezed his hands. "I don't want you involved. I'll have to tell my Father about this and I don't want his attention on you for any reason. If we're going to hide your secret, the fewer eyes that are on you the better." Kay and Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Merlin felt his chest tighten. They were going to keep his secret. They were not going to betray him to the King or anyone else. He nodded, "Alright." They bundled the coins and gems up in the paper from lunch and then Lancelot and Merlin hurried away through the forest. They made a wide curve around the town and then emerged from the trees on the other side of the outer wall. In the distance, they could see Arthur and Kay stirring up the guards and making a ruckus at the eastern gate. They slipped unnoticed through the southern gate and hurried through the town toward the castle.

By now, a group of armed guards was marching from the castle and Lancelot and Merlin managed to slip into the courtyard without being noticed. They hurried inside the castle and up to Gaius' chambers. They burst through the doorway into the workroom and closed the door behind them quickly. Gaius blinked up at them in surprise from where he was sitting at the long table. "Gaius!" cried Merlin happily. He dumped the bundle he was carrying on the tabletop and the coins and gems spilled out. "Guess what happened?" The physician's gaze jumped over Merlin's shoulder to Lancelot, his shoulders tensing. Merlin shook his head with a grin. "No! It's okay! They know. We were attacked in the forest and…"

"You were attacked?" exclaimed Gaius. He stood and reached for Merlin's neck, wetting a cloth and cleaning away the trickle of blood. They'd forgotten about the wound where the knife had nicked Merlin's skin.

Lancelot stepped forward. "Some thieves saw the gold coins and a ruby Merlin was carrying and attacked us when we were having lunch."

"Was anyone else hurt?" asked Gaius as he reached for Lancelot's arm and turned the bleeding cut toward the light of a candle.

"I don't think so," said Lancelot, wincing as Gaius pulled the cloth away from the dried blood.

"Where are Arthur and Kay?"

"The fairy killed the thieves when they tried to kidnap me," answered Merlin, sinking onto a stool. "They stayed to alert the guards and we escaped back to the castle."

"The fairy?" asked Gaius in alarm.

Merlin sighed and nodded. "Yes. I don't understand why she came to help me but I couldn't get her to remove the gift. She just shook her head at me and disappeared." Emotion burned up his throat and Merlin squeezed his eyes shut.

Gaius' face fell in disappointment. "That is unfortunate." He walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper there. "I've had news from your family."

"My family?" asked Merlin, taking the paper. His face drained of color as he read the letter.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Lancelot asked with worry.

"It's my Mother," breathed a shocked Merlin. "She knows I'm here."

"She suspects you are here," corrected Gaius quickly. "Nimueh wrote me because she thinks Camelot is where you would have fled but she has no proof. I do not plan to answer her." Merlin let the letter flutter to the ground and laid his head on his arms, a shutter racking his body. The memory of the ornamental box his mother had thrown at him as he fled the parlor, shattering so close to his head, still sent chills up his spine.

Lancelot laid his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "It will be alright, Merlin. She can't harm you here, not with us looking out for you."

"You don't understand. What if the accusation got out? God, the way she screamed that night. I could hear her all the way from the orchard as I ran. Even if people thought her mad, the rumor of the fairy gift would still be there." Merlin shivered. "All it would take would be one desperate person, someone willing to test the rumor because the greed was too strong. I'd never be safe."

Lancelot knelt by the stool and pulled Merlin around to look at him. "No, we wouldn't let that happen," the dark haired Knight said fiercely. "We will hide the fairy gift and protect you."

Merlin groaned and shook his head. "This is a disaster, Lancelot. You can't promise such things."

Lancelot looked like he might argue that point when the door opened again. They all tensed and then relaxed as Kay appeared. "We must learn to lock the door," muttered Gaius, getting the broom and beginning to sweep up the coins and gems rolling all around the floor.

Kay took in the atmosphere in the workroom and quickly closed the door, this time locking it. "What happened?" the blond Knight demanded.

"My Mother knows I'm here," answered Merlin.

"She suspects! She doesn't know," countered Lancelot.

"As good as!" cried Merlin, getting up and walking around to the other side of the table. Lancelot stood and frowned at him. "I don't think you are grasping how very bad it is that my Mother even thinks I'm in Camelot or did the whole 'insane' part of her description escape your notice!"

There was thump and then a grunt on the other side of the door. "Hey, open up!" Kay jerked the door open and Arthur slipped inside, taking in the scene around the room and Merlin pale face. "What happened?"

Merlin gave a wordless cry of frustration and yanked on his hair. "My Mother knows I'm here and I'm a dead man!" he screamed, his voice cracking. "We were attacked today and it's only because that damned fairy decided to interfere once again that I'm not sitting in some mud hut with a knife to my throat singing like a canary!" He choked on a panicked breath, fighting for air, and the others looked alarmed.

Arthur stepped forward quickly and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "None of that," hissed the prince. "We would never let that happen." Merlin let out a sharp bark of laugher and began to cry, winding his fingers in Arthur's tunic. The blond shot a flustered look at Gaius.

Gaius glanced up at him as he quickly worked with several bottles on the table. "It's been a very stressful few days," he explained shortly. Merlin hiccupped and choked against Arthur's shoulder, tears pouring down his face and soaking the cloth. "I'm afraid he's having a panic attack." Arthur began to rub Merlin's back, feeling the lean body shake.

"How do we calm him down?" demanded Lancelot, hovering over Arthur's shoulder.

Gaius poured a brown liquid into a cup and grabbed a spoon. "Here, help me to get Merlin to swallow some of this." They succeeded, with much coughing, to get the dark haired man to drink the whole cup one spoonful at a time.

Finally, they all sat back on the floor, Merlin breathing semi-calmly in Arthur's arms. Tears still rolled sluggishly down his face and his sniffed, staring sightlessly at a button on Arthur's jacket. "I feel stupid," Merlin croaked.

Gaius sighed and stood slowly, kicking away some misshapen coins and gems. "Don't. You have been under a lot of stress lately. I'm rather surprised you waited until now to have this little scene."

Merlin still closed his eyes in mortification. "I still feel stupid." Arthur's arms tightened for a moment. Merlin sighed and shifted away from him. "What are we going to do if my Mother shows up?"

"We'll deal with it when and if she comes to Camelot," Arthur reassured him. He stood and pulled Merlin up from the floor with him. "It will be alright." Merlin sighed, rubbing at his forehead. The tea that Gaius had forced down his throat was beginning to make him light-headed. He left to wash his face in the tiny bedroom he'd been sleeping in. "I've got to get back down to the courtroom. My Father is in an uproar about the new den of thieves," said Arthur, wincing a little.

"I have to go too," said Kay sourly. "I have to give my account and be praised for taking on four men in the defense of my Prince." Kay rolled his eyes and Arthur smacked him in the arm.

"Will you be alright?" asked Arthur, his eyes jumping toward the doorway to the bedroom.

"We will," answered Lancelot. "I'll have to be down in the dining room for dinner, so I'll see you then."

Merlin emerged from the bedroom, a wet spot on his collar. "We'll be fine," he said calmly. "I plan to return to the Library and search for more information about the fairy gift."

Gaius nodded. "We're hoping we can find an account of a person that got rid of their fairy gift or that had a gift similar to Merlin's. So far, we've been unable to find anything but there are many more books to look through. We may find something yet."

"I'll help," said Lancelot eagerly.

"We'll all help tonight," said Arthur. He grabbed Merlin's shoulder and squeezed, giving the dark haired man a reassuring nod. "We'll figure out a way to help you." Merlin smiled slightly and grabbed Arthur's elbow, squeezing back. He and Kay then left the workroom and Lancelot locked the door behind them.

Gaius picked up the broom and began to sweep up the coins and gems that had been scattered around the room. Lancelot knelt and fished some silver coins and dust bunnies from under a cabinet. "How much money have you created?" asked Lancelot, dropping the coins in a bucket.

"Enough," said Merlin shortly, feeling uncharitable and sour. He scooped up the piles Gaius was sweeping up and dumped them into a sack.

Gaius eyed him as Merlin rubbed at his forehead. "Come, let's get something to eat and then head down to the Library." He fished some roasted potatoes from the fire and dropped them on the table, blowing on his fingers.

"I'm not hungry, Gaius," said Merlin, hiding the last of the coins and gems.

Gaius gave him a stern look. "Eat. It will help with the headache." Merlin scowled but joined the physician and Lancelot at the table. After the food, Merlin looked a little less pale and more himself. Gaius nodded in approval as Lancelot poured Merlin another cup of water. "Better?"

Merlin nodded, smiling a little. "Yes. Thank you." Lancelot picked up the blue rose that dropped on the table, examining the soft petals. "Yes, Lancelot, it's real. As far as I can tell, everything that drops from my mouth is real. Even the gold."

Lancelot sniffed the bloom, the scent not of a proper rose but of something else. The scent reminded him of something supple and sweet, like an old memory. A blue sky and warm spring wind. "It's beautiful," muttered the Knight. Merlin turned a little red in the cheeks.

Gaius coughed, sounding amused, and Merlin glared at him lightly. "Let's get to the Library before it gets too much later."


	10. A Bath & Boots

The Library was dark and deserted when they crept in. Well, Merlin and Lancelot crept in, feeling like thieves. Gaius walked in normally with a roll of his eyes. They lit lamps in the Library and claimed a table. Gaius pulled down books from the shelves and opened one to a picture. On the page was a woman with fluttery wings sprouting from her back. Merlin leaned over the page at the picture of the fairy and thought she had a passing resemblance to the fairy he'd seen, except she was blond and wearing blue. "Fairies, or the Fae, are mysterious creatures. Some stories say that they are malevolent, playing tricks on humans and stealing babies from their cradles and replacing them with changelings. Other tales tell of the Fae as beings of good, protecting children from harm and guiding lost travelers. As we can see, they certainly bestow gifts to those they find worthy."

Merlin sighed and sat back. "Some gift," he muttered. A coin of gold and a yellow gem dropped onto a book.

"It will be alright," said Lancelot sympathetically.

"Let's see if we can find any stories that resemble Merlin's situation," said Gaius, settling in a chair and pulling a book toward himself. The other two men at the table each took a book and began to scan through the words. Merlin sighed to himself: the script was just as tiny as he remembered.

An hour later, Lancelot had to excuse himself to join the rest of Court in the dining hall or risk the King noticing his absence. Merlin waved him away, trying to force the words on the page to stop swimming. The Knight left the shadowed Library and Merlin sighed, rubbing at his nose. "This is hopeless," he muttered, tiny yellow flowers falling from his mouth.

Gaius gave the younger man a pinched look. "We mustn't give up hope, Merlin. We'll find something that will be able to help you." He shut the book he was looking through and selected another from the stack. The Library grew ever darker around them, the sun sinking below the horizon and disappearing from the windows. A bell rang the hour in the city and the shadows slunk in around the table, the light from the lamps and candle pooling across the books.

It was many hours later that Arthur appeared out of the gloomy shelves and rested his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Hey, any luck?" Kay and Lancelot appeared behind him.

Merlin shook his head and closed his book harder than necessary. "Nothing! Just stories of being lost under fairy mounds for centuries and cautions about mushroom circles."

Arthur sat in the chair next to him. "No stories about fairy gifts?"

"A few but nothing like Merlin's gift," answered Gaius. He straightened from his slump over a book and his back popped. "We'll have to keep looking."

"This is going to be a long night," muttered Kay, dragging a book closer so he could open it.

"You guys don't have to do this," said Merlin with a flash of guilt. "It's my problem in the first place."

"Well, now it's our problem. We said we would help you look for information and we meant it," argued Arthur. "We won't go back on our word."

"In the vastness of Camelot's Library there must be something of use to us!" exclaimed Kay, opening a book harshly. A cloud of bust flew up into his face and the blond Knight coughed. Merlin smiled a little, amused.

Lancelot shifted straighter in his chair, making an interesting noise. "Did you find something, Lancelot?" asked Gaius.

Lancelot frowned and tilted the book toward him. "I don't know. It's about fairy gifts but I don't know how much use it will be to us." Arthur ordered him to read it anyway. "It says that fairy gifts are often not what they seem and are likely a means to an end rather than the end themselves." He flipped a page. "It goes on to give the account of a man who was given the gift of hearing people's thoughts when he touched them." Everyone gave a wince at hearing that. "He nearly went mad until he learned that a childhood friend, the daughter of a Count, was in love with him. The gift then stopped and they married."

"Happily ever after?" asked Arthur sarcastically.

Lancelot nodded and turned the book around to face them. "There is another picture with it too."

No sooner then Lancelot had spoken did Merlin grabbed the book out of his hands with a cry. "It's my fairy!" The piercing blue eyes stared up from the page, just as Merlin remembered her. "I mean, that is the fairy that gave me this gift and saved me this afternoon." The picture had the same long dark hair and green dress as the fairy, the edge of the page ringed in green leaves.

Gaius took the book from Merlin and gave a little hum of surprise. "The Lady Morgana," he muttered. The others looked confused. "She's said to be one of The Seven Sisters that guard the gates to the Isle of the Blessed. She oversees the passage to and from Avalon. Morgana was said to be a great Seer."

"Well, she can't be Merlin's fairy then, can she?" asked Kay. He glanced at Merlin and shrugged. "I mean, if she's supposed to be in Avalon, what is she doing running around Camelot?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know but that's her. I'll never forget her face."

They weren't able to find much after that, just a few more stories where the fairy gift disappeared after the person knew true happiness. "Great," muttered Arthur, shoving away a book. "All we have to do is make Merlin deliriously happy and the problem is solved." Merlin was too tired to berate him, rubbing at his eyes. He settled for kicking the prince's boot heel. Arthur grunted and lay his head down on the table.

"It's getting late. We should leave this for tonight," declared Gaius. Four pairs of sleepy eyes looked gratefully at him when he said that. "Let's get some sleep and we can try again tomorrow." They all nodded and stood, clearing the table of books and the coins and gems that fell from Merlin's mouth. They stuffed the evidence of the fairy gift in their pockets and left the Library.

They walked to the end of the corridor and muttered goodnights to each other, separating to different parts of the castle. Merlin caught Arthur's arm before the prince could leave, squeezing above the elbow. "Thank you," the dark haired man said sincerely. A blue rose and white lily fell to the floor at those words. Arthur returned Merlin gentle smile and nodded solemnly. Flushing pink, Merlin turned and hurried up the stairs after Gaius.

Up in the workroom, Gaius locked the door after Merlin and sighed. "Merlin, let me take a look at your leg before we go to bed."

Merlin yawned and dropped down onto a stool. "It hasn't given me any problems," said the dark haired man.

Gaius sat down across from him and rolled up Merlin's trouser leg. "It's just a precaution," he muttered, tired himself. The physician unwound the old bandages and found the cut to be a healthy pink, already scabbed over. Gaius murmured approvingly and washed it with some water and herb soap before smearing on an ointment. The scent of chamomile drifted into the air. He rolled down the trouser leg and patted Merlin's knee. "That should do it, Merlin. Go get some sleep."

Merlin picked his head up from the table and smiled at Gaius, a bit goofy. "Thanks. Night, Gaius." A gold and a silver coin bounced off into the shadows as Merlin stumbled into the tiny bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Merlin," said Gaius softly to the empty room, fitting back a yawn.

Merlin kicked off his boots blindly and pulled off his clothing. He draped the new trousers and tunic over his chair rather than toss them on the floor. Black spots danced behind exhausted eyes that had spent too long reading by candle light and Merlin felt his way to the bed before falling into it. Merlin tried not to think, to not give his brain a moment to recount the day's events or else he knew that terror would seize him again, the fright of being attacked in the forest and nearly kidnapped. If it had not been for the fairy, there was no telling where Merlin might be instead of safe in the castle. The dark haired man wrenched his mind away and landed on the thought of his mother. That was worse, that niggling fear that she would do Merlin harm, even if she had birthed him. Merlin forced himself to count sheep, safe little fluffy sheep, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

There was a loud noise that woke Merlin the next morning, the type of loud that was people trying to be quiet and failing completely at it. He turned his head and squinted at the light coming in through the single high window of the tiny bedroom. There was another not quiet noise and Merlin lifted his head, glaring at the door. He nearly bit his tongue when the door yelled back, "Merlin! Merlin, get up!" The dark haired man gasped and sprang from the bed. He threw open the doorway to find Gaius glaring at three young pages bringing in several boxes. Two boxes were already crowding the workroom and there was a young woman that Merlin recognized from the tailor's shop looking uncomfortable near the doorway. "What is all this?" demanded Gaius.

Merlin sighed and sagged against the door. He'd completely forgotten about the tailor shop and that Abney had said the first of part of the clothing would be ready by the next day. Apparently fast service was a perk of being friends with the prince. "Oh, good! They're here." Gaius turned his irritated glare on Arthur, who just appeared in the doorway. The shop worker looked relieved and curtsied to Arthur as he entered the room. "Abney has never disappointed me yet," said Arthur happily, peeking into a box. There were now five boxes crowded in the workroom and the pages were hovering in the corridor. Arthur gave them a bland look. "Thank you. You may go." The young boys bobbed their heads and hurried away.

The shop worker curtsied again. "Your Highness, Master Abney says to tell you that this is his best work yet and that he hopes they please yourself and Lord Merlin." She glanced at Merlin, standing in the doorway in a white nightshirt. He couldn't bring himself to care and yawned at her. "The rest of the clothing should be done tomorrow and will be delivered as usual."

"There's more?" cried Gaius.

Arthur smiled at the nervous shop worker. "You may tell Master Abney that I am very pleased. Thank you." The woman smiled, curtsied again, and hesitated before deciding that was a dismissal and left quickly.

Gaius hurried to close and lock the door behind her. "What is going on?"

"These are Merlin's new clothes," said Arthur happily, holding up a brown sleeveless leather jerkin. A scroll pattern had been burnt into the neckline and Merlin sighed.

"I thought you were just going to get a few shirts and trousers!" exclaimed Gaius.

"You try shopping with Arthur and see how well it goes," retorted Merlin, sarcasm dripping with gold coins.

"I don't know why they delivered them here and not to your new room," muttered Arthur, rummaging through another box.

Merlin eyes narrowed to icy blue slits. "What new room?"

Arthur froze, as if realizing he'd overstepped a boundary and was now in danger of being yelled at for assuming something again. He peeked over his shoulder at a tense Merlin and tried to smile winsomely. "That new room that I ordered be made up for you," he answered.

"Arthur!" barked Merlin. "I don't need a new room! I'm fine where I am!" Suddenly, the dark haired man hesitated and looked at Gaius. "That is, if you don't mind Gaius? I know I'm taking up room here."

Gaius waved a hand, brushing away the words. "Nonsense. You'll always have a place with me."

Arthur seized the opening, "Surely, you don't want to continue to live in Gaius' storage space?" Merlin glanced back at the containers stacked along the wall besides the narrow bed. "I'm sure the physician could use the space for other things," pressed the prince. "And it's no great hardship to provide you with a room."

"I don't know," muttered Merlin, thinking about how he'd upset Gaius' life with his sudden arrival.

Arthur clapped his hands, sensing a down turn in attitude he wished to avoid. "At the very least, get dressed in yesterday's clothing and we'll go get you a bath. After that you can try some of your new clothing on."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, I don't want any of the new clothing. Wait, a bath?" Arthur nodded hopefully. Merlin hesitated again. It had been days since he'd had a proper bath. He'd been washing in the water basin in the tiny bedroom and the promise of a bath tugged at him. "Okay," said Merlin, straining to sound unaffected. Arthur smiled and Merlin glared at him before disappearing back into the bedroom to pull on yesterday's clothing. The knees of the trousers had mud stains on them from when they were attacked and Merlin sighed.

"I'll have the boxes moved out of here, Gaius," Arthur was saying as Merlin came out into the workroom again.

Gaius snorted. "See that you do," he said severely. Merlin smiled as Arthur winced under Gaius' glare. They bid the physician goodbye and left, stopping briefly for Arthur to order a servant to take the boxes from Gaius' workroom to a different location in the castle.

Merlin remained silent as Arthur guided him through the castle to another wing and to a wide door. A maid was just leaving and stopped to curtsey at them. Arthur waved her away and she left carrying two empty buckets. The room was large and had a whole wall of tall windows that faced the courtyard. The prince closed the door behind them and Merlin glanced around the room for other people. He thought it safe to speak. "Where are we?" Merlin walked over to the windows and pushed one open, looking down at the bustling people below. "Isn't this the area were the nobility sleeps?"

"Uh, yes. This is my room," said Arthur sheepishly. Merlin turned his head to stare at him and Arthur coughed before grabbing a wooden screen and dragging it across the floor. "Your room isn't ready yet, so I had the servants prepare a bath here for you."

"Arthur, I don't know," said Merlin faintly as Arthur set up the screen in front of the tub. He glanced at the table with papers stacked on it and then at the bed. The dark red curtains were closed but Merlin turned pink all the same.

"Nonsense. You need a bath and I promise I won't peek." It was said in jest but Arthur and Merlin shot mortified looks at each other the second the words were said. "I'm just going to get you a change of clothes and you can enjoy the bath." If anything, they both blushed harder at those words and Arthur fled the room.

Alone in the room, the steaming water drew Merlin toward the tub. The screen Arthur had dragged over blocked the tub from view and Merlin bit his lip for a moment before undressing. He laid the clothes on a chair and climbed into the hot water. A happy sigh broke from his lips and then he went to work with a cake of herb soap and cloth, cleaning off the dirt that felt like it had sunk into his skin by that point.

The door opening and closing a few minutes later caused Merlin to freeze in the tub. "It's just me." Merlin relaxed at Arthur's voice and went back to scrubbing. "Are you doing okay?" Some clothes was tossed over the top of the screen and Merlin recognized the soft white linen of an under tunic from the tailor's shop.

"I'm fine," answered Merlin, paying particular attention to the bend of his elbow. He scrubbed at a stubborn spot until he realized it was a freckle and rolled his eyes at himself. Taking a deep breath, Merlin dunked his head under the water and rubbed the soap from his hair.

Arthur was already talking when Merlin lifted his head. "…the castle. I don't think you've had a chance to see the Gallery?"

"What?" asked Merlin, wiping water from his eyes.

"Were you not listening?" asked Arthur in an irritated tone.

"I was rinsing my hair," retorted Merlin. He stood from the tub and grabbed the drying sheet.

"I said," continued Arthur, soundly strained for some reason, "If you have no other plans I can show you around the castle. We could see the Gallery?"

"That would be nice," said Merlin absently, rubbing his hair dry. He reached up to finger the soft suede of the black trousers hanging over the screen. "Arthur, I'm not sure. Can't I wear something, I don't know, simpler?"

"Now, Lord Merlin, where would the fun be in that?" teased Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled the trousers down to put them on. He dressed in the white linen under tunic and then pulled on the brocade jacket, fingering the pale grey threads of the swirl and leaf pattern. There was a row of tiny silver button up the front and Merlin hesitated. "Arthur, this really is too much."

"It can't be that bad," said Arthur, startling Merlin by stepping around the screen. Arthur paused and Merlin blushed as the blond prince stared at him. Merlin hair was still damp, falling haphazardly across his forehead. The pale grey of the brocade jacket caused his skin to glow and his blue eyes to seem brighter and deeper in color. The black trousers fit snuggly and contrasted well with Merlin pale skin and the grey jacket. "You look fine," said Arthur breathlessly.

Merlin tugged the jacket bottom, settling the cloth firmly on his shoulders and the low collar around his throat. "Really?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes." Arthur swallowed and nodded. "You look…very nice." He stepped forward and reached for the buttons on the jacket. "It fits you…very well. Abney really did out do himself." Arthur started to button the jacket and Merlin stared at him. He vaguely noticed that they were standing very close together, focused on his friend's blue eyes. Arthur's hands slowed and stilled on a button as he glanced at Merlin and was caught in the dark haired man's gaze. Very gently, they swayed nearer to each other, hot breath dusting over cheeks.

The door opened loudly and they scrambled away from each other. Arthur stumbled back away from the screen and turned toward the entrance. "Hey, Arthur, have you seen Merlin?" asked Lancelot loudly as he came in. "He wasn't in Gaius' rooms and the physician is out on rounds already." Arthur opened and closed his mouth once, red cheeked, and Lancelot narrowed his eyes at the prince. "What's wrong with you?"

Merlin quickly did up the rest of the buttons on the jacket, trying to calm the flush in his face, and peeked around the screen. He stepped out so Lancelot could see him and smiled at the dark haired Knight. "I'm here." A gold and a silver coin bounced across the stone floor.

For a moment Lancelot just stared at them blandly. "Right," he muttered softly. Merlin gave him a confused look but then the dark haired Knight grinned. "Hey, are those some of your new clothes? They look very nice."

The blush in Merlin's cheeks flared again and he tugged self-consciously at the jacket's sleeve. "Thank you." He glanced at Arthur, who was staring at the floor. "Arthur was going to show me around the castle this afternoon. Do you want to come?" Merlin didn't see Arthur's face tighten at the suggestion, a muscle in his cheek jumping.

Lancelot was already shaking his head and backing toward the door. "No. You both go on ahead. I promise I'd let Bors beat me up on the practice field this morning." He opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. "Have a good day," he said. Merlin smiled and nodded at the dark haired Knight, not speaking since the door was open. Lancelot returned the smile and then closed the door. The smile fell from his face as the door clicked shut and he laid a hand on the wood, sighing. Then Lancelot shook his head with a self-deprecating smirk and walked away.

Merlin fidgeted as Lancelot left, unsure what to do now that he was alone with Arthur again. "You need boots," muttered the prince. Merlin looked up to find the blond staring at his bare feet. His toes curled and Arthur turned quickly toward the tub. "We'll stop by the cobbler later and get you some new shoes." He then pushed up his sleeves and plunged his hands into the tub to fish out the coins and gems that had fallen in when Merlin spoke.

"Arthur," said Merlin, half raising a hand to stop him. Arthur ignored him and bumped the wet money into a casket sitting on the table. Merlin quickly picked up the coins and gems on the floor and added them to the container. Arthur nodded in satisfaction. Merlin slipped his old boots on and followed the prince out of his room. They left the castle and crossed the courtyard and drawbridge to the upper city. The cobbler occupied a store with a shoe shaped sign out front and Arthur pulled Merlin inside.

The store interior was dim compared to the bright sunlight outside and Merlin blinked to clear his vision. It wasn't as crowded at the tailor shop yesterday had been, not being a market day, and the old man with cloudy blue eyes standing behind the counter greeted them immediately. "Yes, we'll be needing some shoes for my friend here," said Arthur, glancing at the shoes out on display.

Merlin rolled his eyes but the old man refrained from saying the obvious. He gave both young men a gentle smile filled with quiet amusement. "Of course, Your Highness. I am Giles. Would you like some of our premade shoes or would you like something custom made?"

Arthur picked up a short black boot and eyed Merlin's black pants, making the dark haired man scowl with a blush. "We'll need to replace the boots he's wearing now but we'd like some made specially for him too." Merlin's scowl deepened. He wished Arthur would stop using the word "we". The dark haired man hated it when the prince made decisions without asking others first. It was the tailor shop all over again.

"Well young man, how about we measure your feet?"

Merlin's frown grew ever darker as the pile of shoes he was made to try on grew bigger. A young apprentice boy had been called out of the back to come help and was sending similar aggravated looks at Arthur as the prince declared another pair of shoes not right. Giles announced that was the last of the premade shoes that would fit Merlin and both the dark haired man and the apprentice boy sighed in relief. "You mean that's all?" asked Arthur and then seemed surprised by the number of shoes around them.

Merlin smirked and fished out a simple pair of black boots he'd tried on about half a dozen shoes ago. He held them out to Giles with a smile and the old man returned the look gratefully. "I believe Lord Merlin wishes to purchase these shoes, Your Highness."

"Those?" questioned Arthur uncertainly. Merlin glared at him and nodded firmly, shaking the footwear meaningfully. "Alright. We'll get those now and have the others made." The apprentice boy quickly scooped up a pile of rejected shoes and escaped into the back. Giles took the shoes Merlin wanted and began to polish them, knowing that the young man meant to replace his old brown boots with the new ones. "Now, Giles, you won't forget the riding boots or the soft soled shoes for Court?" Giles handed Merlin his newly cleaned black boots and he put them on with a roll of his eyes. If Arthur thought he was getting Merlin on a horse, then he was sadly mistaken.

"Of course, Your Highness," reassured Giles. "We have it all written down." Merlin stood, stomping his right foot to settle the heel, and grabbed Arthur's arm. The dark haired man mouthed a 'thank you' with a bright smile at Giles and yanked Arthur out of the shop. "Goodbye, Lord Merlin, Prince Arthur," called Giles calmly as they disappeared out the doorway.

Merlin dragged a protesting Arthur down the street and into an alley. He glanced up and down and then glared at Arthur. "I swear, if I never have to shop with you again it would be too soon!" he hissed lowly. Coins, gems, and flowers fell to the dirt and he kicked them all behind a rubbish bin before leaving the alley.

Arthur hurried behind him as Merlin stormed up the street and into the castle courtyard. "I did it again, didn't I," muttered Arthur softly. Merlin nodded and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. He gave an exasperate sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Arthur just didn't seem to recognize his actions as unwelcome and intrusive. He turned toward the apologetic prince and gave him an annoyed look. "I'm sorry," said Arthur. Then he smiled. "They really are nice boots." Merlin stared at him and then burst out laughing. Arthur grinned, "That's better. Come on." He grabbed the other man and dragged him into the castle.

The Gallery was a long hallway with a door on each end. On one side the high wall was covered in paintings, both large and small, and on the other windows stretched from floor to ceiling. Arthur explained that his family had been placing their portraits in the Gallery for countless generations. It was getting to the point where they now had to remove the oldest paintings so that new ones of living family members could be put up. Merlin leaned closely to a small oval painting of a fluffy brown dog and grinned silently at Arthur while pointing to it.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "My Great Aunt Odette's dog, Muffin. Unfortunately, both are still alive." Merlin laughed again, slowly walking down the Gallery. He could see how styles had changed over time, some paintings favored brighter colors over their drab counterparts. Most portraits were of stern faced men and serious women but others had the person smiling gently. Merlin liked the paintings where the person was smiling better. He couldn't understand why people would want to be caught forever in a portrait looking like they were in some private pain or unhappy. There were some portraits of children, one very creepy painting of two young girls in the same clothing. In between the large portraits of people were smaller paintings of animals, dogs and cats and some horses. One had a man holding a falcon on his wrist.

Finally, Merlin came to a large square painting of a woman and found himself pausing in front of it. The woman was beautiful, one of the people smiling gently in frozen time. Her blue eyes sparkled and her blond hair tumbled down her shoulders in waves, pearls woven among the strands. She transfixed Merlin and he stood for several moments staring up at her. He rested his fingertip on the bottom of the frame lightly and turned to Arthur questioningly. The prince wore a strange look on his face, half sorrow and half happiness, and Merlin reached out to touch his shoulder. "My mother, Queen Ygraine," muttered Arthur. He reached up and laid a hand over Merlin's on his shoulder. "She died giving birth to me."

Merlin gasped softly. "Oh, Arthur, I'm so sorry," he said, tiny crystals falling to the floor to sparkle in the sun.

Arthur hummed in his throat and shook his head. "Don't be. I never knew her. She's just a picture to me."

Merlin cocked his head and squeezed Arthur's shoulder. "That doesn't mean you don't miss her." His words fell as smoky prisms to the red carpet.

Arthur froze under Merlin's hand and then shrugged, taking a step away. "It doesn't matter." Merlin's hand fell from Arthur's shoulder but he didn't speak again. The dark haired man glanced at the picture of Ygraine one more time before wandering down the Gallery again. He barely glanced at the portrait of King Uther, the stern face just as he remembered it in the courtyard.

"Where's yours?" asked Merlin. He turned to look at Arthur who was lagging behind him and saw the little pile of crystals and prisms in front of Ygraine's painting was gone. Probably hidden in a flower pot by Arthur. The thought made Merlin smile.

"Hasn't been done yet," said Arthur, walking up to him. "It'll be done next year when I come of age and am named heir." They looked back along the Gallery, the evidence of the past stretched out in a long line of paintings. A shiver of mortality raced up the young men's backs and they frowned. "Come on," said Arthur, catching Merlin's elbow to drag him to the other doorway.

**Notes:** _It's fighting me. It's fighting me hard. And my muse is hiding in the cloest sucking her thumb. Pussy. I'm almost done and I'm semi-happy with it. Oiy. Thanks for reviewing and all your lovely, lovely comments!_


	11. The True Gift

Arthur guided Merlin out into the courtyard and to the stables, where Llamrei greeted them both with a happy wicker. The horse blew warm air across Merlin's cheeks as the dark haired man stroked a hand up his nose. The stables were warm, dust floating in the sun like tiny jewels, and smelled of fresh hay. There were other people in the stables, workers seeing to the horses, and Merlin gave Arthur a huge smile rather than risk talking. The prince seemed to understand, grinning back at Merlin and fishing an apple out of his jacket. Arthur leaned against the wooden walls of Llamrei's box and took out the dagger he kept in his boot to cut the fruit into pieces. The horse delicately plucked the apple wedges from Merlin's hand, soft lips dancing over his palm. Merlin laughed and ran his free hand through the long mane.

They left the stable under the eye of an impatient stable master and wandered back into the castle. They walked through the Royal Hall with its long tables and huge central fireplace. There was a single maid sweeping the floor as Arthur pointed up at the large flags hanging from the arched ceiling, naming the family crests of allies and extended portions of his family. Hanging on the wall above the table where the King and Prince sat was the flag with the red dragon that was the Pendragon crest and standard. Merlin had seen it on the tunic of the Knights the second day he'd been in Camelot. The tall narrow windows of the Royal Hall were capped with panes of colored glass and threw blocks of red across the floor.

The Throne Room was empty when they peeked in. Arthur showed Merlin the polished wooden floors and the two chairs where he and his Father sat when having Court. "We hear complaints and issues on the first Monday of every month," said Arthur, watching Merlin lay a finger on the carved wood of his chair. It had been worn smooth over time and was polished to a shine. "It's incredibly boring and I hear a lot about cows for some reason." Merlin laughed at Arthur's whining, unsympathetic with the prince.

They went down to the kitchen for some food, bouncing down the stairs past startled servants. The huge room had a low ceiling and was incredibly busy. The head cook was a round woman who wielded a spoon like a short sword. She scowled at a young worker that had just dropped some potatoes on the floor and then smiled at Arthur and Merlin, tutting over them. The woman gave them some crumbly honey cakes that had just come from the oven before ordering them out and Merlin was reminded horribly of Lettie. They escaped out into the vegetable patch and emerged onto the outer bailey as Merlin fought back tears and ate his cake.

The outer bailey was tucked up against the back of the castle and the outer most wall. Several men were practicing on the green grass and Merlin scanned them for familiar faces. He spotted Gawain on the green, swinging a mace around his head casually. The elder Knight swung at Percival and the curly haired man was forced to fall back on the ground to avoid the weapon. Arthur winced and groaned. "He's never going to be able to fight with a mace at this rate." Merlin laughed and both Knights looked up.

Percival waved from the ground, a sheepish grin on his face like he knew what Arthur was saying about him. Gawain grinned and swung the mace in their direction, even though they were yards away. "Away with you!" he yelled playfully. Arthur and Merlin ran across the gravel walkway and back into the castle with smiles on their faces. The prince turned into the door of a tower and Merlin followed him up the stairs breathlessly. They emerged at the top, startling a guard whose yell disappeared into the wind. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and raced down the battlements, running along the top of the wall.

Merlin clutched at the prince as the wind pulled at his hair and clothing. The people down in the town looked like toys from that high, as if a person could reach down and pick them up. The buildings of the town flowed to the protective wall around the city and then the sweeping green of the farms and meadows spread out around them until the edge of the forest. "Wow!" cried Merlin, the red flower he produced flying into the wind. They raced past another guard, who just cocked an eyebrow at the prince and dark haired man while leaning on his pike. They plunged through the doorway of another tower and collapsed on the stairs, laughing and ears ringing from the wind.

"Oh, my Father is going to kill me," Arthur said between gulps of air. "That was decidedly un-prince like." Merlin giggled at Arthur's words, squeezing the prince's hand still in his. Arthur gave an answering laugh and leaned against the wall. He grinned at Merlin, excited from the run and laughing. Merlin's smile softened at the happy flush on Arthur's cheeks, thinking he'd never seen the blond looking so…well, young before. It suited him. "What?" asked Arthur. Merlin shook his head with a calmer smile, squeezing Arthur's hand again. The prince seemed to start and slipped his hand from Merlin's, gaze jumping around the stairway. "Do you want to see the gardens?" he asked, standing. Merlin nodded, following the blond down the tower stairs at a calmer pace than they had raced up.

A long arcade led out to the gardens, the archways cool and shady. The end of the arcade was wreathed in a creeping pale pink rose that hung above their heads in a heavy curtain. A few steps lead down to a wide gravel pathway that wandered into a low clipped hedge in square patterns, a splashing fountain in the center. A row of clipped topiaries edged the white pathway to the right, leading into a terraced landscape of roses in many colors. The fragrance of the flowers drifted on the air and birds sang in the tall trees along the wall. Arthur and Merlin crunched down the pathway through the roses, bees buzzing in the air and colorful butterflies floating above the blooms.

An arbor hung heavy with grape vine shaded a lane beneath and hid a pale marble statue of a woman. They walked through it and out onto a patio under a tall tree. Merlin sat on a stone bench, the seat cool to the touch, and thought it secluded enough to speak. "Your gardens are very nice," he said quietly. The coins and gems of the fairy gift fell to the ground and lay like colorful autumn leaves.

Arthur reached for a white lily growing on the other side of the patio but let his hand fall without touching it. "Thank you," he said, coming to sit beside Merlin. "Father never comes to the gardens but he has them maintained to keep up appearances."

Merlin's smile faltered a little at the mention of the King. "Do you not like them?" he asked.

Arthur looked around the little patio and shrugged. "I guess so. I never spent much time here before." Merlin thought about the garden back at Ealdor Manor and the many hours he'd spent reading there. It had been the only peace he'd ever had while living there. He must have looked sad because Arthur grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Now, what is that look for? What's wrong?"

Merlin's smile curled at the corner of his lips and he shook his head. "It's nothing." Arthur scowled at him, not liking the answer. "The gardens here are very colorful. I like them very much," said Merlin to distract the blond. They both ignored the coins and gems bouncing around their feet.

Arthur glanced around the patio at the bright red trumpet flowers hanging from a trellis. "I suppose so. There is a lot of red." Merlin laughed at this and Arthur grinned, pleased with himself for some reason he couldn't understand. Arthur squeezed the hand he was holding and Merlin sent him a fond smile.

Perhaps it was the seclusion of the small patio or perhaps it was some message sent between their fingertips but just like in Arthur's bedroom they swayed near each other. For a moment they hung there, suspended in the scent of flowers and the roar of a butterfly's wings. Then Arthur tilted his head just enough and Merlin's eyes slid closed and the world swung on a red string as their lips lightly touched. It was a soft touch, the memory, the dream of a kiss. The fingers of their hands laced and their palms pressed together. The kiss deepened, Arthur's other hand coming up to cup Merlin's cheek. They pressed together tightly, a sigh with the hesitant touch of tongues and the first stirrings of desire.

A screech of some annoying bird and the sound of running footsteps broke them apart. Arthur pulled away with a gasp, eyes flying toward the arbor. They jumped to their feet and kicked the coins and gems from Merlin speaking into the ferns. A messenger in Camelot livery appeared from the lane, eyes landing on the two young men. "My lords," said the page. He seemed not to notice the flushed faces of Arthur or Merlin. "Lady Nimueh from Ealdor has arrived and is requesting to see her son, Lord Merlin. King Uther is demanding the both of you come to the Throne Room at once."

Merlin's eyes widened and his face went white. Arthur grabbed his shoulder to keep him upright. "We'll be there in a moment," Arthur told the page tightly. The boy nodded before disappearing up the lane. Merlin swayed, looking around the patio in a blind panic. Arthur caught both shoulders and turned the dark haired man to face him. "Merlin! Merlin, listen to me! It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Merlin looked at him with stunned eyes, trembling in shock. "Do you understand me? I'm here for you!" Merlin's mouth flopped open and closed and he nodded jerkily. Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's pale cheek and then propelled the both of them through the arbor and back to the castle. They had to hurry before Nimueh said or did something they'd all regret.

Merlin stumbled along with Arthur, clutching the prince's arm as his head swam. His mother was here, bringing with her the memory of fear and sadness. What if she told the King about the fairy gift? What would King Uther do to him if he found out that coins and gems fell from his mouth when he spoke? Merlin felt bile rise in his throat and swallowed it down. What if she demanded he return with her to Ealdor Manor? He didn't want to leave, this was his home now. Spots began to dance around the edges of his vision.

Arthur led Merlin to the Throne Room. The room was crowded with Court members, their low whispers filling the corners where they stood. His father sat in the large chair at the front of the room and Arthur bowed to him, grabbing Merlin's elbow and guiding him through a similar motion. "Father," he greeted. The prince's eyes flew to where Lancelot and Kay stood tense nearby, a worried Gaius next to them, and then landed on the two people standing in the center of the room. The woman, Nimueh, was lovely and stood calmly. Arthur noted the dark hair and blue eyes, so like Merlin's own. Another young man stood slightly behind her, dark head bowed and staring at the floor. He was pale and wane and Arthur assumed this was the elder brother. "Lady Nimueh," he greeted, feeling Merlin begin to tremble harder

"The Lady Nimueh has given me a strange tale, Arthur," said Uther casually. Arthur felt his shoulders tighten. "She claims that Lord Merlin ran away from her house after a regrettable incidence with a maid." Merlin froze, his heart burning cold. He doubted that the story his mother had told was the truth and wondered what awful thing the King now thought he'd done. "She's come to take him back home," the King said blandly.

Now Nimueh threw her arms wide and strode up to Merlin. "Son!" she cried happily. The woman grabbed Merlin's hands and yanked him forward, away from Arthur. "I've missed you so! I'm so happy you're safe. We must really thank His Majesty for taking such good care of you." Nimueh glanced at Uther with a smile and the King waved a benevolent hand. Among the onlookers, Kay laid a hand on his sword and Gareth muttered something unseemly. Merlin stared at his mother like a rabbit stares at a fox. Nimueh kept smiling, a gleam in her eyes. "Aren't you going to greet me, Merlin?" she asked. Merlin helplessly shook his head, trying to step back. Nimueh pressed her nails into the soft flesh of Merlin's wrists, making him flinch.

"He is merely overcome, milady. Merlin will recover soon," said Arthur, taking a step nearer to the pair.

Nimueh shook her head, reaching up to cup Merlin's cheek. She dug her nails into the skin below his hair. "Nonsense!" she cried. "The least he can do it say hello. Say hello, Merlin." The dark haired man remained silent, leaning away from her. Nimueh's face darkened and to everyone's surprise she suddenly slapped Merlin. A mutter rippled through the Court, the people shifting. "Say something!" yelled Nimueh, jerking Merlin forward.

"Lady Nimueh," barked Uther in warning.

Another slap rang through the room, turning Merlin's cheek bright red. "Speak!" screamed Nimueh. Several people strode forward to intervene, including Arthur. Nimueh screamed in anger, grabbing Merlin's hair and jerking his head back. She shook him, blood dripping from where her nails dug into his wrist and gouged the skin.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Both Nimueh and Merlin froze as the words flew from his lips. They stared at each other and then Nimueh looked down at the floor. There were no gold or silver coins. She saw no sparkling gem or gleaming crystal on the ground. No beautiful bloom lay on the wood.

Nimueh shook her head. "No! What have you done?" she screamed. "Where are the coins? The gems! Where are they?"

The woman shook Merlin again, hand tight in his hair. "Let me go!" he cried. Again, nothing fell from his lips but sound. No evidence of the fairy gift fell to the floor. Nimueh screamed, the sound of a crazed beast, and then there was the flash of a blade in her hand. Arthur flew forward, knocking aside Nimueh's arm and deflecting the dagger.

"Guards! Restrain her!" roared Uther as the Throne Room erupted in noise. Court members rushed for the door as several guards dragged Nimueh away from her son and the prince. The woman screamed and raved, writhing in their grip. She yelled repeatedly that coins and gems fell from her son's mouth. She screamed that they were hers and nobody had better touch them. Nimueh demanded Merlin stop hiding the fairy gift and speak. People muttered about insanity as the guards dragged her away. The screaming echoed around the castle and Merlin put his hands over his ears as Arthur guided him out of the Throne Room. No one noticed the other dark haired man Nimueh arrived with fall to his knees and start to sob quietly.

Arthur burst into a parlor room and Merlin fell onto a couch, face white except for where Nimueh had struck him. "What happened?" exclaimed Arthur.

"I don't know!" cried Merlin. He looked down on the cushions but nothing appeared.

Gaius hurried into the room, Lancelot and Kay hot on his heels. "When did you figure out a way to stop the fairy gift?" asked the physician.

"We didn't!" shouted Arthur.

"We've been wandering around the castle all day and the last time I spoke I still had the fairy gift," said Merlin, touching his lips and feeling nothing but air from his words. Arthur dropped onto the couch next to him and Merlin grabbed his hands, a huge grin on his face. "It's gone, Arthur! It's really gone!" In his excitement, Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Arthur's mouth. They broke apart with a start and blinked at each other. "Oh," muttered Merlin, embarrassed.

There was a musical laugh in the room that startled everyone. Merlin stood with a gasp and spun toward the window. The fairy stood in front of the balcony doors, warm breeze drifting inside with the scent of flowers. She wore the green dress that lay like spring grass on the carpet and her wings arched high above her head, the light catching and sparkling around the edges. The room bent around her, as if making space for her to stand there without her actually being a part of the room. Lancelot and Kay went to draw their swords but found their hands stilled midair. "That will not be necessary, gentlemen," said the fairy softly, as if amused.

Gaius bowed his head. "Lady Morgana," he muttered.

The fairy bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Correct," she said. Morgana smiled at an astonished Merlin, Arthur hovering protectively next to him. "I am pleased you have found your reward, Merlin."

"My reward?" echoed Merlin. "But your gift is gone. Nothing falls from my mouth when I talk."

Morgana smiled and shook her head. "That was never my true gift, Merlin. As you found out before, the coins and gems were only a means to an end. They disappeared when you shared your first kiss with Prince Arthur."

"Oh, the garden," muttered Merlin, glancing at Arthur and blushing.

"You do not know this, Merlin, but you and Arthur are connected. Your destinies are bound together," Morgana said gently. "You belong together. When you helped a little old lady get a drink of water it was my opportunity to make sure you met in this lifetime as well." She smiled. "Sometimes you need a little help." The fairy began to fade away, her dress bleeding away into the green trees and dark hair into the shadow behind the door. "I must go. I wish you nothing but happiness. Goodbye." With that whisper, she was gone.

Merlin sank down onto the couch again. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"I can't believe Arthur is your reward," grouched Kay. Lancelot whacked him in the shoulder as Arthur glared at him.

"Come on. Let's tell the others what happened," said Lancelot, leaving with a wink at the couch. He dragged Kay out with him.

Gaius smiled and laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm pleased for you," he said sincerely. With that, the physician left the room, closing the door behind him.

Merlin shook his head and chuckled a little, still amazed. Arthur sat next to him and pulled his chin up, smiling. "Want to kiss me again? Make sure it sticks?" he asked. Merlin smiling back and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, falling into the kiss. The balcony door where the fairy had stood softly closed on a gust of warm wind.

**Note**: _Oh, fail upon me. I'm sorry this took so long. It fought me something awful. I'm still obsessing over it._


End file.
